The Best Laid Plans
by queenb81385
Summary: (RoryLogan fic) What happens when Rory and Logan's no-strings attached relationship gets far too complicated.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

"Ace… Ace…," Logan whispered trying to wake Rory up, "Rory."

"Huh… what," Rory said waking up really startled, "Logan its 3 A.M.! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? Colin and Finn are having a party and it shows no sign whatsoever of ending anytime soon and I have a test in my Philosophy class at 10."

"They're having a party at 3 A.M. on a Wednesday? Why? How did you get in here?" Rory babbled out

"Yes, to celebrate "Hump Day" as if they actually need an excuse to throw a party, and that charming roommate of yours let me in."

"Paris?"

"Well I do believe that's her name…" Logan said following a chuckle.

"Paris let you in? What is she doing up at 3?"

"I'm guessing Doyle just dropped her off considering I saw him on my way in, but if you really want I'll go ask her…."

"No, that's fine. She'll probably slap you now if you wake her up."

"So can I stay?" Logan asked

"Yeah I guess… just let me get up and get you a blanket or something, ok?"

"Ok Ace," Logan said. Then a tiny bit of motion coming from the other side of Rory's bed caught his attention. He looked closer and he saw a little girl around the age of 2 or 3 roll over. "Um… Ace? Is there something that you're keeping from me? And since when did the dorms let you have a baby in here?"

"Huh, what," Rory said and then she remembered Gigi, "OH that's my little sister Gigi! And no one knows she's here except for Paris. Christopher had to go out of town and since the wedding/vow renewal incident he is no longer speaking to my mother, who would normally watch her. I have to skip classes tomorrow and watch her."

"You skip classes? Ace, this is a naughty side of you. I like it."

"Hush Huntzberger, and if you wake her up you die."

"Ok I'll just be going to bed now…."

"Clever boy."

Logan looked at Rory expectantly as he waited for her to move over and let him in to bed. Rory realized he was waiting for her to move over and give him room on the bed. "You aren't sleeping in here Logan, go get on the couch."

"Come on Ace, you now you wanna share your bed with me," Logan said while pouting, "Come on your couch is uncomfortable and you have this big old bed in here."

"Logan, no."

"Ace."

"Logan."

"Rory come on please?" he said

The second he said her name she knew she was going to cave and he could look at her and tell it too. He hardly ever called her Rory and he finally realized that he got his way more often if he did. It was like his secret weapon.

"Fine Huntzberger, you can sleep in here, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You buy me lunch tomorrow."

"Done and I'll do you one better, I'll watch Little Gigi here so you can take your exam in our Early American Literature class."

"But, then you'll miss the test."

"Yea, but I won't mind missing it. You on the other hand would complain about it for days."

"Are you sure Logan? I don't want you to miss this test and then have to play catch-up the whole rest of the semester."

"I'm positive Ace."

"Ok then it's a deal."

"Good then lets go to sleep."

Rory moved over and let Logan get into bed next to her. He pulled the down comforter over them as she rolled over facing away from him. He was drifting off to sleep listening to the soft rhythmic breathing coming from her when he heard her say "Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No thank you."

Then they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All of the Gilmore Girl world belongs to ASP... but if I did own anything, I'd want it to be Logan.

Chapter Two

Logan was awakened by a loud giggle and a sudden weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and was quickly bombarded by Gigi. He rolled his head over to look at Rory and realized she was still dead asleep. He checked the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. He snatched Gigi up and carried her into the common room. "Come on Gigi let's not wake up your sister, she's got a big test to take around noon and she needs her sleep." Logan said to the adorable little girl who looked a lot like Rory. He was feeding her breakfast and playing with the cooing infant when he heard Paris clear her throat.

"You're great with her you know." Paris told him calmly. She had been standing in her doorway watching Logan with her for the last ten minutes. "That child likes no one. And I mean no one."

"Well she's cute and I like her. Did we wake you? I didn't want to wake you or Rory up."

"No, I've been up since before little Gigi here. So I take it you didn't go home last night? I'm surprised Rory let you stay."

"Yeah well Colin and Finn were throwing a wild party and I just wanted some sleep. I also had to promise to watch Gigi so she could go and take one of her tests today just so I didn't have to sleep on that awful thing y'all call a couch. Thanks for letting me in last night."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go and get dressed I have a class in 30 minutes." Paris said while turning to exit the room. She was almost gone when she stopped and turned around, "Logan?"

"Yup?"

"You know this thing you got going with Rory? This no strings attached just friends with benefits thing?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"You do know it's not going to work right? I mean you both are idiots." Paris said matter of factly.

"How do you now its not going to work? If it's what we both want then it will work!" Logan said louder than he meant to.

"Don't yell at me Huntzberger. I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em. Neither one of you want this. You both want strings. You proved it by coming here last night. You could have gone anywhere and this is where you ended up, in Rory's dorm room promising to baby-sit her little sister."

"I didn't want her to miss her test and I came here because I knew Rory wouldn't mind. We're friends. And nothing happened last night then wouldn't have happened between any other set of friends." Logan said even though he realized exactly how lame it sounded.

"You're not friends. You're not dating. You're stuck between there somewhere and neither one of you wants to rock the boat. I got news for you Huntzberger, Gilmore's not made for this kind of relationship, you know it and I know it and hell, maybe even she knows it! Sooner or later she is going to want more, and if you hurt her I swear to you I will hurt you. Rory's the only real friend I have. She's been there for me for the last four years and I refuse to let you come in here and tear her apart in less than six months." Paris told him and then left the room before he could say anything.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm still trying to figure out exactly where I want this story to go. Read and Review and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Chapter Three

Rory awoke to the sounds of voices in her living room but decided to sleep in for a few more minutes when she looked at the clock and realized it was only 8:00. She could hear Logan in the living room with Gigi and both of them seemed to be just fine. She knew she shouldn't be taking advantage of Logan, forcing him to watch Gigi but she didn't want to get up. She rolled over to the area where Logan had been sleeping all night. She stuck her face in his pillow and inhaled deeply taking Logan's scent in. He smelled good. But then again she already knew that. He always smelled good. It was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. Whatever cologne he was wearing last night had lingered to her sheets and hung thick in the air. She drifted back off to sleep within minutes with Logan's scent coaxing her back into dreamland. She was awakened again when a different smell was hanging in the air. She could smell French toast and sausage. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror to check her appearance. She ran a brush through her hair and straightened her pajamas and opened her door. The first thing she noticed was there was a note taped to her door. The handwriting was obviously rushed, and obviously Paris'. She took the envelope and snuck back into her room to read it.

_Rory:_

_This guy is good. I woke up at the crack of dawn and opened your door cause I thought I heard Gigi. I was wrong of course cause Gigi was still asleep but when I did I double take I noticed that your bed had three occupants and not two like there was before I left for Doyle's. He managed to get into our room and your bed at 3 A.M.. Anyway that's not all… I came out of my room about an hour later, after my meditation of course, and he was sitting there feeding and playing with Gigi. I never saw that kid so good. She likes him. Like I said this guy is good. Anyway that's not what I was really writing about. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be back around one and then I'll watch Gigi so you can take a break maybe even go to that lunch Huntzberger promised you. Bye_

_Paris_

Rory smiled and put the note on her desk and walked out the room to find Logan cooking.

"If I knew I'd get a fancy breakfast I would have let you stay here more often." Rory joked walking over to Logan smiling

"Good morning darlin'. Who said this was for you? Me and Gigi could eat it all and leave you nothing."

"Good morning. Please Logan I know my sister and she won't even eat a whole piece on her own let alone the giant stack that looks like almost two loaves of bread. And where did you get the stuff to make this? I know for a fact we didn't have any eggs or sausage." She asked him curiously while walking over to kiss Gigi "Good morning sweetheart. Did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked her

"Yup." Gigi answered sweetly

"I swear girl we are going to have to talk to daddy about teaching you complete sentences."

"Rory, she's two."

"And what's your point? She is old enough to say yes ma'am."

"OK, OK…" Logan said smiling, "Did you sleep well sweetheart?" he asked Rory placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Wonderfully." Rory said blushing. She knew the only reason she slept so well was because Logan was there. "What about you? How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastically. How could I sleep any other way with you lying next to me?" he replied cockily.

"Very funny Logan, now feed me. So you can go take your test."

"As you wish my lady."

AN: Sorry this chapter is short. There are longer ones coming up I swear. Read and Review


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Logan waked into his dorm room around two in the afternoon. He shut the door behind him and turned around to see Finn and Colin, both looking at him expectantly. "Well well well, what do we have here Colin? This couldn't possibly be our friend Logan. He would have never ran out on our party last night at 2:30 in the morning and just now be coming home twelve hours later." Finn said

"Well, he certainly looks like Logan; but _our _Logan left last night saying he had to get some sleep before his big test today and then didn't even show up for the test." Colin replied

"What? No test? Then where was our dear mate Logan all these many hours of the dreaded sunlight?"

"OK well since I'm not a hundred percent sure I can't actually say but I'm willing to propose the chance that our friend here was with Gilmore."

"No Gilmore wouldn't have taken him in last night at three A.M.! Would she!" Finn replied half in shock looking straight at Logan

"No you're right, probably not. Plus Gilmore was in class for our test today so she definitely wasn't with Huntzberger."

"So mate, where were you?" Finn asked Logan

"I had a long day and I still have to go to the newspaper at 3:30.." Logan replied purposely avoiding the question.

"You never go to the newspaper Logan!" Finn said

"But you know who does Finn, Gilmore." Colin said

"I'm going to get ready I'll see you guys later." Logan said still avoiding their questioning glares while walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Colin and Finn both walked over to his door expecting to turn the knob and walk right in, but stopped when they realized that Logan had locked the door. "You do realize that he never answered your question right?" Colin asked Finn

"He didn't have to mate. He didn't have to. He may not have been with Gilmore this afternoon but he was with her last night."

"And how do you know that?"

"Two reasons. When I said she wouldn't take him in at 3 I was staring right into his face and he smiled. Meaning I was wrong, and that she would. Plus I talked to Geller ten minutes before I got home and she said that the next time we have a party to end it before Logan gets restless and shows up at their dorm at god awful hours of the night again." Finn said grinning like an idiot.

"Geller is one scary lady."

"That she is Colin. That she is." Finn said

Ten minutes later Logan walked out of his room. He went straight into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. He walked into the living room and turned the TV to CSPAN and plopped onto the couch. Finn and Colin both looked at each other neither really knowing what to say. Twenty minutes later he got off the couch, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, without saying a single word.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: still applies

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story.

Chapter Five

"Can I have four of your largest coffees please." Logan asked the man behind Rory's favorite coffee stand

"That'll be twenty dollars." He told Logan

Logan handed the man thirty dollars, "Keep the change."

"Thank you."

Logan checked his watch, _2:40. _Still plenty of time to get there. He walked into Branford dorm and within minutes he was standing in front of Rory's door. He knocked and stood there waiting. When the door opened he heard "Oh it's you."

"Nice to see you to Paris."

"Rory's in her room with Gigi, you can go on in there." Paris said then noticing the coffee in his hands she added, "Nice trick, you know the key to Gilmore's heart, Coffee."

"Actually this one is for you Paris," Logan told her while handing her one of the coffees, "It's a thank you for letting me in last night. You didn't have to."

"Thanks, but you're wrong about one thing. Rory would have killed me if I turned you away." Paris said before she walked out the door

Logan smiled at Paris' comment and then knocked on Rory's bedroom door. "Come in!" she yelled

"Hey Ace, what are you doing in here?" Logan asked before he was pounced on by Gigi. "Hey there Ms. Gigi! How you doing today?" He asked while hoisting her into his arms

"Good." She cooed

"What are you doing here Huntzberger? Is that coffee?" Rory asked

"Would I bring you anything less? Two cups of your favorite on-campus coffee darlin'." Logan said handing her the cups. He looked down at his watch. _2:50._ "You are going to be late for your newspaper meeting if you don't leave now, Paris left five minutes ago." He told her

"Are you kidding Logan? I can't take Gigi with me!"

"Who said anything about taking her with you? I've got her. I'm perfectly capable of watching that beautiful little sister of yours. Whatcha say Gigi you wanna stay with me for a little while and let Ror go to her newspaper meeting?"

"Yay!"

"Ok enough said, get out of here Ace."

"Are you sure Logan?"

"Go Ace. Now before Doyle has a hissy fit." Logan told her laughing

"Thank you so much Logan!" Rory said throwing her arms around Logan to hug him and then giving him a soft quick kiss on his lips and turning to run out the door.

"Ace!"

"Yea?"

"I'm only going to let that go because you are in a hurry, next time I want a real kiss goodbye you understand me?" he said laughing

"Yea. I got it Huntzberger. I'll see you in two hours. Bye."

"Bye." He said turning back to Gigi, "What do you say girl you wanna go have some fun?"

"Yay!" Gigi exclaimed happily

"OK girl, let's go." Logan told her walking out the door, "I know a great park with swings calling your name sweetheart. Does that sound fun?"

"Yup!"

_At the Yale Daily News Office_

Rory walked in five minutes late for the meeting. Doyle let it go until after the meeting and then walked over to Rory's desk where she wastyping furiously. "Gilmore what are you doing here!" Doyle yelled causing Rory to jump, "Paris said you wouldn't be able to make it. She said you were with your sister."

"I was but then someone showed up and offered to watch her for me." Rory told him

"That's great how long are you going to be here?"

"I got an hour and half now."

"Great. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"I need to get a message to Huntzberger sometime in the very near future. Do you think you could make sure he gets it?"

"What makes you think that I would be able to get a message to Logan?Why wouldyou even think I'm going to see him in the very near future?"

"Don't play games with me Gilmore. I know you have some kind of relationship going on with him, even though i distinctly remember telling you that relationships in thenewsroom never lead to anything good. I'm not stupid."

"In other words Paris told you, and for the record me and Logan aren't in a relationship, and even if we were it would be none of your buisness. Plus Doyle you can't give me that argument about relationships in the newsroom. Your relationship with Paris would make you a hypocrite."

"Whatever Gilmore."

"What's the message Doyle? I'll be sure he gets it."

"That'smy star reporter. Tell him his father will be here one day next week, I'm not sure which one, and he expects Logan to be working on a byline."

"Will do Doyle."

"Thanks. Now get back to work." Doyle said and then walked away in a huff from Rory's desk.

_Logan's dorm_

Colin and Finn sat in the living room for a while after Logan left and played video games but both boys grew restless and decided to pay Logan a visit at the Yale Daily News Office. "Do we actually know what we are going to say to him when we get there?" Colin asked Finn

"Who cares? We'll say we were bored and wanted to know if he wanted to go out tonight and do something." Finn replied

_YDN Office_

Colin and Finn walked into the office and looked around for Logan. "I don't see him Finn. I don't think he's here." Colin whispered still looking around

"Well Gilmore is here. Maybe we're on the wrong track. Maybe he's not seeing Gilmore."

"No, remember he told us about the whole no-strings attached thing?"

"That's right he did, but that doesn't mean he's not seeing anyone else too. Logan's a playboy and you and I both know it." Finn told Colin

"Yeah he is but you and I both also know that he hasn't even came close to "seeing" or "dating" or even sleeping with someone else since before he made this arrangement with Gilmore. In fact I don't think he's been with anyone in few months. Not since he invited her to that LDB event. He's been pretty focused on Rory. He even gave the girl a pet name and apparently no one else is allowed to call her that. Remember when you called her _Ace _and he got all pissed off and practically yelled 'Don't call her that!'" Colin reminded him

"Yeah OK so you're right he's pretty into Rory. So why don't we ask her where he is," Finn said and then paused for a moment beforeadding, "Better yet, why don't we follow her and see if she leads us to him." Finn said sounding extremely conniving.

"Yeah OK sounds like a plan. I've got nothing better to do." Colin said "But we can't wait inside the newsroom. We can wait at the coffee stand right outside come on." Colin said a bit reluctantly

AN: I hope you like this chapter. The format for the next few chapters is going to be a little confusing but I'll explain that later. Read and Review PLEASE!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still applies

AN:Ok the format for this chapter is a little complicated. It's told from Rory's point of view and Colin and Finn's point of view. The sections starting with _Rory _are her's and the sections starting with _Colin and Finn_ are their's. Also anything in italics during Colin and Finn's point of view is what they hear Rory say.Enjoy.

Chapter Six

_Rory_

Rory left the newsroom at exactly 5:30 and the second she stepped out of the building and turned her phone on it rang. She looked at the caller id and saw the word _Logan_ flashing. "Hey, what can I do for you?" Rory said answering the phone

"That's an interesting greeting Ace, you sure you wanna ask me something as vague as that?" Logan asked

"I'll take my chances. Whatcha need?"

"Just make sure you read the note taped to your door ok?"

"I guess this means you twoaren't still there huh?"

"Nope."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Oh course you will or I'm holding your sister for ransom."

"Tell my dad that not me sweetheart." Rory said smiling

"I will duchess, but not anytime soon. He may still want to kill me and I don't think that's the best way to get back on his good side."

"You don't have to be on _his_ good side. You have to be on _my_ good side. I'm almost to the dorm I'll call you back."

"Bye" Logan said hanging up his phone

_Finn and Colin_

Following Rory proved to be harder than they had both originally thought. Mainly because she walked incredibly fast. As soon as she walked out of the newsroom her phone rang and they could just make out the one-sided conversation.

_"Hey, what can I do for you?"_

"I wonder who she's talking to? Maybe its Huntzberger." Colin whispered

"Shut up so I can hear her!" Finn whispered back

"_I'll take my chances. Whatcha need? I guess this means you two aren't still there huh?"_

"Still where?" Finn asked 

"How the hell should I know Finn, you think I heard some other conversation you didn't?" Colin snapped back

"_OK I'll see you soon."_

"She's meeting someone." Finn said

"You think! We still have to follow her it could be Logan."

"_Tell my dad that not me sweetheart."_

"Sweetheart?" Colin and Finn both said at the same time 

"_You don't have to be on his good side. You have to be on my good side. I'm almost to the dorm. I'll call you back."_

"She hung up. Whoever she's meeting must not be at her dorm."

"Guess not. Try calling Logan see where he's at" Colin told Finn

Finn dialed a number and waited. "He's not answering."

"Did you get the voicemail?"

"No, it just keeps ringing."

"He's probably looking at the caller id, knows it us, doesn't want us to know where he's at and not answering."

They both followed Rory into the dorm. When she walked up to her door and turned the key in the lock they kept walking until they reached a corridor where they could keep an eye on her door.

_Rory_

Rory walked into her dorm room and went straight to her door. She found the note from Logan taped right in the middle. She opened it up and read it.

_Ace:_

_Hey… sorry we made such a mess in the living room. I promise I'll clean it up when the three of us get back, and yes Ace I said the three of us. You, me and the beautiful Gigi. Ok so what I want you do is walk outside your dorm and call me the second you get next to that coffee stand where we met. See you soon_

_Master and Commander _

"That's Logan for you, a pain in the ass." Rory said to herself 

"What?" a voice behind her said causing Rory to jump up in the air and yell

"Damn Paris! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me come in. Where's Gigi? Who'd you get to watch her?"

"She's with Logan."

"Twice in the same day. I'd say that arrangement of yours is getting more and more complicated everyday."

"What is that supposed to mean? You know what don't never mind I don't want to know. I have to go."

"To meet Logan?"

"Yes, to pick up Gigi. I can't just leave her with him. He's probably going insane. Oh and don't worry about this mess. Logan's going to clean it when we get back."

"Are you kidding me? He loves that little girl and she adores him. They are probably having the time of their lives. And Logan's going to clean the common room? How'd you swing that?"

"Well he messed it up. Bye Paris."

"Bye."

_Colin and Finn_

"God she's taking forever!" Finn said

"She's only been in there for five minutes Finn. You are the most impatient person I have ever met in my entire life. Plus Paris just went in there. She's probably talking to her." Colin replied

"Well Gilmore needs to hurry up. Did you try calling Logan back?"

"Yeah, still no answer."

"Damn where is he?"

"I thought we decided that Rory would lead us to him."

"And if she doesn't?"

"The we've wasted most of the day and have a real reason to get trashed tonight."

"Because we need a reason?"

"Well no, but still."

Just then Rory came out the door. "Time to go." Finn said

AN: Hope you liked it! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Gilmore Girls or Matt Czuchry (Logan)

AN: This chapter is told in Rory's point of view and in Colin and Finn's...

Chapter Seven

_Rory_

Rory walked out the door and turned to exit the dorms. She walked for about three minutes and then picked up her cell phone. "Ok I'm here now what."

"God Ace, you are just so sweet."

"Can it. I feel like I'm on scavenger hunt. How are y'all doing."

"She's fine Rory. Don't be so paranoid."

"I'm sorry. It's just that she's a baby and she barely knows you, and…"

"And you're dad will massacre me if anything happens to one single hair on her head."

"Exactly. So what am I supposed to be doing now."

"Tell the coffee vendor to give you the cup of coffee I bought for you. He's expecting you."

"Ok, hold on." she told Logan, "My friend here says that I have a cup of coffee waiting for me." she told the coffee vendor

"Are you Rory?" the man asked her

"Yes. I am Rory."

"Your friend is weird."

"Yes, I definitely agree with you about that one. Thanks."

"Have a nice day."

"You to." she told him "Ok, I'm back. Now what?" she asked Logan

"Go to the library. Call me when you get in front of the west entrance."

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Come on it's fun."

"Fine. I'll call you in 10 minutes."

"Bye Ace."

"Bye."

_Colin and Finn_

"Have I ever told you how much I really hate one sided conversations?" Finn said

"Well if you don't shut up we won't even hear that."

_"How are y'all doing?"_

"What is she talking about? We must have missed something while you were complaining." Colin told Finn

_"It's just that she's a baby and she barely knows you, and…"_ "Rory has a baby?" Finn said 

"Not that I know of and if Logan knew that then he would have told us that."

"_Exactly, so what am I supposed to be doing now? Ok hold on. My friend here says that I have a cup of coffee waiting for me."_

"_Are you Rory?" the coffee vendor asked_

"_Yes. I am Rory."_

"_Your friend is weird."_

"_Yes, I definitely agree with you on that one. Thanks."_

"_Have a nice day."_

"_You to. Ok I'm back. Now what?"_

"Back to a one-sided conversation now." Finn said 

"SHUT UP!" Colin hissed, "If you don't shut up we're going to get caught."

"_This is getting ridiculous. Fine I'll call you in ten minutes. Bye."_

"And she's moving again. Come on Colin."

"Do we have any idea where we are going?"

"No, or at least I don't. Do you recognize where she's going?"

"Not yet."

_Rory _

Five minutes later she was standing in front of the library. She pulled out her cell phone and hit her redial button. "Ok I'm here."

"Go inside and go straight to the third floor. When you get up there go into room 309 and look under all the tables under one will be an index card with a rendezvous point. Meet me there in 20 minutes."

"Remember when I said this getting ridiculous?"

"Yes. But I'm having fun and so is Gigi."

"How do you know did you ask her?"

"Yes and she said she was having a blast."

"Figures she'll speak real words with you and not with me. You must have charmed her."

"OK this is completely off topic but I think you're being followed. I keep getting phone calls from Colin and Finn exactly five minutes after we get off the phone. I of course am not answering them so it's probably egging them on. But um, whatever you do don't say my name or anything that will give me away. I'm going to deal with them later ok?"

"But why are…"

"Because I wouldn't give them any details about where I was all night last night or all day." Logan said interrupting her.

"Oh. And how long have you known this?"

"I figured it out when they called after the coffee stand. I just didn't want to say anything. I figure they aren't really hurting anything and they are just making themselves look stupid, plus if I know Finn they are close enough to hear you talk to me and the one-sided conversations are probably starting to really get to him. And if they aren't they will especially when all you answer with are things like oh, and yeah, or no."

"OK..." she answered still slightly confused

"See you're getting the hang of it. See you in twenty minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Colin and Finn _

"The library. Well now I know she's not meeting Logan here. I can't even remember the last time he was in the library!" Finn said

"I do. He caught Rory in here sniffing a _Pushkin_."

"A _Pushkin_?"

"A book written by Pushkin. Pushkin is an author."

"Oh."

"Shut up she's dialing the phone again." Colin said

_"Ok I'm here. Remember when I said this getting ridiculous? How do you know did you ask her?" _"Ask who?" Finn said 

"Must be the baby." Colin said

"I wonder whose baby she's talking about. Are we sure she's meeting Logan? Why would Logan have a baby?"

_"But why are…"_ "We missed something." Finn interjected 

"Obviously. Whoever she's talking to is really chatty this time."

"_Oh. And how long have you known this? Ok... Bye."_

"She's moving again. Try calling Logan again. If she's not talking to him then she's talking to someone and now I really want to know who." Finn said

"Just his voicemail after six rings. Where in the hell is he?"

_Rory _

Rory walked into the library and normally she would have headed directly for the stairs. But she didn't really like the fact that she was being followed so she walked quickly through the first floor making sudden stops and picking certain book off the shelves. The she went up the stairs and wandered around the third floor stacks before stopping at the section of Pushkin's novels. She picked up one of them and smiled, the memory of Logan catching her smelling it floated to the top of her mind. She put it back and headed for room 309. When she got in the room there were only three tables and luck was with her cause she found the note under the first one.

_Ace:_

_I'm sorry if this is getting on your nerves. I was just trying to kill time while you were at the paper and this seemed fun. It will be well worth the wait when you get here. In twenty minutes meet me at the Riverside Park (I know you know where it is). In exactly 18 minutes call me. _

_Master and Commander_

Rory had to admit that this was kinda cute. He obviously went to a lot of trouble to plan whatever he was planning. She was unsure of why she was calling him in exactly 18 minutes but never the less she started walking out of the room. Her mind drifted to where Colin and Finn were hiding. They were probably behind a book case or something. But now she didn't even care. They could follow her all they wanted. She walked towards Riverside Park for fifteen minutes and then set a timer on her phone to go off in three minutes. Three minutes later she was standing next to a coffee stand when the timer went off. She hit the redial button. "Ok."

"Coffee."

"Yea."

"Get some. Tell him you're Rory."

"Ok. Hold on." Rory told Logan. She walked over to the coffee stand and said "Hi. I'm Rory."

"Hi. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." She told him and walked away, "Do you know every coffee vendor in the state of Connecticut?"

"No. I'm just an excellent tipper. I'll see you in a few." And then he hung up.

_Colin and Finn_

"Dear lord the girl can walk fast!" Finn exclaimed

"I think she knows we're following her. I think this is all for our benefit." Colin said after the another one of Rory's sudden stops caused him to be plowed into by Finn

"Well that's not fair."

"Well is it really all that fair that we've been stalking her for the last hour and half?"

"Well no I guess not. But at least she could stop with these sudden stops. She's going to the stairs."

"We're on the third floor now."

"She stopped." Finn said, "She picked up a book. She's smiling. I wonder what book it is."

"We'll look when she walks away." Colin said, "Ok she's moving again."

As Rory walked into room 309 Finn followed her and Collin stopped to grab the book she was holding. He walked back over to Finn , "It's a Pushkin." he said.

"She was probably thinking about Logan." Finn said "I wish I knew what was in that room."

Rory came back out holding a piece of paper and a smile on her face. The boys followed her out the library and kept following her. They stopped 18 minutes later when she did. She walked up to the coffee stand.

"_Hi. I'm Rory."_

"_Hi. Here's your coffee."_

"Have you noticed that she hasn't paid for any of the coffee she's gotten yet." Finn asked

"Yea. SShh.."

_"Do you know every coffee vendor in the state of Connecticut?" _

"She hung up."

_Rory_

Rory walked into Riverside Park and started walking around. After about a minute and half her phone rang. "Up for a game of hot or cold Ace?"

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Never to old to have fun. Start walking in a general direction I'll let you know if you are hot or cold. Then again you're always hot so…"

"Yeah yeah," she said turning left and walking over towards the swings

"Cold Ace. We've done been there today. I'll tell you Gigi loves swings."

"Yeah I know she does." She said turning right and walking towards the jungle gym, "What about now?"

"Cold. Tell you what turn towards the petting zoo and walk that way."

"Ok." She said walking towards the petting zoo, "How about now?"

"Arctic. I just wanted to see your hips sway when you walked that way. I can see you from where I am." Logan said laughing

"Jackass. Just tell me where you and Gigi are." Rory demanded

"Ok come back towards the jungle gyms and pass them, walk for about a minute or two and you'll come across a picnic area. That's where I am."

"Ok."

_Colin and Finn_

"Riverside Park?"

"SShh.. her phone rang." Colin demanded

_"Aren't we a little old for this? Yeah, yeah." _

"Ok she keeps turning in all different directions do we follow her to each and risk getting caught or stand here and wait to see her pick a definite direction?" Finn asked

"We wait."

"_Yeah I know she does. What about now? Ok. How about now? Ok. Jackass. Just tell me where you and Gigi are. Ok."_

"She's headed towards the picnic area. We can see everything from the jungle gym if we go to the top." Finn said

"Sounds like a plan."

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this. I was having some AOL problems... darn AOL nazis... anyway, I'm sorry this is so short and with the hiatus coming up I'll probably be writing a lot more, although i do have a mild case of writer's block... So I guess just read and review!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls or any of the male leading characters for that matter do you think I'd be writing fan fictions?

AN: Ok again this chapter is being told from Rory and Colin and Finn's POV...

Chapter Eight

_Rory_

Rory walked past the jungle gyms and approached the picnic area. She noticed exactly how large the picnic area was. She started walking towards the back when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a picnic table in the far left corner set up with a dark blue tablecloth, two candles, and a vase full of white and pink tulips. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She wasn't sure how Logan knew it but she loved tulips. The breath caught in her throat when she looked past the table and saw a play pen with an enormous amount of toys for Gigi. "See something you like Ace?" Logan whispered extremely close to her ear.

"Its beautiful Logan. Absolutely beautiful." Rory croaked out. She was still trying to catch her breath from the chills that he sent down her back when he whispered in her ear, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table. She watched him pull out a chair for her and then walk past her to put Gigi in the playpen. "What did you do Logan?"

"I thought you'd like this. If I was wrong I'm sorr…"

"NO, I love it. It's amazing and romantic and beautiful and…"

"Ror, stop babbling. You love it. That's great."

"Doesn't this go against our no strings attached rule? I mean this isn't the kind of date you take a _no-strings attached_ girl on."

"I don't think so... and so what if it does? So we bend the rules for a night."

"We've been bending the rules all day."

"Well then, we'll bend the rules for an entire day." Logan said with a laugh. He got up and walked over to where Rory was sitting dragging his chair behind him. He put it right next to Rory's and leaned in close to her. "Did you manage to lose Colin and Finn?" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine yet again.

Rory smiled and when her eyes lit up she cause the same chills to go through Logan. "No. I tired to lose them on the first floor of the library but they still managed to follow me here. They are sitting on the jungle gym. Finn's voice carries very well." She whispered back

Logan was slightly stunned by the chills that ran down his spine when Rory's voice whispered out the lips that he couldn't stop staring at and when her blue eyes twinkled back at him when she smiled. He paused for a moment not long enough for even Rory to pick up on it andtook a deep breath to gethis composure back. "This is ridiculous. I'll be right back." Logan said looking slightly annoyed

"Where are you going?"

"To handle your stalkers." He said. He leaned down and kissed her soft and fast. Then he leaned down and kissed Gigi on her forehead. "I'll be right back little one."

"Hey Logan..." Rory called to him

"Yea?"

"I'm only going to let that go because you are in a hurry, next time I want a real kiss goodbye you understand me?" she told him purposely echoing his comment from earlier in the day.

"Yea...I got it Ace, I'll be right back." he said already turning around to walk over to Finn and Colin. Rory never saw the smile on his face widen.

_Colin and Finn _

"You know we won't be able to hear them from here right?" Finn said slightly annoyed.

"Well, Finn what do you suggest that we walk up behind her and play her shadow. Just keep your eyes open. Whoever she's meeting is here."

Finn and Colin both took a seat at the top of the jungle gym. When Rory stopped walking they followed her gaze and saw the picnic table. It was set up with a dark tablecloth, two candles and some flowers in the middle. Off to the left was a playpen. It was an extremely romantic set up. "Do you see that? Maybe she's not meeting Logan. I mean it's not like they are dating. They just have this no strings thing. Which usually means like a date to the movies or somewhere cheesy like thatand this is definitely a date for a couple held together by a ball of yarn. It's extremely romantic." Finn said

"Yeah that's what I thought too, however, Logan just walked up behind her. With a baby in his arms I might add." Colin said

"A baby? Whose baby is that?" Finn asked again

"I don't know Finn!" Colin answered back already sick of Finn asking him that question."But it was definitely Logan who set this up. See he's leading her to the table."

They watched Logan lead Rory to the table and set the baby in the playpen. Logan pulled his chair over and sat next to Rory. "I wonder what they are talking about. The both have big smiles on their faces." Colin said

"Yeah they do." Finn said. He then saw Logan stand up and kiss Rory. "That wasn't much of a kiss." he said. Then he saw Logan walk over and kiss the baby. "He likes that little girl."

"How can you tell it's a girl Finn?"

"Dress. Plus Rory said _she_ earlier remember?"

"Oh... yeah I remember now."

They watched Logan walk away from Rory. Instead of walking towards them Logan was walking away from them. "Maybe he just set this up for Rory. Maybe he's not the one doing it. Maybe Rory's trying to woo someone." Colin said even though he didn't really think that Logan would do that for a girl he was somewhat seeing.

"And Logan would help? I don't think so. Logan wants that girl. He may not want to date her but he definitely wants something from her. He wouldn't help her woo another guy." Finn said

"I lost Logan. I don't see him anymore." Colin said

"Oh well, we'll just watch Rory. You know... she really is beautiful. I can see what Logan sees in her. I wonder just how available she really is?" Finn said

"That she is boys. Ace is definitely beautiful." came a voice from behind them causing Finn to jump and Colin to almost fall off the jungle gym, "And she truly looks amazing from this angle."

"LOGAN! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME MAN!" Finn yelled

"Why are you two following Ace?" Logan asked the two.

"Well…" Colin started

"No don't tell me. I already know. It's because both of you are nosy. You wanted to know where I was last night and I wouldn't tell you. Then you wanted to know where I was all morning when I missed that test, and I wouldn't tell you. Then you wanted to know why I was going to the newspaper and I wouldn't tell you. Am I getting warm?"

"You weren't at the newspaper though Logan…" Finn said before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth

"So you were following me too huh?" Logan said his eyes narrowing at the idea of his two best friends snooping all day

"Dumbass!" Colin said looking at Finn before turning back towards Logan. "That's where we found Rory. We wouldn't have had to follow her around if you would have answered the phone when we called instead of playing games with Gilmore and the baby."

"Yeah, who's the baby?" Finn asked

"She's Rory's sister. When I showed up at Rory's last night I bribed her with a meal and babysitting so she could take her test."

"Babies aren't allowed in the dorms. And since when does Logan Huntzberger have to bribe a girl to get to spend the night? Where did you sleep? And where were you when you were supposed to be at the newspaper?" Colin said

"Yeah well, no one knows she's there. And since Rory. You and I both know that she's not like every other girl I've ever been with Colin. She's the most difficult women I've ever met." Logan said pausing long enough to think, "And I slept on the couch." He said lying, but also completly unsure of why he was lying. "And I was with Gigi when I was supposed to be at the newspaper. I knew there was some big meeting that Rory wouldn't have wanted to miss, so I offered to watch her. But that's beside the point. I want you both to go home and quit following her. NOW!"

"Aww… How sweet. Huntzberger's gone soft. What kind of a name is Gigi?" Finn asked

"It's short for Georgia. Rory said Gigi's mom is an insane lady who was apparently obsessed with repeating the same sound over and over again. And again that's beside the point. It doesn't matter why she named her Gigi.Now please leave so I can go back to my date." Logan told them.

"Back to that. This is a pretty swanky date you got cooked up here. What's up with all the romantic stuff? You've never had to woo a girl before." Finn said

"Yeah Logan, this looks pretty elaborate for a no strings attached fling. And the little scavenger hunt thing. Was that just a fun way to annoy the hell out of _Ace_?" Colin asked

"Ok, first of all. I think the scavenger hunt bothered you more than her. Second I'm not trying to woo Rory Gilmore. Third don't call her that."

"Don't call her what Logan?" Finn asked with a grin on his face knowing that Colin was testing his reaction to him referring to her as his pet name for Rory.

"You know what Finn." Logan replied slightly suprised by the anger that came whenColin called her Ace.

_"Ace_? Why not? Does it bother you Logan?" Finn asked still grinning like an idiot

"Because that's my name for her. If you two want to call her something otehr than Rory get your own pet name."

"He's very territorial about her isn't he. If I didn't know better I'd think that _Ace_, I mean Gilmore, wasn't just a fling Logan wants to have. Is she more than that Logan? I mean you're babysitting for goodness sakes. YOU don't baby-sit Logan, you hirenannies. And now you are putting her feelings and academic career before your own. That to me looks like someone who has gotten himself attached to a girl." Colin said

"Ok, both of you leave now. I have a beautiful girl down there waiting to be fed." Logan practically yelled

"Ok, ok we're leaving. Jeeze don't have an aneurysm. Go back to your date." Finn said laughing

"Oh and Finn..." Logan called out to him

"Yea?" Finn said back awaiting something that could surely not be good

"She's available.." Logan told him. He watched Finn's face light up slightly but before Finn could get too excited he added, "BUT NOT TO YOU!"

"Why not me? What's wrong with me Logan? It's not like she's your girlfriend." Finn said teasing

"She's far to good for you." Logan said smiling, "Hell, she's far too good for me."

Finn even still smiled at this and Logan turned around and started walking back to and Finnboth got up and started walking out of the turned around and looked at Logan who was walking back towards Rory and put a hand out to stop Finn. "Did you notice that he didn't answer my question about being attached to Gilmore?" he asked Finn

"Yeah, I did. You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think our dear Huntzberger is a gonner."

"I think you're right Finn. I think you're right." Colin said smiling knowingly

AN: Again sorry it took so long to post this... this is the last chapter I have already written so now it's back to the hard part... the date is coming up and i swear there will be some Lorelai and Rory interaction coming up too... maybe even some Lorelai and Logan interaction too... who knows... read and review please... your happy feedback keeps me going...

AN2: And I know that Rory's favorite flowers are sunflowers but I didn't think they would fit in as well as the tulips did... and who knows maybe Rory likes tulips...


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews... the next chapters are already in production and will be coming soon...

Chapter Nine

Logan turned around and left Colin and Finn but he still caught the last part of their conversation. "_I think our dear Huntzberger is a goner."_ Logan smiled at this and couldn't help but think that they didn't know what they were talking about. He walked back over to Rory but the sad tone in her voice stopped his feet from moving any closer. He stepped back near a tree before she could see him. He could hear her talking to Gigi.

"What do you think Gigi? You like Logan?" he heard Rory ask the toddler

"Yea" Gigi said excitedly

"Did you have fun with him today?"

"Yea."

"What did you do?"

"Swing."

"Oh that sounds fun. Anything else?"

"Slide."

"Sounds like you had a pretty interesting day. You wanna know a secret?" Rory asked her with a mysterious tone in her voice that caught Logan's interest.

"Yea."

"I like him too…" Rory responded barley loud enough for Logan to hear, "but it would probably be a good idea not to get too attached to him ok…" Rory said sadly

"Why?"

" 'Cause the men in our lives always leave us Gigi."

"Oh."

Logan was unsure why but this conversationwas upsetting him deeply. He felt bad for her, and even though he wasn't sure he wanted any kind of a committed relationship with this girl, he couldn't figure out why anyone in their right minds would ever leave her. For the hundredth time today he thought that maybe Paris had been right and that they couldn't make this no-strings attached relationship work. That no matter how bad they both want it to work it probably wouldn't. The sad, melancholy look on her face pulled strangely at Logan. And for a split second he could almost feel his heart breaking. He had never felt anything quite like that and the mere fact that he was feeling like this now wasterrifyinghim. He took a deep breath planning on returning to her and his breath caught in his thought causing him to have to clear his throat. The noise caught Rory's attention and a smile leapt to her face. "Did you get rid of my stalkers?" she asked him smiling

Logan realized how quickly her mood changed as soon as he stepped into her line of vision and smiled at her. The fact that he had that kind of affect on her delighted him. "Oh course I did Ace. You didn't think I'd ask them to join _our_ date did you?"

"No. Did you find out why they were following me?"

"Me." he answered as if it explained everything, "Now, how about we start our date?"

"Ok, what do we got?" Rory asked eagerly

Logan reached under the table somewhat surprised that Ace, his star reporter, hadn't even snooped around while he was gone. He pulled out a picnic basket and pulled out two plates. He put one in front of her and one in front of him. "Close your eyes." He instructed her and smiled when she complied reluctantly.

"This better not be a trick Huntzberger." She told him looking slightly scared

"No tricks, just treats." He said laughing. He pulled out a take out bag and pulled two boxes out of it. He pulled the food out of her box and set it on the plate and did the same for himself. He then pulled out two to-go cups of coffee and set them in front of her and pulled out one for himself. "Open your eyes Ace." He told her when everything was set up.

Rory opened her eyes and looked slightly stunned. "Cheeseburgers!" she asked suprisingly.

"Don't you like cheeseburgers?" he asked although he already knew the answer

"I love cheeseburgers. Wait, how did you know I liked cheeseburgers?"

"I have my sources."

"How?"

"I called your mom." He said smiling

"You called Lorelai? The Lorelai that caught you undressing her daughter at a vow renewal service. The Lorelai that refers to you as _Limo Boy_? That Lorelai?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes,but I didn't know that she referred to me as Limo Boy, when I called her she referred to me as Logan, the rich Yale boy who was trying to worm his way into her daughters bed, but yes that Lorelai. How many other Lorelai's do you know?" Logan told her with a smile on his face

"Well I did know one more, since I'm Lorelai Gilmore the third, but my great grandmother died last year, so I guess she doesn't count anymore now does she?" Rory told him babbling slightly

"No I guess not." Logan told her laughing slightly and then added, "I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm sure she was a wonderful lady. Much like the other two Lorelai's that I know." Logan told her. "Now eat your cheeseburger." He said getting up and walking over to Gigi. "Now… these missy are for you." He said handing Gigi some French fries that she scooped up immediately, "Eat up Gigi."

Rory picked up her cheeseburger and went to take a bite but then set it back down on her plate and looked over at him. "This was sweet of you Logan."

"Well I figured you bribed me with a lunch that I didn't buy today, so I'd do dinner."

"But you made me breakfast this morning too. And you know you never told me how you got all the stuff to make that delicious impromptu breakfast."

"I bribed Paris."

"What did you bribe her with?" Rory asked Logan suspiciously

"Breakfast. I saved her a bunch and put it up before you got up."

"Oh, so you made her breakfast _too_?" she asked him teasingly

"Only so that I could make you breakfast. Now eat your cheeseburger." Logan told her for the second time

Rory took a bite of her cheeseburger and a smile crept up to her face. "Logan," she said suspiciously

"Yea Ace?"

"How did you get cheeseburgers from Luke's?"

"Not only did I get cheeseburgers from Luke's... how about you use that beautiful mouth of yours andtaste your coffee." He said grinning

Rory took a sip of her coffee and then smiled the biggest smile Logan had ever seen on a girl before. "You got me coffee from Luke's?" Rory asked not even bothering to hide the surprise from her voice

"Well you did say that Luke made the best coffee in the state of Connecticut. I myself had to try it out." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Yea. It is the best but how did you…"

"Ace, why do you have to ask so many questions?" Logan asked interrupting her

"It's just that I haven't had a cup of this since my mom and Luke broke up, and I'm not quite sure how to react to the fact that my first cup of this magical elixir of life was obtained in a manner in which I am unaware of." Rory told him

"Well if you must know… I called you mom right after you left today for the paper and after ten minutes of listening to a lecture about where and when inappropriate times and places to be undressing her only child are, and how the best way to avoid a repeat performance being witnessed by herself, your father, and the much scarier Luke would be not to undress her daughter, I got her to actually listen to the words coming out of my mouth. I apologized for the way we met and I told her that I would make it up to her, and then I explained that I had somehow managed to end up babysitting Gigi. And of course now I know where you get that awful habit of never letting me finish a conversation because she immediately jumped in and asked me where you were. When I told her that I offered to watch Gigi so that you could go to the paper, a place in which I strive to avoid, she interrupted me again and said that she had changed her mind and that she loved me. Your mom is quite the character Ace." He said smiling at the beautiful girl next to him that was trying to appear as if she was patiently waiting for him to finish his story, "Then I told her that I was planning a surprise dinner for you and asked her what your favorite thing to eat is. She asked if I wanted something expensive or something sorta sentimental. I told her sentimental. And she said that she would go with Luke's infamous cheeseburgers and coffee and then gave me the number for the diner."

"Ok, so that explains that but how did you get the food here? Luke's is in Stars Hollow and I wasn't gone long enough for you to drive there and back, set all this up, and still actually do all the things you did with Gigi today."

"Well that part is just as simple too. I called the diner and Luke answered. I told him who I was and then he, who I'm guessing has spent far too much time with the two of you, interrupted me too. He yelled at me for "the incident"." Logan said making air quotes, "Then he very bluntly asked me what I wanted. So I told him that I wanted to get you a cheeseburger and some coffee as a surprise and he told me that he'd make it and that he could deliver it if I wanted him to. I told him that it was unnecesary, because let's face it Ace, the man scared me to death the last time I saw him, I'm not about to approach him without you, and that I'd send someone up there to get it. He asked me why I wasn't coming to get it and I told him that I was watching your little sister and I didn't have a car seat or anything. He said that was responsible of me, although it didn't sound as nice coming out of his mouth as mine." He said laughing, "So then I hung up with him, and called Stephanie."

"Stephanie? You sent Stephanie to pick up my food?" Rory asked unbelievably

"She was the only one I could think of that wouldn't say a word to Colin or Finn about it. Plus she likes you, and she owed me a favor. Then while Stephanie was gone I set up this and went and got the flowers."

"Let me guess you asked my mom what my favorite flowers were?"

"Yea, and she said sunflowers. But since I didn't think that sunflowers would work so I asked her what your next favorite flowers were and she said…"

"Tulips. Pink and white tulips." She interrupted

"Exactly."

"Logan I mean it. This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me. _No one_." she ephasized the last no one just to make sure she got her point across

"Well Ace, it seems like you were dating the wrong kind of guy then doesn't it?" he said cockily "Now eat your cheeseburger. It's going to get cold, and I went through a lot of scary phone calls with people who don't like me at all to get this food."

"Yes Master and Commander." Rory replied picking up her cheeseburger and starting to eat it.

AN: Another chapter done... I promise some Rory and Lorelai interaction in Ch. 10 and maybe even some Luke and Lorelai.. if not in 10 definately in 11... Read and Review please... your reviews keep me going...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Disclaimer: O how I wish I owned Matt Czuchry…

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews…

Logan enjoyed watching Rory drink her coffee. In fact he thoroughly enjoyed watching her drink her coffee. The look of pure ecstacy that crossed her delicate face was enough to make his stomach flutter. He didn't know when it had happened but that fluttering feeling was becoming a more frequent visitor whenever he was near Rory. He had always taken pride in the fact that he was a ladies' man and never really got emotionally involved with any of the girls. But even he was starting to realize that Rory was _different_. Whenever he was with any of the other girls he got those 'I'm about to have sex with this girl' feelings in his stomach, but with Rory the fluttering never stopped. He was nervous around her. And that scared him. He had never been nervous around a girl before. Ever. The girls were always nervous, not him, not Logan Huntzberger. But needless to say he was nervous. He was worried that she wouldn't like this date no matter how much trouble he went to. But sitting here watching her drink her beloved '_elixir of life'_ with the smile on her face all of those worries flew from his head. She glanced back up at him and caught him staring at her. A smile graced her lips at first but then it quickly changed to a half-frown. "Is there something wrong Rory?" Logan asked her. The tone in his voice showing that the worries he had just minutes ago banished from his system were now coming back with a vengeance.

Rory, noting the concern in his voice, unconsciously smiled. It was good to know that he cared enough about her to be concerned. "No Logan everything is fine." Rory told him trying her hardest to assure him

"Then why the frown?" he asked her

She could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't believe her. She had been lost in thought while drinking her coffee and hadn't even realized that she was frowning. "What frown?"

"The one that was on that normally gorgeous face of yours just a few seconds ago Ace."

"I didn't realize that I was frowning. I was just thinking that this is one of the most romantic nights I've had in a really long time."

"And that inspired a frown?" Logan asked quizzically

"No, of course not. Nothing about tonight would ever inspire a frown. Logan tonight is wonderful."

"Well I am glad to hear that tonight is wonderful Ace. You know I try to surprise you whenever I can. So again I ask… explain the frown."

"Well I was drinking the coffee from Luke's and that made me think about Luke. Which made me think about him and my mom breaking up. Which made me think about my mom, and that made me sad, forcing a frown to grace this, how did you put it, normally gorgeous face of mine." Rory told him

"Well…" he started but was interrupted by a ringing cell phone coming from Rory's side of the table. Rory just sat there listening to it ring for a few more rings before Logan reached over and grabbed it off and answered it before she could even protest. He looked at the caller id and smiled. "Huntzberger dating slash babysitting service. How may I be of assistance?"

"Why Mr. Huntzberger now that you mention it I may actually need a date. Or maybe a babysitter. Rory does say I act like a baby sometimes. Why, are you interested?" Lorelai's voice carried through the phone

"Well of course I'm interested, but I am currently doing both so I'd have to pencil you in. Let's see…" he said and looked over in Rory's direction, "Hey Ace… I'm trying to pencil in another date with one fabulously good looking woman. How long you think it'll be before little Ms. Gigi will let our date be over and I'll be done babysitting you?" he asked her grinning

"Funny Huntzberger, but dating my sister would make you a jailbird and of the two of us here don't you think I'd be the one babysitting you?" she shot back with anger in her voice at him but with the smile never leaving her face

"Well it seems that my current appointments don't really like the idea of me abandoning them for you duchess." He said back into the phone

"Well damn and I was looking forward to spending some quality time with a rich Yale man…"

"You know actually we were just talking about you." Logan told Lorelai changing the subject

"Yea, WOW that date must be going really well…" Lorelai said sarcastically

"You know I really think it is… did you want to talk to Rory?" Logan said ignoring the sarcasm pouring from Lorelai's mouth

"Yeah let me talk to her and then I'll let you know if your date is going as well as you think it is." She told him laughing

"Sure thing…" Logan told her before handing the phone to Rory, "Here Ace your insane mother wants to talk to you."

"Thanks" she told Logan, "Hey Mom!" Rory said excitedly

"Offspring! Fruit of my loins! How's my favorite daughter doing?"

"I'm fine mom… I can't believe you helped Logan set this whole thing up."

"Is it romantic?"

"Yea."

"Even with Gigi there? Tell me something. How did Logan really end up with Gigi most of the day? What did you really bribe him with? What have I told you about making deals with Satan spawn guys? They are all just a big ball of trouble. And this thing was Huntzberger has me worried babe. You two aren't dating and you were going to sleep with him. That's not like you kiddo." Lorelai said barely being able to mask the genuine concern in her voice

"Yes even with Gigi here, Logan is great with Gigi, and I'm sure that whatever story he fed you about ending up with Gigi was truthful, unless it was perverted and then it's a lie. And he's not Tristin Mom, I thought I had made that clear." Rory told Lorelai purposely ignoring the comments about her and Logan's stringless arrangement and her and Logan having sex.

The mention of someone named Tristin caught Logan's attention and he looked at Rory. He stopped listening to the conversation that was going on between Rory and her mother and retreated back into his thoughts. He wasn't sure who this Tristin guy was but he was certain Rory had never talked about him. The only one of her ex's that he knew anything about was that moron Dean. The idiot that dumped her in front of a group of people, but that was all he knew. He made a mental note to ask Rory about Tristin later when he was interruped by Rory's voice. "Logan… god Logan are you ignoring me?"

"What? NO! Of course not, I just spaced out for a second. What is it?" he asked

"My mom wants to talk to you again." She told him as if it was obvious

He then noticed the phone being held out for him to take and felt kind of stupid. He took the phone and held it to his ear, "Hello."

"Get up and walk away from the table, out of her earshot. I want to talk to you." Lorelai told him calmly

"Um.. ok." He told her and then looked at Rory, "Apparently I will be right back in a second Ace." He told Rory

"Where are you going?" Rory asked Logan

"Apparently out of your earshot, although why I'm doing so is a mystery to me." he told her. He walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise." He then walked away from Rory and made it back to the jungle gyms he had kicked Finn and Colin off of earlier. "Ok, I'm out of her earshot." He told Lorelai

"Good. What did she really bribe you with to watch Gigi?" Lorelai asked immediately

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me boy, I can still go back to calling you the smarmy rich Yale guy only interested in getting into my daughters pants, and if I don't like you, you can bet your little rich ass that her father with never come around on his opinion of you."

"She let me sleep on the couch in her common room last night. And you could go back to calling me that if you want. You'd still be wrong about me. I am not focused on getting into Rory's pants." He told her calmly and suprisingly truthfully

"Please Huntzberger. If I wouldn't have shown up at that vow renewal you and I both know that things in that room would have progressed much more than they did, and at the time you two didn't even have this extremely confusing no-strings relationship."

"With all due respect Lorelai, this thing with Rory has never been about getting into her pants." Logan said trying to contain the hostility in his voice. He wasn't sure why but it was bothering him that people thought all he cared about was sex. Rory was never about that. She was special.

"What are you saying Logan? Because with all due respect, I don't know if I believe you. It's not like you are in a committed relationship with her. You both can see other people, and I bet you take full advantage of that fact."

Logan wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew he could defend himself and say that he had barely been out on any dates that weren't with Rory in the past few months, but he knew that Lorelai wouldn't believe him. "What happened to the Lorelai I talked to this afternoon?" Logan asked. He was unsure where all this was coming from. This afternoon Lorelai had been warm and inviting and now she was being, well kind of rude.

"She's having her head examined. She went insane when she inadvertently encouraged her daughter to have a casual sex relationship. Hell I don't even know how I did it, but I must have. Or you did. 'Cause that's not Rory."

"We don't have a causal sex relationship. We haven't even had sex." He told her slightly more agitated than he was before

"That doesn't mean you haven't been sleeping with half of Yale though."

Logan was offended. Sure there were other girls and other dates but he hadn't slept with anyone since he started his arrangement with Rory. For some reason he felt like he would be betraying Rory and he didn't want to do that. "OK, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you Lorelai. You may think that I'm some rich playboy, and you are certainly entitled to your opinion of me, and I'll admit that my reputation is deserved, but I'll say it again. This thing with Rory. It isn't about sex. It's about me caring about your daughter. I haven't really known her that long but she's always there in my head. Has been since before the whole vow renewal. She's special and I care about her; more than I think I even realize yet. And yes while I have in fact been out on a few dates since our arrangement began I have not slept with a single girl. And while I sit here arguing with you about my good or bad intentions towards Rory, she's sitting over there all alone on a date that YOU helped me arrange, and I don't really think that it's fair to her to leave her all alone much longer."

"Don't think that because you gave that little speech that this is over. I'm not going to help some rich playboy break my daughters heart, and I helped you with this date cause Rory deserves to have fun every now and again, and I knew that she would like it. And you're right it's not fair to her for me to keep you away arguing with you. Take me back to her so I can say goodbye."

"Already on my way. And just so you know Lorelai. I have nothing but good intentions towards Ace. And I certainly am not trying to break her heart."

"Good to know. Give me to my daughter." Lorelai said anger still evident in her voice

"Do you hate me now?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I like you now either."

"Earlier today you said you loved me."

"Coffee withdrawals." Lorelai said with much conviction

Logan walked back over to the table where Rory was sitting talking with Gigi. He put a smile on his face, tried to get all the anger out of his voice and handed her the phone. "Here Ace. Your mom wants to say goodbye."

Rory smiled when Logan came into view and took the phone "Hey mom."

"I'm going to go sweets. Call me later and let me know how the rest of the date went."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and looked over at Logan who was looking slightly pale. He was smiling but the smile looked forced, which wasn't something she thought she had ever seen. "What was that all about?" she asked unsure if he was ok

"Oh nothing. You ready for part two of the date?" he asked her smiling a real smile now

"There's more?" Rory asked excitedly

"Yup I just need to make a call." He said reaching for his cell phone.

He got up and starting walking away from table but he didn't go very far. Rory observed him carefully noticing that he seemed uneasy about something. He flipped his phone off and started walking over to her. She looked at him and he looked sad. She started to get up and walk over to him and wrap her arms around him but her phone rang. Logan tensed slightly but recovered quickly, but Rory still caught it. She knew he could see confusion written all over her face and that she wanted to say something but the phone just rang again. She moved to answer it. "Hello."

"Rory it's your father."

"Oh. Hey dad."

"I just got off the phone with your mother."

"You were on the phone with mom?" Rory asked and looked over at Logan, her voiceclouded withdisbelief. He had taken in a sharp breath at the mention of her mother but Rory couldn't address it now.

"Yes, she still won't forgive me."

"Dad, I don't think I want to discuss this with you. You really don't want to know where I stand on this whole you, mom and Luke thing." Logan let out a breath he had been holding when hey realized that Rory and Chris weren't talking about him.

"Fine. I'm standing at your door will you let me in?" Chris asked her

"I actually am not there at the moment but Paris should be and if she isn't you can let yourself in. I'm almost positive that it's unlocked. I'm on my way there as soon as I hang up this phone."

"Ok sweetheart I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah like 10. I love you."

"Love you too."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at Logan. "We have to make a stop at my dorm and give Gigi back."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Logan said. He reached over and picked up Gigi out of the play pen and started walking away from the picnic area. "Come along Ms. Gigi time to go back to daddy."

"What about all the stuff?" Rory asked

"Don't worry Ace it's taken care of."

"By who?"

"Who else. Your stalkers." Logan said laughing and reaching for Rory's hand.

AN: Ok I know I said there was going to be a lot of Rory and Lorelai interaction here but the fact that Luke was so miserable that he was being flat out mean to people and Lorelai was acting like nothing had happened was getting to me. And I decided that Lorelai needed someone to snap at and who better than Logan. So when the opportunity knocked to let her, I ran with it. Plus I really don't think that Lorelai approves of Logan at all since it doesn't appear that she likes the direction Rory's life is headed on the show. Next chapter Logan re-meets Chris. Rory and Lorelai fight about Logan. And Colin and Finn do some manual labor. Read and Review… let me know if you like this chapter… also any suggestions on what part 2 of the date should include would be welcomed… Thanks…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Logan…

AN: Hey… I just wanted to get this posted ASAP… I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it, but it works… I'm still open for suggestions on the second half of the date though…

_Colin and Finn _

"Tell me again how we got roped into this please." Finn asked Colin with a strong tone of exasperation in his voice

"This is our punishment for stalking Rory all day, which by the way was your idea, so why don't you just shut up and help me." Colin told Finn

Colin walked over to the table that Rory and Logan had just been occupying and started to pick up all the stuff left behind by the two. He disposed of the plates and then went to the pick up the coffee cups. The name on the cups caught his attention and he looked up at Finn. "Where's Luke's?"

Finn who was taking down the playpen and putting all the toys Logan had purchased into a box looked up and said "Huh?"

"Luke's. It's where Logan got this coffee. But I've never heard of it. So again I ask, where's Luke's?"

"How should I know? You and Logan are the coffee drinkers in our little trio. If anyone should know where Luke's is, I would think it would be you."

"You're right I should. I know where every coffee shop anywhere near Yale is, and the ones in Hartford, but I don't know where Luke's is."

"Well we'll just have to ask Logan where it is then won't we. Now all we have left to do is fold the table cloth and get the flowers right?"

"Yea, but Logan left specific instructions for the flowers. They are not to be harmed in any way whatsoever. If there is even a petal missing of Rory's precious tulips we're in trouble." Colin reminded Finn

"You know I'm sorry to say this but this is pathetic." Finn told him as he watched Colin pick up each and every tulip with the utmost care.

"What is?" Colin asked trying to concentrate all his attention on safely removing the tulips from the table

"Logan."

"Ah…And why is Logan pathetic?"

"Ok so maybe pathetic wasn't the best word, but look at us. We are handling a dozen pink and white tulips like they are some fine piece of crystal or something. They are just tulips."

"They're _Rory's_ tulips." Colin reminded him

"Ok so what. If I pick a petal off of them is she really going to notice the difference. And if she did, I could just buy her a new tulip. Its not like they are rare flowers. They're TULIPS. Everywhere I turn I see tulips."

"Who knows. It's Logan. The flowers are then to be delivered to Rory in twenty minutes at her dorm by the both of us with all the toys and the playpen and two cups of coffee, both black."

"Since when does Logan drink black coffee?"

"He doesn't."

"So…."

"They are both for Rory."

Finn just rolled his eyes at Colin. "I changed my mind. Pathetic was the right word."

"Huh?" Colin asked slightly confused

"Logan. He is pathetic. And a liar. There is no way that those two are in a no-strings attached relationship. He's running around here like a lovesick teenager."

"Yea well you tell him that. I'm not getting into this anymore. Which means I am not helping you follow her anymore or helping you do anything else that is going on in that permanently intoxicated mind of yours if it concerns Rory and Logan because I am not a fan of manual labor."

"Yea me either. Come on lets go. We're going to be late and then Logan is going to have a cow." Finn told Colin while picking up the box with the toys and the playpen. Colin picked up the bag of trash and the held tulips protectively in his other hand. They both walked out of the park both thinking the same thing, _What in the hell is Logan doing?_

_Rory and Logan_

Rory walked into the hallway with Logan who was holding Gigi right behind her. She stopped short of the door and turned around to look back at Logan. She smiled at him, reached for his hand and took a deep breath. She stepped up to the door and opened it. She walked in and shut the door behind Logan. He put Gigi down on the floor and walked over to the refrigerator to pack up all of Gigi's juice and stuff for Rory. She smiled realizing that he thought to do it and she never even asked. She looked around and didn't see her dad. "Dad." She called out to the common room

She watched as Paris came out of her bedroom. "He said to tell you he'd be right back. He just went to get a cup of coffee." Paris told her. "Does he know Huntzberger is here?"

"Um.. no."

"Didn't your dad walk in on you and Logan…"

"Yes." Rory said quickly interrupting before Paris could finish the question, "He did. But that is beside the point. He came here and he dropped off Gigi with no real explanation and interrupted my life at Yale and that includes my date with Logan tonight. So if he has a problem with it then he'll have to get over it. Because as soon as he comes and gets Gigi we're going back out to finish our date."

"Hey Ace, this grape juice wasn't here before was it? I mean you don't drink grape juice. Is it Paris'?" Logan called back from the other side of the dorm

"No, it's Gigi's." Rory yelled back smiling. She was amazed that he knew she didn't like grape juice

"God Gilmore that smile of yours in nauseating." Paris told her

"Well Geller, get used to it. I plan on doing everything in my power to keep it there for the rest of the night." Logan told her walking up behind Rory and wrapping his arms around her waist before laying a kiss on her collarbone.

Paris was about to make a remark about how the affection between the two was almost as nauseating as Rory's smile when the door opened and Chris walked in. "You two are lucky." Paris said sarcastically, "Rory's dad just walked in. I'll see you two later." She said before exiting the common room and going back into her room.

Logan walked over to where Gigi was and picked her up. Rory was watching him with a smile on her face. Chris had yet to notice Logan but saw his daughter with a spaced out look on her face. "Rory." Chris said to get her attention

"Hey dad."

"Where's my angel?"

"Right here." Logan said standing behind Chris

Chris turned around at the masculine voice and held out his arms for Gigi. She climbed over to Chris. "DADDY!" the little girl yelled excitedly

"Hey pumpkin. I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." Gigi replied

"Well why don't you go play with your sister for a minute and let me talk to this young man here."

"OK." Gigi said and walked over to Rory

"Actually Gigi I have a better idea." Rory said. She was not anxious to leave the two of them alone unsupervised for very long."You, not a word to him till I get back." She said pointing at Chris and walked over to Paris' door and knocked

"What?" Paris asked

"Watch her for a second please. I think Logan is going to need some help."

"She hates me." Paris said

"No she doesn't." Rory told her before she looked at Gigi, "You like Ms. Paris right?" she asked her

Gigi just shook her head no. "See I told you she hates me." Paris said

"Well tell you what Gigi you go in there with Ms. Paris and I'll give you a treat when I get back ok."

"OK." Gigi said reluctantly

"You owe me Gilmore." Paris said before she shut the door

Rory walked back over to Logan and her father. She took a deep breath and then looked at Chris and calmly said "Proceed."

"You are the twerp I caught with my daughter at the vow renewal." He asked Logan although he already knew the answer.

"Yes sir. Logan Huntzberger. It's nice to finally meet you." Logan said in his best parent pleasing voice

"Christopher Hayden. We met already remember. You were stripping my daughter in a coat room."

"Dad." Rory warned

"Yes sir. I will admit that the moment we met was not my best one. I just meant that it was nice to actually meet you. You know with names and everything, and not just 'hey you boy get off my daughter'." Logan said explaining

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked him

"Me and Rory were on a date."

"You took my baby daughter out on a date."

"Well technically yes, but I wasonly datingRory.Gigi I was merely helping baby-sit."

"Logan actually has been with Gigi most of the day." Rory interjected

"And why is that?" Chris asked suspiciously

"Because Dad I have classes! With tests! And newspaper meetings. I can't stop my life just because you show up needing a baby-sitter for the night and the next day. He offered to help me so I didn't miss any of my tests or my major newspaper meeting this afternoon. The words you should be looking for is thank you Logan, and not some way to insult him or some way to insert some fatherly concern for me."

"What does your mother think about this boy?" he asked Rory

"I'm not sure. But that's not the point. The point is that I needed help and he was here to help me."

Chris just nodded at Rory and looked over at Logan. "Are you dating my daughter?"

"Yes sir." Logan replied unsure of where this was heading

"Exclusively?"

_Damn _Logan thought _The man already hates me. this is just going to make it worse_. He looked over at Rory for help, his eyes pleading with hers but all he got from her face was an I'm sorry look. "Dad. Me and Logan aren't that serious. We both agree that we can see other people." Rory said trying to help but quickly realizing that what she said could possibly do more harm than good.

"Aren't that serious?" Chris yelled, "If your mom hadn't walked in on you two you would have slept with him and you aren't that serious! What are you thinking Rory?"

"I'm thinking that I'm 20 years old and can do whatever I want. I don't need your permission Dad, nor do I need your approval. If I want to sleep with half of Yale than I will!" Rory yelled

"No you will not!" yelled Logan and Chris at the exact same time. Rory just looked at Logan. She knew why her father wouldn't want her sleeping with anyone but Logan's outburst confused her. Why would Logan care who she slept with? He probably had a sleeping partner every night of the week.

Logan could feel Rory looking at him and he those nervous feelings jumped from his stomach to his throat. He didn't know why he yelled out at her but he did. Just then he heard a knock on the door and looked at his watch. _Right on time_ he thought. Before Rory could say anything, he looked at her and said, "I got it."

"You answer my daughters door now do you?" Chris said stopping Logan dead in his tracks. Rory just rolled her eyes and looked at Logan.

"Open it."

Logan opened the door and grinned seeing Colin and Finn standing there. Colin holding the flowers and coffee and Finn with the toys and play pen. "Come in."

"Logan man me and you are going to sit down and have a conversation later." Finn whispered loudly

Logan just rolled his eyes at Finn and ushered them in so that he could shut the door. The second Chris' eyes landed on Colin and Finn his head whipped around to Rory and then back to the guys "Who the hell are you two?" Chris demanded

Finn and Colin stopped laughing immediately and looked at Logan. "Don't look at me. I can't help you." Logan told them both laughing, "I can't even help myself."

"DAD!" Rory yelled before turning her attention to the boys, "Hello my stalkers. How are you this fine evening?"

"Rory maybe your sense of humor isn't appropriate here love" Finn said with fear in his voice looking straight at the man who appeared to be Rory's father. "I assure you sir that we were not stalking your daughter today. We were just looking for Logan." Finn added

"I see we can now add janitorial staff to your list of career choices Finn." Rory said laughing "Is that coffee?" she asked Colin

"Yeah it's for you. It's an apology for earlier. One cup from me, one cup from Finn." Colin told her before looking over at Chris. "Hello sir. I'm Colin and this guy over here who is looking pretty scared of you is Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chris nodded over at Colin and said "Chris Hayden. How do you know my daughter?"

"We're friends of Logan's." Finn said and as soon as he saw Chris' eyes cloud over in what appeared to be disapproval he added, "And I'm thinking that wasn't the best thing to say."

Finn handed the box of toys and playpen to Logan who set them by the door and smiled at Rory. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ to the three boys.

"Rory are you going to answer the phone?" Colin asked noticing the phone ringing

"I didn't even know it was ringing. Let it go to machine." Rory said "Are those my flowers?"

"Yeah. These are the ones off the table. They are in PERFECT condition." He added for Logan stressing the word perfect. "Not a petal missing. Logan assured us death if anything happened to them."

Rory smiled at this. She knew Logan knew that she had loved the flowers and he went through a lot of trouble making sure that she got to keep them. The answering machine message could be heard faintly in the background. The room went silent for a few seconds before a loud voice traveled over the machine "CHRISTOPHER HAYDEN! I SWEAR TO YOU A WORLD OF PAIN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS PHONE NOW!"

Rory smiled and looked over at Logan. "I think its for you dad."

Chris walked over to the room and picked up the phone "Lore?" he paused and Rory cringed at the one sided conversation. She would give anything to hear what her mother was saying, "I understand. She's my daughter too Lorelai! I know that! I know I did. Yes she is a great kid. You don't either?" Logan head popped up. _They were talking about him now. Lorelai was telling him that she didn't like him either,_ Logan realized. "Fine. Goodbye." He said and then handed the phone to Rory. "She wants to talk to you now."

"Yea mom? Ok I will… thank you." Rory said and hung up the phone. She walked over to Paris' door and knocked on it. Paris opened it immediately. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. It sounded like you needed help too. Take the girl." Paris said

"Come on Gigi, daddy's ready to go." Rory said. She took Gigi and Paris shut her door.

"Treat." Gigi demanded

"Ok come on." She said walking over to Colin. "Gigi this is my friend Colin he's going to give you one of those pretty flowers in his hand right there."

"What color do you want?" Colin asked Gigi. He couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot like Rory. His mind immediatley thought_ maybe that's why Logan likes the little girl so much, she reminds him of Rory._

"Pink."

"Ok here you go." He said handing the flower over to Gigi. He reached over and grabbed Finn." We're going to go now ok Rory?" when Rory nodded he looked at Logan and said, "Are you coming man?"

"No, Me and Ace still have half a date to get to." Logan told him. The words were spoken to Colin but tehy were directed at Chris and everyone in the room knew it.

"That dinner was only half of what youy have planned for Gilmore?" Finn said looking shocked. "Ok, see you later man," Finn said and then looked over his shoulder and threw in "Night _Ace_." And smiled and winked at Logan who was looking at him like he wanted to kill him

"Night Finn." Rory said "Night Colin." The two boys exited the room and Rory walked over to Logan. "Gigi say bye to Logan."

Chris expected his youngest daughter to just say a simple bye but Gigi reached over at Logan who eagerly took her in his arms and engulfed her in a hug. "Bye Wogan." Gigi said with a tear in her eye.

"Bye Gigi. I'm going to miss you little one."

"I visit?" Gigi asked him

"Of course sweetheart." Logan told her kissing her on the cheek. He walked over and handed her to Chris who was starting at him. "There's a box of stuff over there next to the door that I got her today, and a play pen. You can take them or you can leave them. It's up to you. Rory darling, I'm going to go in here and wait for you." He said motioning towards her door, "Come and get me when you are ready to go ok." He said

"Ok" Rory told him

"It was nice seeing you again Chris. Have a nice night. Bye Gigi." Logan said. He walked over to Rory and kissed her on the cheek and then walked into her room and shut the door.

"He's awful comfortable here isn't he?" Chris asked after the door was shut.

"Yes."

" Alittle too comfortable, don't you think?"

"No, I think he's just comfortable enough. And he has every right to be, he's always welcome here."

"I don't like him."

"I don't care."

"Your mother doesn't like him either."

Rory was shocked by the announcement but hid it well and looked at Chris and said, "She'll come around."

"Rory…"

"I think it's time for you to leave Dad."

"Rory…"

"Goodnight Christopher." Rory said and then turned on her heels and walked into her room and shut the door

Chris just stood there for a second. _She called him Christopher_ he thought to himself. _She's never called me anything but daddy. I've lost both of my Gilmore Girls. _And with that revelation he turned around and picked up the box and the playpen and told Gigi, "Come on baby… its time to go."

AN: Ok I know I said that I was going to have a Lorelai and Rory fight about Logan in this chapter but I decided to save it for the next chapter… Please Read and Review….


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Chapter Twelve 

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters on the wonderful show created by the talented mind of Amy Sherman Palladino. Unless of course she sells the rights to it for about 100 bucks cause that all I got in my bank account this month…

AN: Here is the much anticipated fight… It's not everyday Rory and Lorelai go at it, but it's usually about a guy so who am I to change what works… enjoy

Logan watched as Rory walked over to the phone sitting by her bed and snatched it up. She dialed a number and Logan could tell by her attitude that she was furious and that she was going to need some serious cheering up later. He watched as she waited for the other person and decided she must be calling Lorelai. He wasn't disappointed because when the phone was answered the first thing that popped out of her mouth was "Why don't you like Logan?"

"Why don't you like Logan!" Rory asked her mother in a tone that could only be described as anger and confusion

"Sweetheart its not that I don't like Logan, I don't trust Logan. I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into. I don't like who you're becoming because of him." Lorelai told her daughter trying to sound nice

"That's crap and you know it. I am no different now then I was at the beginning of this year. You know what I think it is. You're pissed because I'm dating someone that your mother would approve of. They've always hated my boyfriends and loved yours and now it's the other way around and you can't stand it!" Rory yelled back immediately regretting bringing Emily into this fight

"How dare you throw that in my face? This has nothing to do with Emily and you know it. And there's a whole in your theory. Two actually. One, your grandmother would never approve of you sleeping with Logan while he's sleeping with other girls. And two, LOGAN IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! But you're right maybe you are the same girl now that you were at the beginning of the year, but who says I liked who you were becoming then either. Remember Dean?"

She had initially been about to apologize about bringing Luke and her grandmother into this but mentioning the thing with Dean was a low blow. "I am well aware of the fact that Logan is not my boyfriend! And I can't believe you brought Dean into this. You know how awful I feel about that whole thing!" Rory told her.

"You're right Rory I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about Dean. I'm just worried about you. I just don't like Logan." Lorelai said immediately

"And again I ask why don't you like Logan? Don't tell me you don't trust him again."

"Rory how do you know you can trust him? You've barely known him for eight months."

Rory got up and walked towards the door. She stopped when she got there and turned around to face Logan and mouth _I'll be right back_. Logan who had been sitting there listening patiently looked at Rory and was amazed by the expression on her face. She was defending him against whatever Lorelai had said, even though he and Rory both knew Lorelai was probably right. Stunned and unsure of what to say he just nodded and watched her as she walked out the door into the common room. Once Rory was out of the room she started in on her mother again. "It doesn't matter how long I've known him mother. I trust him because I know that he would never let a single thing to happen to me. When I jumped off that scaffolding with him he held my hand, and he didn't have to say anything. I understood that gesture to say 'If anything happens to you it's happening to me too.' He held me while I cried after Dean dumped me in front of a group of strangers. He goes out of his way to make me laugh and smile, and when I'm around him I can't even help but smile. I feel safe with him. That's how I can be sure I can trust him."

"Well then if he cares about you all that much then why aren't you two in a real relationship. Why bother with this no-strings attached thing. It's things like that that has me worried babe. You don't do the no-strings attached thing. You make fun of girls who flit from guy to guy."

"I'm not flitting from guy to guy and you know it. The only guy I'm remotely interested in is Logan. And you're right I'm not that girl, but Logan can't do commitment, and I'm not even sure that I want to be in a committed relationship right now."

"Sweetheart eventually you will though, and you are going to want it with Logan. What happens when you see him out with other girls. You're going to be jealous and it's going to make you realize that you want more."

"And what do you think is going to happen when Logan sees me with other guys. Especially since the only guys I actually know are his friends. Listen Mom, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

Suddenly it all made sense to Lorelai. The wheels in her brain started turning. Perhaps there was more of her and her mother in Rory thatn she had initially thought. "You clever little minx! You are trying to make him jealous!"

"I am nothing but my mother's daughter." Rory said with a smile on her face. She was glad to have her mom back on good footing with her. "I know he likes me Mom. I know he wants me. He's just scared that he'll screw it up, and until he's not scared anymore I can wait."

"How can you tell?" Lorelai asked although her earlier conversation with Logan began replaying inn her head. _This thing with Rory, it's not about sex. It's about me caring about your daughter. I haven't really known her that long but she's always there in my head. Has been since before the whole vow renewal. She's special and I care about her; more than I think I even realize yet. And yes while I have in fact been out on a few dates since our arrangement began I have not slept with a single girl._

"Because of the way he looks at me when he kisses me, the tender way he holds my hand, the way he sacrifices his entire day to watch my little sister, and the way he lies to his friends so that we can have alone time without them tagging along. That's how I can tell, and its reasons like that that I can and will wait for him to open his eyes."

Lorelai could hear the emotion pouring from her daughters voice and then she had an epiphany. "Are you in love with him?"

"I still think that the 'L' word is a lottle premature.I don't even thinkI know what love is.I always thought that I loved Dean but…" Rory trailed off unsure how to finish the sentence.

Lorelai had never heard Rory talk about anyone the way she was talking about Logan just then and she knew that that's what Rory was trying to say with the unfinished sentence. That she had never felt this way before. Not about Dean. Certainly not about Jess. The words _And I certainly am not trying to break her heart_ that had came out of Logan's mouth earlier floated to her memory. It was then that Lorelai realized that Rory was probably right about Logan. She had met him and she knew that the boy was gorgeous. The reason that he hadn't been with anyone since he started this thing was Rory. It certainly couldn't have been because he couldn't find anyone else, it was simply because he really didn't want anyone else. And after pausing for a brief moment Lorelai said out of the blue "Let me talk to Logan."

"Mom I will not give him the phone so he can be yelled at again. I just got Dad to leave I think we should let Logan recover before we feed him to the lions, meaning you." Rory said not really anxious to have her mother and Logan have a confrontation

"I am not going to yell at the boy Rory."

"Ok but keep in mind that I don't really want to do this." Rory said as she opened her door

"Duly noted." Lorelai said

Rory walked back over to Logan who was laying face now on her bed. She watched him for a moment. She never really got the chance to just observe him without him knowing. He really was gorgeous. Rory fought the shivers that ran through her body and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and reached the phone out. "She wants to talk to you."

"No."

Rory was surprised. Logan had never told her no before. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean I already got a tongue lashing from her today at the picnic, I just got one from your father, and I'm really not up for another one from Lorelai right now. I'm not entirely sure why but neither one of your parents like me. At all. I've never had this problem before." he told her and then laid his face back into her pillow

_Tongue lashing at the picnic? What is he talking about? _"What do you mean tongue lashing at the picnic?"

Logan sat up and looked straight into Rory's blue eyes. He forced himself to ignore the feeling of bliss he was experiencing when he looked into her eyes. "She yelled at me Ace. She practically did everything but demand me drop out of Yale to stay away from you permanently and I'm sorry if I don't want to listen to her go on and on again about how I'm not good enough to be involved in your life Ace." Logan said and then flopped back onto her bed face down in the same position he was in previously

"You yelled at Logan! Mom! What has gotten into you?" Rory asked her mom

Lorelai could hear the anger seeping into her daughter's words. "I want to apologize to him. I shouldn't have said what I said to him today. I'm sorry Rory. Please get him to talk to me."

"She says she wants to apologize." Rory told Logan

"No. I don't want an empty apology that's only meant for you anyway. I don't want her to apologize to me so that you won't be mad anymore."_ I want her to see that she's wrong about me _Logan thought to himself

"That's not what this is Logan."

"Fine hand me the phone." Logan said and took the phone from Rory.

"I'm going to go talk to Paris I'll be right back ok Logan." Rory told him before walking out of the room

"Yes Lorelai, how may I help you?" Logan asked

"I'm sorry."

"No, your not. But it's ok. I'm not actually angry with you. I'm angry with this situation."

"What situation?" Lorelai asked genuinely confused

"You hate me. Chris hates me. And I think Luke hates me. All three of you have an impression of me undressing Rory burned into your head and no matter what I do I can't convince you three that's not who I am. You can ask Rory. That night was a weird night, for both of us."

"I know and I am sorry Logan. And you're right I do have a picture of you undressing my daughter in my mind whenever I think about you. And to be perfectly honest with you I think I will for a while. And just so you know. I don't hate you. Luke doesn't hate you, he may not like you at all but he doesn't hate you. And even if he does, I wouldn't take it to personal because Luke hates any guy that comes within a 10 ft. radius of Rory. He hated his own nephew when Rory and him were dating. But we're the two you have to worry about. I raised Rory and my opinion weighs a lot and Luke was there for every single one of Rory's major events for the last twelve years. Chris may hate you, but his opinion doesn't really mean a thing to Rory."

"Then what exactly is the problem here? I don't think that I understand. Why the tongue lashing earlier?"

"I said I don't hate you, and I mean it. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about Rory. She doesn't do this kind of relationship. Rory needs strings. It's just who she is. Who she's always been. I just don't think that you can give her what she needs."

"I swear I'm begining to hate those words, NO-STRINGS! They are coming back to bite both of us in the ass!" Logan said with frustration dripping off of his voice. "This whole no-strings thing was her idea. You do know that right?"

"Yeah I know that, but I think that has more to do with her taking what she can get of you. She likes you, you know it and I know it. She may be ok with this thing now but what are you going to do in a few months when she can't handle seeing you out with other girls, or the idea of her dating one of your friends gets to be to much for you? Then what Logan?"

The idea of Rory dating his friends had never occurred to him before. "Why would she date my friends?" Logan said to himself but quickly realized that he had voiced his thoughts out loud and couldn't believe the jealous tone that had crept into his voice

"She doesn't know very many other guys Logan. You introduced her to all the guys she knows with the exception of Marty."

The idea of Rory dating Marty made his stomach turn. "He's in love with her." Logans mouth spat out before he could control it

"What?"

_Crap! I said that out loud! Oh well, I can't take it back now. I might as well clarify it._ "Marty, he's in love with her."

"I know." Lorelai said noticing the way Logan spat out Marty's name like Marty was some evil guy swooping in on his girlfriend

"I guess we'll just figure it out as we go along." Logan said moving the subject away from Marty

"You won't be jealous?"

"No."

"Logan jealousy is a natural emotion."

"I'm a Huntzberger I don't get jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it someday. Anyway I really am sorry for how I treated you and spoke to you today. But can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Yeah sure…"

"This relationship with my daughter, it will get more complicated sooner or later. Don't be afraid to see how you really feel about her. Don't run from it or sabotage it. You'll regret it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out… Oh by the way you should thank Paris too…"

"For what?"

"She saved you earlier. When Christopher was laying into you and Rory she called me and held the phone out so I could listen for a second thus forcing me to call the dorm and save you and Rory."

"Well then I guess I do have to thank her and you for that." Logan said. The door to Rory's room opened and in walked Rory with a smile on her face. "Did you want to say goodbye to Rory?"

"Yeah." Lorelai waited for Rory to answer the phone and when she did she wasted no time in spouting out a "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rory asked

"Coming down on Logan. He's your… _friend_… and you'll handle it the way you think best. But off the record I mentioned you dating his friends and the tone in his voice sounded pretty jealous. I think I'mstarting to come around. I'm not there yet, but I think I will inevitably end up liking him."

"Thanks and that's funny, I've never seen that side of my _friend_ before." Rory said stressing the word friend so that Logan didn't know she was talking about him. "Lane's a funny girl."

"I love you babe."

"Love you too… hey mom?"

"Yeah."

"You should try to talk to Luke again."

"We'll see kiddo." Lorelai said and then hung up the phone.

Rory hung up the phone and smiled at Logan. Her smile faded when she caught the serious look on Logan's face. "What is it?" she asked him

"We need to set some ground rules."

AN: Ok I know it seems like I'm stalling on the second part of the date, but I'm still not sure what I want to do… plus I think that it's important that the rules be more clear.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I only wish that I could own a show as amazing as Gilmore Girls, then I could do whatever I wanted with Matt Czuchry… God I love him…

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long… I have a serious case of writer's block… I know what I want to say but putting it into words is proving to be much harder…

"Ground Rules?" Rory repeated

"Yes, ground rules." Logan repeated

"We need ground rules now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go through this again."

"Go through what again Logan?" Rory asked genuinely confused

"Days like this one. Your parents want to kill me. My friends were stalking you half the day. Even our date was interrupted. Nothing is going right today. Nothing is working out the way I planned for it to. We were going to have a nice romantic date, even if Gigi was there. I mean sure, Colin and Finn stalking you was kind of funny…"

"You're right it was kind of funny, and to be honest it didn't really bother me that much." Rory interrupted

"But your mom_AND_ your dad Ace, they both attacked me. For something that never even happened might I add. We haven't even slept together yet Ace and I'm already getting bitched at about it."

Rory's expression turned from the slight confusion she was wearing to disgust. "So that's what this is about! Us not having slept together yet? God Logan! I mean I knew that we would eventually but is that all I am to you? Just another girl you want to screw!" Rory said. She was practically screaming at him now, "Is that all I am Logan!"

"God no Ace, it's not even close to all you are." Logan said his voice pleading with her to believe him. "Look at me Ace."

"No."

"Rory."

_He called me Rory, _Rory thought to herself.

"Please look at me Rory."

"Maybe you should go Logan." Rory said barely above a whisper and turning to walk out of the room.

"Come on Rory, you don't mean that. You don't want me to leave. Please just look at me Rory." Logan said begging her to turn around.

Tears were beginning to pool in Rory's eyes. She stopped walking out the room but she refused to turn around. She would be damned before she would let him see her cry. She thought she was more than that to him. She knew that he couldn't do commitment but she at least thought that he actually liked her. That he was looking for more than sex. "Maybe every one is right Logan. Maybe this isn't going to work. Maybe we should end this now before someone gets hurt." Rory murmured. She had meant for the words to come out strong, forceful, and confident. She wasn't expecting her voice to be shaky and the words to come out barely even audible. Then therealization that she didn't mean them came out of nowhere. She was already hurting. The tears that had been threatening to spill finally made good on their threats and fell onto her cheeks.

"Rory you don't mean that either. I refuse to let this end like this. Come on just look at me." Logan said urging her to turn around. His eyes were burning and it wasn't until he reached up to rub them did he notice that he had tears in his eyes. _What in the hell is going on? I am Logan Huntzberger. I am not supposed to be crying over some girl that I'm not even serious about._ He snapped himself back out of his own thoughts when he heard her sniffle. _She's crying!_ "Rory?"

"Logan, no."

"Ace, turn around and look at me!" he said. When he finally realized that she was not going to turn around he walked over to her and stood in front of her face. The second he saw her face he instantly regretted the move. His heart dropped to him stomach. Her eyes were puffy and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. And he was the one that had done that to her. He hated himself. The need to comfort her arose instantly. He reached up and held her face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He begged her. He knew that as long as he continued to look straight into her eyes that she could see the tears in his eyes. He immediately dropped eye contact with her when the thought of her seeing him cry scared him beyond belief. He regretted it instantly when he caught her face falling in his peripheral vision. His eyes snapped back up to meet hers instantly. "Rory, please don't cry."

"Logan, let me go." Rory said although she was making no attempt to move out of his grasp.

"Rory, look at me. You are SO much more than sex to me. You know that. Just because I can't be in a committed exclusive relationship with you doesn't mean that I don't care about you. My interest in you was never about sex…" Logan said looking straight into her face holding eye contact the entire time, while constantly wiping tears off of her delicate face and not letting her go for a second.

"Logan what are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you. You mean something to me Rory. This is not about sex. I keep telling people that and no one believes me. And I know that I've earned that reputation. I know I'm a playboy. I know that ninety-eight percent of my "relationships" are based purely on sex, and I know that you know that too." Logan said a bit forcefully and letting go of Rory's face. Logan paused for what seemed like an eternity to Rory but then reached out and grabbed her hand. He led her to the foot of the bed and sat her down, then walked over and pulled the chair from the desk. He sat it down across from the foot of the bed and sat down in it, taking her hands in his once again. His face softened and he smiled at her. "But it's not like that with you, and I know that I've already told you this but you're special. And you're beautiful and you're interesting. Everything with you is different and special and new. So why can't you believe that I'm not after you purely for sex! Why?"

"I don't know Logan. I mean what if…"

"What if what Ace?" he interrupted, "What if this doesn't work? What if one of us gets hurt? If we don't even try this how will we ever know. What if it does work? What if we don't get hurt? What if we both end up happy?"

"You make it sound like we're trying to have a real relationship Logan. We're not. We're trying to make a casual relationship work."

"I know what we're doing Rory. But it doesn't change that fact that we both want this. I want to date you Lorelai Gilmore, I may not be able to commit to you but I do want to date you Rory. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you goodnight after I drop you off. I just need to know what you want." He had known from the beginning that she couldn't handle this kind of relationship, but he had wanted to be with her so badly he was willing to overlook that fact. _Maybe that was my first mistake,believing her when she said that she could be in a casual relationship, _he thought to himself.

Rory was silent for a while. Logan watched as her tears slowed down and then completely stopped. Her sad face turned back to the happy face she had before he mentioned setting some ground rules. What did she want from Logan? She knew that she wanted to date him. She knew he couldn't do the commitment thing. He told her as much at the vow renewal. She agreed to this no-strings attached relationship partly because she was a little curious but mainly because she knew that it was the most she was going to get from him. _Can I do this?_ She thought to herself. _Can I pretend like I don't want more? Can I pretend like I don't need more? And if I can't can I go through the days and the nights without seeing his face or holding his hand, kissing his lips. Can I handle being without him?I really don't think thatI can._She took his hands in hers and looked up at him. "I want to date you Logan Huntzberger. I want you to hold me in your arms, and kiss me goodnight when you drop me off too." Rory said smiling at him purposely mimiking his wants. _And so much more _she thought to herself.

Logan smiled at this. He still didn't think that she could do this no-strings thing but he'd been proven wrong before, mostly by her. "What are you saying Ace?"

"I'm saying, how about we set up some ground rules." Rory said smiling like crazy. The blue in her eyes sparkling as if ten minutes ago there were no tears falling from them at all.

Logan grinned at her before leaning forwards and kissing Rory soft on the lips. _Mistake number two: forgetting not to look at Rory's eyes when she's smiling, cause those eyes and that smile are my undoing and most like are going to be the death of me._

AN: Ok, so I know a lot of you were hoping for the ground rules in this chapter, but like I said I have writer's block, plus I had this in my head and it seemed like it would fit here perfectly. I promise ground rules in chapter fourteen. Read and Review please!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

Disclaimer: I still do not own Logan, Rory, Colin, Finn, Lorelai, Luke, Stephanie, Paris, Doyle, or any other character from the masterful minds that created Gilmore Girls. Although I wouldn't mind owning Logan, Finn or Colin… what can I just can't get enough of those three…

AN: I also just want to say that I was not even close to happy with my last chapter and as my writer's block is still working overtime I'm having a hard time with this chapter as well… So I'm sorry if it's not nearly as good as any of the previous chapters… if you hate it let me know and I'll try to rewrite it.

Five minutes later Logan and Rory were still sitting in the same exact spot, Logan in the chair and Rory on the edge of her bed. Rory's eyes had turned back to their normal coloring and you could barely tell that just five minutes ago she was crying and Logan's cocky smirk was back. Neither of them had said a word after Rory agreed to set ground rules mainly because no one knew what to say. Logan was the first one to move. He got out of the chair and started walking around the room. He walked over to the bookshelf and started thumbing through the titles. Then he started riffling through her CD collection. He pulled out a Bangles CD and laughed. The laugh echoed through the extremely quiet room causing Rory to look up. Logan held out the CD so she'd know what he was talking about and then asked "It's Lorelai's right?"

Rory looked up and just nodded then looked back down at her feet. Logan put the CD back and pulled out a Dashboard Confessionals CD and put it in her CD player. Soon the slow soft sounds of "So Impossible" were reverberating off the dorm room's walls. Logan walked back over to Rory and held out his hand. She took it instantly and Logan pulled them both up to the top of Rory's bed. He sat down and pulled her close to him. They sat there for a while not saying a word just holding each other. Logan running his fingers through her hair and Rory rubbing slow and soft circles on his other hand. After what seemed like hours but ultimately was only about fifteen minutes Logan reached over to the night stand next to Rory's bed and picked the phone up. She looked at him curiously and then her look of curiosity changed to complete confusion when he took it off the hook and left it like that. Then he reached over Rory and picked up his cell phone and cut it off. He pulled away from Rory but just enough so that he was still holding her and struggled for a moment then finally found his voice. "Rule number one, when we're alone together, we're alone together. House phones off the hook, cell phones off." He then reached out and took Rory's phone out of her hand and cut it off. Sensing Rory was about to complain he added, "unless there is some kind of reason to believe that there will be an emergency."

"And how would you know if there was going to be an emergency Logan? What if my mom needs me or Finn gets arrested or…"

"If Finn gets arrested then he can call Colin and if Colin is with him then they both can sit in jail for the night or call Stephanie, as for your mom… I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. Maybe we'll get you a pager or something that only she has the number to."

"Logan…"

"Rory communication with other people got us in a lot of trouble today." Logan said reminding her of the disastrous day they had both had

"I know, but this just seems pretty drastic." Rory said thinking _extremely drastic for a no-strings relationship_

"Fine then it'll just be temporary, until we can find a better solution."

"Ok fine, no phones. What's rule number two?"

"Ok, we agreed that we could see other people right?"

"Right…" Rory said unsure of where this was headed

"Rule number two, under no circumstances can you date Colin or Finn. Anyone else you met at the Life and Death Brigade thing are fair game but not Colin and definitely not Finn."

"Since when do you get to dictate who I can and can not date Huntzberger." Rory said a little peeved

Logan looked at her like she was insane. "Rory those two are my family, if you were to date one of them it would be like you were seeing me and my brother. Would you want me to date someone who was like a sister to you?"

"If you want to date Paris that's your death wish, and you really aren't Lane's type." Rory said rather matter-of-factly.

"Rory… no Colin and definitely no Finn."

"What if I tried to tell you not to date the cute blonde that works at the movie theater or the sexy redhead in one of your classes?"

"If you could come up with a logical reason as to why you wouldn't want me seeing the cute blonde or the sexy redhead then I wouldn't date them."

Rory looked like she wanted to argue more but even she had to admit that dating either Colin or Finn wouldn't be fair to Logan. He was right the three of them were like brothers and it would just be wrong. "Fine no Colin, no Finn. Do I get to make up a rule yet?"

"Sure, you name it."

"I try to spend at least two weekends a month in Stars Hollow. You have to spend at least one of them with me in Stars Hollow."

"Why?"

"Because it bothers me that my mom doesn't like you, I want to change that."

"Rory I don't know if…"

"Logan this is non negotiable and temporary. My mother's opinion is extremely important to me. I've never dated anyone that my mother hated and I refuse to start now. And really it's just one Saturday and one Sunday a month until I can convince my mother that you aren't some evil guy looking to corrupt her only daughter. And if you suck up enough and buy her mountains of coffee you'll probably only have to come to Stars Hollow once." Rory interrupted

"Why only Saturday and Sunday? Why not Friday?"

"Unless you want to have dinner with my grandparents one weekend a month you don't want to spend Friday nights with me."

"I could swing by afterwards." Logan said pulling Rory closer to him

Rory put her hand out on Logan's chest and sighed. "Does that mean you agree to my rule?"

Logan sighed. He really didn't want to spend a weekend in Stars Hollow considering everyone there would probably hate him, and he knew that Luke already did. But he could see that it was really important to her and he hadn't been able to tell this girl no yet. "Yes."

"Great!"

"Why wouldn't I jump at the chance to sleep in your childhood bed with you for a weekend." Logan said winking at Rory

"Who said you got to sleep with me? You can sleep on the sofa." Rory said with a smile on her face

Logan couldn't tell if she was joking or not but decided it was fight for later day. He smiled at Rory and said "Anything else you'd like to add Ace?"

"I'm not sure I figured that we could add to the list of rules later. You got anything else at this exact moment in time?"

"Um let's see…" Logan said pausing for a moment, "We already decided the last time we had a talk similar to this one that we could see each other for all kinds of different things, group things or alone things; I've outlawed Colin and Finn and telephones; and you've got me trapped in Stars Hollow for a weekend a month. So… Ground Rule Number Four: we don't lie to each other. I don't want to hide things from you Rory and I don't want you to feel that you have to hide them from me either. If you have another date or I have another date and one of us asks then we should be straight with each other."

"What if I don't want to know that you have another date Logan? What if I like hiding from your groupies?" Rory said jokingly but she was aware that she was entirely serious and something in the way he looked at her told her that Logan knew she was serious too.

"Then you won't ask."

"Rule number five: this arrangement can be called off or altered at any time."

"I don't like to think about this arrangement being called off Ace." Logan said with a sad smile on his face

The sad smile on Logan's face didn't go unnoticed by Rory. "Neither do I. But that doesn't mean that things can't go wrong here."

"I know. But I'd rather focus on what can go right here instead." Logan said suggestively. He pulled Rory to him and this time she didn't place her hand on his chest to stop him, but fully embraced Logan. His head dipped down and before Rory could agree with him his lips were crushed upon hers.

Kissing Logan was like nothing that Rory had ever experienced. She hadn't kissed that many people in her life, but not a single one of them had been able to kiss like this. Dean was so soft and gentle, everything a first boyfriend/love should be. Jess was completely different. His kisses had held passion but they were never like this. And she had only kissed Tristin the one time and where as his kiss had been so much better than Dean's it still was no contest compared to Logan. Logan was clearly a pro, obviously from all the practice he's had but when Logan kissed her it was as if there were no one else in the world. As if all there was were her and Logan. Rory was grateful that he had his arms around her because had her not she would have melted into a puddle right before his very eyes. His kisses always made her knees go weak.

Kissing Rory was a completely different experience from anything that he had ever experienced. He had kissed a lot of girls being the playboy he was, but none of them were like Rory. Then again he couldn't remember the last time that he had kissed a girl he liked as much as he liked Rory. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip begging for access; she complied and parted her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes just sitting on her bed kissing, until their lungs started burning begging for just a sliver of oxygen. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. There was so much emotion in her blue eyes and he instantly berated himself for looking into them. He always had the hardest time pulling his eyes away from hers and she clearly had the same problem, because she was staring into his as well. _I wonder what she's thinking right now? _he thought to himself and then decided he would ask her. "What are you thinking Rory?" he asked his voice coming out breathless

Rory sat there trying to regain her composure and find her voice again. Logan had a habit of kissing her until she couldn't think straight. Even she knew she couldn't tell him what she was really thinking so she struggled to come up with something that didn't have the words _I, love _or _you_ in it and finally came up with something. "I was thinking that you still owe me half a date Mr. Huntzberger." She said smiling

"You are right Ms. Gilmore I do owe you a date. What do you say we get to it now?" he said pulling Rory up off the bed with him. His hands shot out involuntarily and smoothed her hair. When he noticed he was doing it, he pulled back instantly and reached for her hand. "Let's get out of here darlin'."

Rory smiled at his involuntary actions and straightened her clothes before turning around to look at him fully. His hand grabbed at her causing her smile to widen. "Yes, let's get out here."

"What do you want to do first Ace?"

"Get coffee."

"Oh course Ace, Let's go get you some coffee." Logan said pulling her closer to him. He released her hand and put his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He dipped his head and put a quick chaste kiss on the top of Rory's head. "Let's feed that addiction of yours."

AN: Ok so ends another chapter… I'm aware that this chapter wasn't nearly as explosive as it should have been or as I wanted it and I fully blame it on my evil evil writer's block… but needless to say, read it review it and if it's hated let me know and I'll try to fix it…thanx…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter fifteen 

Disclaimer: Yet Again I don't own the Gilmore Girls world. That would be lucky Mrs. Amy Sherman-Palladino.

AN: Ok, so you are really gonna have to bare with me here for a little while cause I'm still not sure where this story is really going. So if you think it's taking a turn for the worst just let me know and I will do my best to pull it out of the rut I think it is headed in.

The second part of the date was really nothing special. Just a movie and some ice cream afterwards, but that didn't bother Rory one bit. She was just happy to be with Logan. He had surprised her with the amazing and romantic picnic and spent the entire day watching Gigi for her. Logan held her hand during the whole movie and didn't even flinch when she requested practically one box of every candy at the concession stand and a large popcorn. Then after the ice cream, he walked her back to her door. "So… this was an amazing night." Rory told him

"Even with all the crabby people who tried to destroy it?" Logan asked half joking

"My mother means well, really."

"I'm sure _she_ does, but what about your father?"

"Look, it doesn't matter what he thinks, Just mom and Luke. And it's not that they don't like you, it's just that they aren't a big fan of this whole no-strings attached thing that we're doing. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about it."

"Then why did you?"

"I tell my mother everything. The only thing that I really leave out is real details, but I had to tell her so that if and when I go out on other dates she won't be confused." Rory said taking a deep breath afterwards. She hadn't meant to mention dating other people in front of Logan.

"That makes sense." Logan told her looking down slightly. Even though he knew that they were doing the whole no-strings thing it bothered him more than he'd liked to admit to think of her dating other guys.

"Yeah…" Rory said. There was a long pause in which they both just stood outside in complete silence. "So… I should probably go in…"

"Yeah, you should. I'll call you tomorrow or something." Logan told her before he dipped his head down and kissed her softly.

"Or… you could come in and keep me company for a little while." Rory said suggestively

"As tempting as that proposition sounds, you have a really early class in the morning and you need to get some rest Ace." Logan said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't sure why he turned her down, expecially since this arrangement was based around sex and as of now they were still not having any. He knew the real reason had nothing to do with her early class, but other than that he wasn't sure.

"Yeah you're probably right. So I'll talk to you tomorrow or whenever."

"Right." He told her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He kissed her again before placing his mouth near her ear and whispering "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It's Friday." She said as he began trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "Having dinner with my grandparents." She told him after fighting to find her voice.

"That's right I forgot. Well what are you doing afterwards."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about this…"

"Standing in my hallway making out?"

"We could change the venue. Like say… your dorm room."

Rory pretended to think about it for a minute or two before breaking out into a smile. "Sounds fine. Meet me here around eleven tomorrow night, and we'll see where it goes. How's that sound?"

"Like a date."

"Well then it's a date. See you then."

"See you then." Logan said. He kissed her on her cheek and started to turn around and walk away. He took about ten steps turned back around and realized that Rory was still standing out in the hallway digging through her purse. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my keys and Paris is at Doyle's tonight." Rory said still digging through her purse. "If I don't find them, I'm going to be sleeping out here tonight."

"Nonsense. You can come and stay with me." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"What about Colin and Finn?"

"They won't care."

"Well I know they won't mind. I'm just worried about one of them stalking me right into the shower in the morning. Plus I won't have any clothes."

"Stephanie left some over the last time her room-mate's boyfriend stayed the weekend. You could borrow them. And I'll keep close eyes on the shower door while you're in there darlin'."

"She won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Well I really do want to sleep in a bed and not the hallway tonight." Rory said looking at Logan who just smirked at her and then winked, "I really do need to sleep tonight Logan."

"Come on." He told her grabbing her hand.

They walked over to Logan's dorm and he opened the door to let her in. Colin and Finn were sitting on the couch and looked up when they entered.

"Hey Gilmore." Colin said looking back at the TV

"Hey Colin. Hi Finn." Rory said.

"Boys." Logan said nodding towards the two before placing his hand on the small of Rory's back and leading her into the back bedroom.

"Think he's getting lucky tonight?" Finn asked Colin

"Who knows." Colin told him.

Ten minutes later Rory walked out dressed in Logan's boxers and a tee-shirt. She walked directly over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She opened one and took a sip before turning around to look at the guys. "Night boys." She said and then laughed as she opened Logan's door and shut it behind her.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked Rory as she shut his door.

"The looks on Colin and Finn's faces when I walked out in your clothes for the water. I think they thought we were going to be having sex."

"Well that's my friends for you. You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Rory said climbing into Logan's bed.

Logan got up and turned the alarm on so it would go off an hour before her class. "I'll be right back." He told her before he walked out of the room. He looked over at Finn who had a stupid grin on his face. "Not a word. Not a word."

"I wasn't going to say a word mate."

"Yes, you were; and before you do, she's locked out and has an early class. I told her she could stay here tonight. Now we're going to bed. I'm not so concerned with Colin cause he has a brain…"

"Thank you." Colin said

"Your welcome." He told him before looking back over at Finn and pointing at him, "But if you so much as even think about "accidentally" walking in on her in the shower in the morning, we're going to have a problem."

"When am I ever awake in the morning?" Finn asked completely flabbergasted

"When there's a beautiful lady in our shower." Colin and Logan both answered at the same time

"Well, true." Finn said nodding his head

"And if you do happen to walk in on her in the shower, I will not be held responsible for what she does to you and what I'll be forced to do to you. Good night boys." Logan said and then he turned around and walked back into the room.

"Possessive much?" Colin said

"Possessive doesn't even cover it mate." Finn said before turning the volume on the TV up some just in case.

Rory looked up when she heard the door shut and smiled at Logan. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight Ace?"

"Logan we shared my bed last night, we can share this one tonight. Now get in bed and let's go to sleep. Unless you aren't tired and then I don't know what to tell you cause I am and I'm going to bed…" Rory rambled on until Logan put his finger to her lips.

"Ace breathe, I'm ready for bed too." Logan said before stripping down into his boxers and climbing in bed. He pulled Rory to him and she cuddled against him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and mumbled a quiet "Goodnight Ace." as he felt her body relax and fall into a gentle slumber.

AN: And this one is done and under my belt… and I have to admit that I don't love it… so if you have any positive feedback I'd love to read it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing 

Chapter Sixteen

Rory awoke to the sounds of Logan's alarm clock and soon realized that she was wrapped in his arms. She most likely would have fallen back to sleep wrapped in the warmth of his bed had Logan not groaned and reached over to turn the alarm off. "Ace." Logan mumbled and snuggled closer to her.

"Yeah."

"Shower. Class. Me."

"What's that?"

"Your to-do list." Logan said smirking

Rory couldn't see his face but she knew he was smirking. "Dirty." She let out very Lorelai-esque.

"Mmm.. very." Logan said with a slight laugh

"I don't want to get up." Rory groaned

"I'll make you some coffee."

"I'm up Huntzberger. I'm up."

"Atta girl." Logan said watching her jump out of bed. He heard the shower turn on and rolled over to get up and make her coffee. All of a sudden it hit him. These were that action of a boyfriend, not a casual relationship man. Setting alarms, waking up in her arms, making her coffee. All boyfriendy. His face went pale when he realized that he could get used to it. He had just about already canceled all his dates this week in favor of spending time with Rory and now he was setting her an alarm and making her coffee. He was shaken out of his thoughts by another door in the dorm opening and shutting. He hopped out of his bed and got to the bathroom door right as Finn was about to open the door. He threw his hand down on Finn's stopping him from turning the doorknob.

"What are you doing mate?" Finn asked groggily

"Rory's in there." Logan said and then walked away from the door.

"Sorry mate. I forgot." Finn said before following Logan into the kitchen. He watched Logan start the process of making coffee. "What are you doing?"

"Playing tennis. What's it look like I'm doing? I'm making Ace's coffee." Logan said laughing at Finn

"Kinda strong isn't it?" Finn said noticing how the water was completely un-proportionate to the amount of coffee Logan was putting in the coffee maker.

"Ace likes it strong."

Finn smirked at Logan. "You better watch it mate. You're starting to sound like a boyfriend there. Knowing how she takes her coffee, setting her an alarm…" Finn stopped when he noticed Logan flinch. "That's right I heard the alarm. What's the deal with _Ace_ Logan?"

"I like her."

"You liked them all. But no one else ever got well thought out scavenger hunts, romantic picnics, you most certainly never met any of their parents, and no one has ever spent the whole night here and gotten an alarm the next morning."

"Ace is special. You know it and I know it. She's not just beautiful. She's intelligent. She can hold her own against me in a debate. She has aspirations that don't involve spending all my money. She's special."

Finn was about to press Logan some more but heard the water turn off and heard Rory yell "Logan!"

"Your girlfriends calling you mate. Better go see what she wants." Finn said to Logan laughing.

Logan walked past Finn and smacked him on the back of the head then knocked on the bathroom door, "Yeah Ace?"

"I need a towel."

"Sorry I thought there was one in there." Logan said walking over to the linen closet and pulling out a towel. He opened the door and she stuck a hand out from behind the shower curtain. He handed her the towel. "I'll put some of Steph's clothes out on my bed and you can wear whatever you want."

"Thanks."

"Coffee's ready when you are." Logan told her and then walked out the bathroom. After he layed out some clothes for Rory he walked back into the kitchen but stopped short when he heard Colin and Finn's voices.

"I'm telling you he set an alarm for her." Finn said 

"_So maybe she has a class, she doesn't want to miss."_

"_He knows how she takes her coffee."_

"_All Rory drinks is coffee. If the boy didn't know how she takes it by now he'd be stupid."_

"_The elaborate date? The babysitting? He met her parents for god's sake."_

"_Those I have no logical explanation for. The point is what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that Logan has turned into a boyfriend. When's the last time you saw him with a girl other than Gilmore?"_

"_I really don't remember. But if they were in an exclusive relationship, Logan would tell us." Colin said_

"Its been a month since I've been with anyone other than Ace, we aren't in an exclusive relationship and yes, if we were I'd tell you." Logan said startling Colin and Finn

"Jesus Logan sneak up on a guy why don't you?" Colin said loudly

Logan placed his finger over his mouth and sshhed them long enough to hear his door shut. "I want all talk of boyfriend and girlfriend stuff to stop before Ace comes out here."

"Afraid she'll get ideas." Finn asked

"Shut up and go get in the shower. You have a class this morning, remember that's the reason you got up so early, other than to walk in on Rory in the shower."

"He didn't!" Colin asked

"No, but he almost did. I caught him before he opened the door." Logan said rolling his eyes as Finn stormed off to the shower.

"Crazy Aussie." Came Rory's voice from the end of the hallway as she walked over to Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

"What'd he do?" Logan asked her handing her her coffee and before taking a sip of his coffee

"He called me girlfriend." Rory said. Logan choked on his coffee and Colin started laughing. "Am I missing something?"

"Nope just an inside joke." Colin said while Logan regained his composure.

"Oh." Rory said before finishing her coffee, "Ok, so my classes get out at one today, then I could come back and finish that to-do list we I started this morning." Rory said winking at Logan. "What do you think Logan?"

"Sounds like a plan Ace." He said before pulling her into him for a goodbye kiss. "Have fun." He called as she turned around and walked out the door.

"To-do List?" Colin asked questioningly

"Inside joke." Logan said smiling and walking out the room

"Yup definitely a boyfriend and he doesn't even know it. Poor guy" Colin mumbled before going back into his room.

AN: Read and Review please.. Feedback is what keeps me going!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and have never claimed to

Chapter Seventeen

The day dragged through and Rory thought one o'clock would never come. She planned to go back to her dorm since Paris should be back by then and search for her keys and had hoped to make it back to Logan by at least one thirty. She watched the clock in her theology class tick by as it still read 12:55. Her thoughts kept returning to this morning. A lot of things didn't really add up when it concerned her and Logan but since she had never really done the whole no-strings attached thing she wasn't really sure if that was how it was supposed to be or if there was something else going on. She looked back up at the clock. 12:58. Two minutes. She started to gather most of her material and by the time she was done it was one and class was over. She finished grabbing her stuff and was about to dart out of the room when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's Rory right?" the male voice said

"Yeah, um… please don't take this the wrong way but do I know you?" Rory asked genuinely confused

The guy smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm Robert, we met before at the LDB thing, and I was there at that poker game at Logan's the other week."

Rory looked at him for a minute before realizing that she did recognize him. "Oh I remember you now. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's ok." Robert said smiling again, "The last time we met you were pretty fixated on Huntzberger and then you had some kind of crisis and ran out."

"I wasn't fixated on Logan." Rory denied and looked at the clock again. 1:07.

"Yes you were, but that's ok. So, I guess I should let you know why I stopped you. I was actually wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me."

"Now?" Rory asked looking at the clock again. 1:09.

"Well, now would be preferable but since you seem to be in a hurry it could be some other time." Robert said noticing her look at the clock again.

"What makes you think that I'm in a hurry."

"Well truth be told I was watching you during class and you looked at the clock every other ten minutes. That and in the last ten or so minutes that I've been standing here you've looked at twice."

"I'm sorry I'm just running late to meet Logan."

"Well I won't keep you. Logan would be furious at me for making him wait. Just think it over and let me know about the coffee or whatever you want to do, ok?"

Rory thought for a minute before she said, "If you want to go out tonight I'm free around seven."

"I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Branford dorm."

"Excuse me?"

"That's where I live Branford dorm."

"Oh, I know where you live."

"Oh ok. Well then it's a date."

"Yeah. I'll see you at seven." Robert said before giving her a smile and then walking out the door.

Rory smiled and then her eyes drifted towards the clock. 1:15. _Damn it._

Logan had been waiting for Rory since ten minutes to one and now it was one thirty and she still wasn't there. Logan was watching the clock constantly, so hard in fact that he didn't even notice Colin walk in.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Colin asked Logan. Colin stood there watching Logan waiting on Logan to answer him. "Logan?" Colin asked again. "Logan!" Colin yelled aggravated.

"Huh what?" Logan said finally coming out of his trance and acknowledging Colin.

"I've been sitting here for the last five minutes trying to get your attention. What are you doing?"

"Waiting on Ace." Logan said before he thought better of it.

Colin smiled. He should have known it had something to do with Rory. " That's right _Ace_ was supposed to be here at one." Colin said earning a wary look from Logan. "Huh would you look at that?"

"What?" Logan asked

"It's one forty now." Colin said smirking at Logan

Logan just walked back over to the couch and turned the TV on. CSPAN popped up on the screen and Colin laughed. "What now?" Logan asked with agitation in his voice.

"It's just that you never watched CSPAN until you met _Ace."_ Colin said purposely using the name Ace instead of Rory.

Logan just rolled his eyes and flipped the TV off. Colin looked back at him and felt kinda bad for him. Logan was the boyfriend and he didn't know it. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard Logan, "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah, what's that."

"I don't need her. I'm perfectly capable of being away from her without it being a big deal." Logan told him, although the tone of his voice showed he didn't mean a word of it.

"Says the guy who just spent the last forty minutes staring at a clock." Colin replied rolling his eyes at Logan. "Look Logan, I know me and Finn have been making fun of this whole thing since we found out about the no strings attached thing but the truth is we all really like Rory and we all really like you. And it's becoming more and more obvious to us that you care about Rory as more than just your regular fling type girls. We know that she's special to you. Everyone around you can see it Logan, except of course you and Rory. If you like her, and I mean really like her, as more than just a potential bed buddy, end this thing. Make a commitment. Become exclusive, just do something because until you do me and Finn aren't going to let up. She's going to give up on you sooner and later and start actually dating other people like your agreement says she can. Do something before you lose her." Colin told him and then walked out of the room

Logan just stood there and stared at the space Colin used to occupy. _When did this happen? When did Rory Gilmore become more than a no strings attached girl to have his way with? Even I know that I can't just use her and get rid of her like the other ones_ Logan thought to himself. He looked over at the clock. 1:50. _Damn it._

AN: Ok I know it's short and it's really just a filler anyway… mainly cause I don't know where I'm going yet… so I guess just read and review…. And enjoy….


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Please don't sue me you'll get nothing…

Chapter Eighteen

Rory walked out of her dorm room at two, already an hour late to meet with Logan. She had meant to just run in and change her clothes before going to see Logan, but when she got in there Paris was freaking out about Doyle and Rory got roped into talking to her. She walked the fifteen minutes to Logan's dorm and knocked on the door. Logan opened it and took a second to move away so Rory could come in. "I thought you were going to be here at one." Logan stated

"Sorry, Paris was freaking out about something Doyle said and I had to help her."

Logan sighed. He was extremely uncomfortable with himself. Colin's words were swarming around in his head _'Do something. Become exclusive. You and I both know that Rory is more than a fling. Commit._ "It's fine. Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine now."

"Good." Logan said pulling Rory into his arms and gently kissing her. He pulled away before the kiss could become deepened and looked at Rory. "You want to go get something to eat tonight?"

Rory look saddened. She hadn't expected him to want to spend tonight with her as well, since they were together all night last night. "Actually I can't." Rory told him looking at the floor

The smile fell from Logan's face. "Why not?"

"I have a date." Rory mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Logan to hear her.

"Oh." Logan said taking a deep breath before kissing her on the cheek. "What about right now? Any plans for the next couple of hours?"

"Nope nothing. I just have to be home by six. So we have four hours to do whatever you want to do."

Logan looked back at her suggestively before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Rory finally pulled away when her lungs began burning for oxygen. "Well, let's go then." Logan said pulling her along behind him as he headed into his room.

Alarms were going off in her head. She couldn't possibly do this with Logan now and go out with Robert tonight. "Logan, when I said whatever you wanted I didn't mean this."

Logan noticed the apprehension on her face and laughed, "I'm just getting my jacket Ace, it's kinda breezy out there today."

A crimson blush ran through her face. Embarrassed Rory said, "Oh."

"My my Ace, get your mind out of the gutter. However if you want to stay here and go at it instead of getting some lunch and some coffee… well then I think I could be persuaded to change our plans." Logan said smirking

"No, coffee and lunch sounds great. Let's go."

"In a hurry Gilmore?"

"Never mention food and coffee and then try to keep a Gilmore waiting Huntzberger. You should know that by now. It's unsafe."

"Unsafe for what Ace?"

"Your health silly."

"Well then by all means let's go." Logan said smiling before pulling Rory in for a small kiss. He grabbed her hand and then pulled her out the door.

Logan dropped Rory off at her door at quarter to six leaving Rory about an hour to do all the stuff she had to do before she went out with Robert. Rory grabbed her stuff and went to shower. An hour later she walked out of her room dressed looking for her shoes. Noticing Paris on the couch she said "Hey Paris, have you seen my black strappy heels?"

Paris looked up from CSPAN and turned around to face Rory. She took in Rory's appearance. Rory was wearing a semi-short black skirt (just barely passing her knees) and a bright teal v-neck shirt. "You look great Ror. The last time I saw the before mentioned heels they were by the fridge."

Rory walked over to the fridge and there were her shoes. "What are they doing over here by the fridge Paris?"

"Doyle must have moved them over there last night. Speaking of last night, we got back and you weren't here. Hot date with Huntzberger?"

"Nope, nothing hot about it. I got locked out and you weren't back yet. I couldn't remember if you were coming back last night or not and I didn't want to interrupt your date so I just stayed the night at Logan's dorm."

"Interesting. You seem to spend a lot of time with Logan lately."

"Interesting is a good word. Apparently while I was in the shower this morning Finn tried to walk in on me "accidentally"." Rory said using air quotes, "And I like him Paris. Is it such a crime that I spend time with him. I like him and he likes me."

"So you two are in a relationship now?" Paris asked turning back around to face the TV

"No." Rory said putting on her shoes. She looked at the clock. 6:55. "Crap."

"What?" Paris said without looking back up from the TV.

"I'm going to be late." Rory said running back into her room to finish putting on her make up.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Paris can you get that."

Paris walked over to the door and opened it at the same time as she yelled, "Why don't we just make Huntzberger a key!". She turned around "Logan get your ass in here so I can shut the… oh…"

"Well, I'm not Logan, just a friend of his, but can I come in anyway?" Robert asked

"Yeah, come in." Paris said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry I thought you were Logan."

"No problem. Is she ready?"

"Who?"

"Rory?" Robert said questioningly

"Why would you care if Rory's ready?" Paris said still unsure about what Robert was doing here.

Before Robert could answer her Rory came out of the room. Robert looked at her and his mouth dropped open a little. "You look amazing."

"Thank you Robert. Just let me get my coat and then we can leave, ok." Rory said smiling

Paris followed Rory back into her room. "I thought you were going out with Huntzberger?"

"I never said that I was going out with Logan tonight, and oh by the way, I don't think Logan needs a key."

"I guess I just assumed that your date tonight was with Logan."

"Well you shouldn't assume." Rory said and started walking out the room. She got into the common room and was about to tell Robert she was ready to go when Paris came back in.

"Rory."

"Yes, Paris." Rory said her voice sounding exasperated but nevertheless walked over towards Paris

"Don't forget your keys. You might not want to spend the night with this one and somehow I don't think Logan would appreciate you sleeping over tonight after you got home from a date with one of his friends."

Rory smiled at Paris. "Thanks." Then she turned back at Robert. "You ready?"

"Of course. Let's go." he said helping her put her coat on.

"Let's go." Rory repeated.

AN: Ok, next chapter Rory and Robert's date, and Logan finds out that her date was with Robert…


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Nineteen

_Rory and Robert's Date _

Rory and Robert sat down to dinner at the most expensive restaurant she had ever been to. Robert was the perfect gentleman, opening doors and pulling out her chair. "Have you ever been here before Rory?" Robert asked

"No. I haven't been to a lot of fancy restaurants." Rory replied drinking a sip of her water.

Robert was about to say something about how this wasn't really a fancy restaurant when Rory's cell phone rang. Rory answered it after Robert told her to go ahead. "Hello?"

"Daughter of mine!"

"Yes Mom?"

"Why do you sound annoyed with mommy?"

"This is the second date this week you've interrupted." Rory explained smiling sweetly at Robert

"You're out with Logan?"

"No, I'm not with Logan."

"But you're on a date?" Lorelai asked confused

"Yeah, I'm on a date."

"With who?"

"With Robert."

"Where did you meet this Robert?"

"He's one of Logan's friends. I met him at a poker game that I went to at Logan's one night."

"You're with one of Logan's friends? Kind of crass isn't it sweets?"

"I don't think so." Rory said annoyed again

"What's this Robert's last name?"

"You know I don't actually know."

"Don't you think that's something you need to know?"

"Not at the moment." Rory stated. She looked up at saw that the waiter was coming to the table. "Mom let me call you back later tonight ok, the waiter is here. I love you. Bye." Rory said hanging up the phone.

"Do you know what you want Rory?" Robert asked noticing she was off the phone

"Whatever you're having is fine." Rory said

"Ok." Robert said and went back to ordering. Rory looked at her phone and then turned it off.

_Richard and Emily Gilmore's Home _

Emily sat in the living room looking at the watch on her hand. It was getting closer and closer to seven and Rory was not there for Friday Night Dinners yet. Forty-five minutes later at 7:35 Emily stormed into Richard's study. "Where is she! You don't think anything has happened to her do you? Oh My God, my granddaughter is probably lying in a ditch somewhere!" Emily Gilmore yelled

"Emily calm down. Maybe there was a traffic jam or something." Richard said trying to reassure his wife

"Yes, maybe so. I'll try to call her again." Emily said picking up her phone and hitting redial. She sat there anxiously awaiting Rory's voice and got the voicemail again. She hung up and hit the redial button again, and still getting the voicemail. She did this at least four more times before getting overly frustrated. "It's Lorelai!" Emily suddenly screamed startling Richard

"What do you mean its Lorelai? Lorelai is here?" Richard asked

"No, of course Lorelai is not here Richard! But it's Lorelai's fault that Rory is not here!" Emily fumed

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's obvious. Rory was probably on her way and called Lorelai who probably convinced Rory that I am the wicked witch of the west, and that Rory shouldn't come over. And Rory does whatever Lorelai tells her to so she didn't come. Lorelai is turning our Rory against us."

"Now Emily you don't really believe that."

"Yes I do. And I'm going to do something about that."

"What are you going to do Emily?" Richard asked almost afraid to know

"I'm calling Lorelai." Emily said defiantly walking back towards the phone

"Emily." Richard started but Emily just ignored him. "Emily. You are just going to make this situation worse." But Emily was already dialing

Emily listened to the phone ring three times before Lorelai picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lorelai it's your mother." Emily said and was promptly welcomed with a dial tone.

"Insufferable child." Emily muttered under her breath before picking the phone back up and hitting the redial button

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, its Rory." Emily blurted out before Lorelai could hang up

"What about Rory?" Lorelai asked with worry and annoyance etched into her voice

"It's Friday night and she's not here. It's Friday night and I can't get her on her phone. Where is she? Did you talk her into not coming? Did you Lorelai? Are you trying to alienate us from Rory too just because your mad at us."

"You know just for the record mom, I am not mad at y'all. I'm mad at you.I still love Dad.You ruined my relationship with Luke. And as far as Rory goes, I talked to her today, we didn't mention you once, and I have absolutely no idea where she is or why she isn't there at your Friday night torture appointments, but it had nothing to do with me." Lorelai ranted and then hung up the phone again.

Emily rolled her eyes before yelling for the maid. "Althea remove one of the place settings it looks like it's just going to be me and Mr. Gilmore."

_Lorelai _

Lorelai called Rory's cell phone. She couldn't believe that Rory had missed Friday Night Dinners. She kept getting Rory's voicemail. Apparently Rory had turned her phone off since Lorelai had interrupted her date with Robert. _And just who in the hell is Robert? What is Rory doing? My girl is playing with fire,_ Lorelai thought to herself. She gave up and dialed the dorm room hoping that maybe Paris would know some other way to reach Rory. The dorm phone rang twice before Paris answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paris, its Lorelai."

"Hey Lorelai, Rory's not here."

"I know. Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"I guess." Paris said a little unsure

"Ok great. Let's say that you're Rory and you know that I don't necessarily like you dating a different guy every other night, and I called while you were on a date with a guy that I never even knew existed and you got mad and turned your phone off. And then something came up and it was really important that I go in touch with you, how would I go about it?

"Are you asking me if I know how to reach Rory?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"I dunno." Lorelai said pausing, "Well do you know how to get in touch with her?"

"I'd call Robert's cell phone."

"Do you have that number."

"No."

"Do you know Robert's last name?"

"No."

"Thanks anyway Paris. If she gets in tell her to call me please."

"Sorry I couldn't help you Lorelai. I'll tell her to call you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and tried to think of how she could get Robert's number. She couldn't call information because she didn't know his last name. Then suddenly she had an epiphany. _He's Logan's friend! I could get the number from Logan!_ She didn't care how weird it was or if it made Rory uncomfortable. It was Rory's fault that she had been ambushed by Emily. Lorelai grabbed her phone and called Paris back.

"Hello?" Paris asked

"Paris, hey it's Lorelai again, I'm sorry to call again but I was hoping that you could give me Logan's number."

"Yeah hold on, I know I saw it somewhere." Paris said before finding it written on a piece of paper on Rory's desk. "OK, I found it are you ready?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said while writing down the number that Paris was giving her.

"Can I ask why you are calling Logan?"

"He's friends with Robert. He'll have Robert's number. Thank you Paris."

"Your welcome I guess."

Lorelai hung up the phone and dialed Logan.

"Huntzberger."

"That's a very nice way to answer the phone." Lorelai said

"Who is this?" Logan asked slightly confused

"It's Lorelai, Rory's mom."

"Oh, well if you're looking for Ace she's not with me. She had a date."

"I know and she cut off her phone, and I need to get a phone number from you."

"Um… OK, who's?"

"Robert's."

"Why? How do you know Robert?" Logan asked completely confused

"Rory's with him."

"She had a date with Robert?"

"Yeah, and I need to get a hold of her cause she skipped out on Friday night dinner with her grandparents. And since she turned off her phone I'm going to call her on Robert's.."

"Oh ok, yeah sure I'll give you the number." Logan told her before rattling off a phone number

"Thanks Logan." Lorelai said before hanging up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Logan shut his phone and sat it on the counter. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some scotch before sitting back down on the table. "What in the hell is Ace doing with Robert! I swear to God, if he tries anything with her I'll kill him!" Logan yelled

"What's wrong mate?" Finn asked

Logan whipped around. He hadn't realized that they had come in the door. "Nothing Finn."

"It certainly seemed like something Logan. In fact it sounded like Rory was out on a date with one of your semi-friends and you sounded kind of jealous." Colin stated

"I am not jealous. Ace can date whoever she wants, I don't care who she dates."

"You're lying Logan and the second you admit that to yourself you'll understand everything that's making you feel the way you're feeling now. Think about it Logan. It's Friday night and instead of being out with some blonde, you're sitting in your dorm, drinking, alone." Colin said

"I'm not lying. I am not jealous. Now if you two will excuse me I'm going in my room." Logan said before slamming back his drink and throwing the glass back on the table, causing it to shatter, and slamming his bedroom door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is getting pathetic mate." Finn said to Colin who was shaking his head. The two of them started cleaning up the glass on the table when they heard a loud crash coming from Logan's room. "I'm not cleaning that one up." Finn said

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Logan slammed his door and in the process knocked a picture frame off the wall. Logan plopped down on his bed He got up and started pacing around the room. _When in the hell did this happen! When did I turn into this psychotic jealous boyfriend. We aren't in an exclusive relationship! She isn't my girlfriend!_ Then a sudden thought popped into his head. _I'm supposed to meet Rory at 11!_ And then he looked at the clock. 10:15.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Rory and Robert had just now finished their dinner and the waiter was bringing out the dessert. Rory had admitted to herself that Robert wasn't very interesting, even though she was having fun on the date. He spent a lot of the date talking about himself. She had learned more about him in the last two hours than she had learned about Logan in the last six months. But nevertheless the food was amazing. She had already ate the most amazing pasta she had ever tasted, it was even better than Sookie's, and was about to eat what Robert had described as the most decadent piece of chocolate cake she would ever put into her mouth. She heard Robert say something about buying a parrot and naming it Polly and then leaving all his money to the parrot when he died but he was cut off by a shrill ringing from his jacket pocket.

"Do you mind if I answer this?" Robert asked Rory

"No, go ahead, answer it." She told him sweetly

"This is Robert."

"What is it with you guys, no one knows how to say hello anymore?" Lorelai spat out

"Who is this?" Robert asked causing Rory's interest to perk.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom."

"Rory's mom?" Robert repeated looking straight at Rory whose eyes grew to the size of saucers

"Yeah, look I know this is awkward but I've been trying to get in touch with my daughter for over an hour now and her phone is off. It's extremely important and I need to talk to her, so if you don't mind would it be possible for me to talk to her?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, uh… sure. One second." Robert told Lorelai before looking at Rory and handing her the phone. "It's your mom she says it's extremely important."

"I'm sorry." She apologized to Robert before taking the phone. "Mom, is everything ok?"

"I know that you're on a date and all but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Um.. ok." Rory replied unsure of where this was going

"Ok what day is today?"

"Friday?

"And I know you haven't done it in a while but what do we always do on Friday night at seven o'clock?"

"Oh My God!" Rory said gasping

"Is everything ok?" Robert asked concerned

"Yeah, sorry everything is fine." Rory told him before putting the phone back up to her ear. "Grandma's dinner. I completely forgot. Grandma is going to kill me."

"Yeah she is kiddo. But not nearly as bad as I am!"

"What?"

"She called me Rory. I hung up on her. She called back and used the only card she had with me. She said it was about you. She used you and forced me to talk to her. She accused me of turning you against her. Rory I got berated by a mother that I refuse to talk to because you had a date. I suggest you call your grandmother and lay on some of that charm that's rubbed off from Huntzberger, and lay it on thick." Lorelai said with anger evident in her voice

"Mom, I'm sorry and I'll call grandma right away, but what's Logan have to do with any of this."

"How do you think I got this number Ror?"

"You got Robert's number from Logan?" Rory said causing Robert to choke on his wine. He looked up and saw that Rory's eyes were the size of saucers again. _Logan is going tokill me_, he thought to himself.

"I had to get it somehow Ror, you turned your phone off."

"Excuse me for a second Robert, please." Rory asked him

"Of course." Robert said standing up as she exited the table.

When she was out of earshot of Robert she hissed at her mother. "I can't believe you called Logan and got Robert's number Mom."

"Why? He knew you were out on a date." Lorelai said in disbelief

"No, I know he knew I was out on a date, but he didn't know I was out with Robert."

"Does that matter? You said it yourself the only friends you weren't allowed to date were Colin and Finn."

"I know I know but I don't know how Logan is going to react to this. He's friends with Robert but he has no respect whatsoever for Robert. And Logan asked me to go out tonight and I told him no because I had to go to dinner at the grandparents. And then I guess he forgot cause he asked me again and I had forgotten about dinner and agreed to go to dinner with Robert so I told Logan I had a date. And Mom he had this look on his face. It was almost as if it hurt him that I had another date."

"Well maybe it did. Go call your grandmother." Lorelai said before she hung up the phone.

Rory walked back to the table where Robert was sitting waiting for her. "Is everything alright?"

"I forgot about a dinner with my grandparents. See every Friday night for the last five years I've had dinner with my grandparents. It's a deal we made. They paid for my Chilton tuition and are paying for my Yale tuition and in return I go to dinner. And I completely forgot about it when I agreed to come out with you tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just need to call my grandmother really fast she's probably worried."

"Well go ahead."

Rory turned on her cell phone and saw that she had twenty missed calls. She scanned through them and noticed that ten were from her grandmother, nine were from Lorelai and one from Logan. She sighed and dialed her grandmother's number, who answered on the first ring. "Rory dear God please tell me you are ok!"

"I'm fine grandma."

"Well then where in the hell were you? It's ten o'clock. You were supposed to be here at seven. That's the agreement Rory. We pay for Yale, you come to dinner every Friday night!"

"I know Grandma, but I honestly forgot. It's been a stressful week at school and I just wanted to relax a little tonight and I guess it just slipped my mind that it was Friday. I am so sorry grandma. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Yale is stressful school and I guess I understand. You will be here next week, no questions."

"Of course I will grandma. I swear to you."

"Goodnight Rory." Emily said

"Goodnight grandma." Rory said hanging up the phone and looking back at Robert. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine Rory. Are you ready for your dessert?"

"Yeah." Rory said smiling as a waiter put the chocolate cake down on the table in front of her.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After they finished with their dessert, Rory asked Robert if he minded calling it a night because she was exhausted and he took her home. Rory had been in bed for about thirty minutes when she woke up to the sound of tapping. She climbed out of bed and saw Logan standing outside the window.

AN: Ok this is a really long chapter that actually didn't take that long to write… I found that if I make an outline of what I want to accomplish with each chapter and stick to it, it's much easier to write the chapter… so I hope you enjoy this chapter… read and review….


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: Much to my personal dismay I do not own Gilmore Girls or Matt Czuchry… No matter how much I love him.

Chapter Twenty

She smiled and walked over to the window to unlatch it. He climbed in and stood in front of her. "Did your mom get a hold of you Ace? She was really upset."

"Yeah, apparently I lost my mind and forgot that it was Friday and that I had to go to dinner at the Gilmore's. I'm sorry she called you."

"Why? It didn't bother me."

"Logan, she said you sounded upset."

"Well I wasn't. You wanna date Robert that's your prerogative. I mean he's a self-centered jackass but still I guess he can be fun."

"He's supposed to be your friend. How can you refer to him as a 'self-centered jackass'?"

"Because he is. How much of your date was spent talking about him and his plan to leave all his money to a parrot named Polly."

"Logan."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't take this the wrong way Huntzberger but what are you doing here?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"We agreed to meet at eleven remember."

Rory smiled as he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Now I remember. I'm sorry I've been so scatterbrained today. I think I left my memory back in your dorm last night."

"It's ok Ace. You look exhausted and I woke you, you should go back to sleep."

"No, come on. We can go watch TV and make out on the couch."

"Sounds like a plan Ace. Let's go." Logan said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled when he slapped her on the ass and kissed him the second he set her down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. They found some cheesy movie and she cuddled up against his chest. They watched the movie and occasionally got into some steamy kissing sessions. About an hour into the movie Logan noticed that Rory's breathing had softened and she was asleep. He stayed on the couch for another thirty minutes so that she was good and asleep. He sighed and then picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her on her forehead. He walked towards her door but right before he got out the door, he turned back around and looked at her. _God she is so beautiful. _Logan thought to himself. For the second time that day he heard Colin's voice ringing in his ears, _make a choice, commit._ "I think I'm regretting this no strings deal, I'm getting far too close, far too involved with you. I don't even want to leave tonight." He whispered knowing she couldn't hear him. He never even noticed Paris standing behind him and when he turned around to leave she was gone. Logan sighed and walked out Rory's dorm.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Rory awoke completely unsure of how she got in bed. _Logan must have carried me in here,_ she thought to herself. She got up and got dressed. She spent four hours working on her article for the newspaper and then printed it out so that she could drop it off. She grabbed her purse and headed in the direction of the newspaper office. She stopped at a coffee cart right outside the dorm to buy her coffee. As she was turning to leave she saw Finn walking up to her.

"Well, well, well. Finn I didn't know you knew how to rise before dusk." Rory said joking

"Well love, I was actually on my way to see you." He said smiling widely

"Uh oh, I'm almost afraid to ask this but why are you looking for me Aussie?"

"I have an idea."

"Never good." Rory said starting to walk towards the newsroom

"Hush Gilmore. This is a plan that you will thoroughly enjoy." He said quickly falling into step with her

"Ooohh… I'm intrigued. Tell me about this plan."

"You see I have this theory that it would be fun to see Logan jealous, especially considering it doesn't happen often."

"Finn, not to be rude but reach a point."

"Well I've decided that I want to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Make Logan jealous of course."

"I'm not trying to make Logan jealous Finn."

"Robert, Rory? Honestly Robert? He hates him."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. They may be friends love, but Logan despises Robert, now more than ever."

"What do you mean now more than ever?"

"Let's just say that if you were trying to make him jealous last night with Robert, it worked. If you weren't trying to make him jealous then it still worked because I saw him last night and he was jealous."

"Finn… What do you want."

"Go out with me tonight."

"No."

"No?"

"That's right. I said no."

"Why?"

"You're off limits."

"What?"

"You're off limits. You and Colin both."

"Off limits?"

"Yes Finn. Dating you or Colin is against the rules."

"Y'all have rules?"

"Yes. We have rules. If we didn't have rules this thing wouldn't work."

Finn looked at Rory as if she was insane. Logan never set rules for these kind of relationships. It was always go out, have sex, call when the need to repeat arose. There had never been specific people who were off limits. Finn looked behind him, where Colin had been following since they passed his Saturday class, and motioned for Colin to come up to them. Colin walked up and looked at Finn. "What's up?"

"We're off limits." Finn stated looking at Colin who was looking at Rory

"What? I'm sorry Finn you have to quit assuming that I can actually hear the conversations in your head."

"I asked out the fair Gilmore for tonight and she just informed me that it was against the rules that her and Logan set for her to date either one of us."

"Rules?" Colin said looking at Finn, "Since when do casual relationships have rules?"

"Since now. Now if you two don't need me for anything else I'm going to go in the newsroom and give my article to Doyle." Rory said and turned to walk away

"See you later love." Finn called out

"Wait for me I'll be right back." Colin said to Finn before running off to follow Rory "Rory!" Colin called out

Rory sighed. "Yes Colin how can I help you?"

"Can I ask you a serious question that will stay just between you and me?"

"And Finn of course."

"Well yeah probably." Colin admitted

"Fine, what?"

"You want to be in a committed relationship with Logan don't you?"

Rory took a deep breath before turning back to face Colin. "No. I don't." and then she turned back around and went into the newsroom.

AN: Ok, so much shorter than the last one… I know… it's kinda just a filler… read and review…


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay I do not own Gilmore Girls. That honor goes to the amazing Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Chapter Twenty One

Colin strolled back up to Finn who was standing there expectantly. "Well what did she say mate?" Finn asked

"That she doesn't want an exclusive relationship with Logan."

"In other words…" Finn started

"She's lying." Colin finished

Finn and Colin started walking back towards their dorm. Neither said a word until they were outside the Berkley dorms. "This is so stupid. They are both stupid idiots."

"I'm guessing that we're talking about Logan and Rory." Colin stated

"Oh course. Logan says 'We're not in a committed relationship' or 'You're insane Finn I'm not jealous' and she spouts out a few 'I'm not trying to make Logan jealous'. And she's trying so hard not to even think about the possibility of committing to Logan because she's scared and neither one of them can see that they are already are committed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Logan hasn't been on a real date in a month with anyone other than Rory. He hasn't slept with anyone else in three months. He set up a scavenger hunt, and a romantic picnic with food imported from her favorite restaurant in her hometown. He babysat her sister. He sleeps next to her two nights in a row without having sex. He buys her flowers. He sets her an alarm. He's pissed about Robert. And he's jealous. When's the last time you saw Logan jealous?"

"I don't even think I remember the last time Logan was jealous. In fact I don't think I've ever seen Logan jealous." Colin admitted

"Right me either. And then Rory. She's only seeing Robert because she needs to agree with the no-strings attached relationship cause she scared to get too close to Logan and then find out that she's not what he really wants. And then the whole no-strings attached thing is just getting confusing. It's supposed to be a casual relationship. No rules. No strings. But now Logan's adding rules, specifically naming people that Rory can not date, and God knows how many other rules there are. Plus they started out all hot and heavy in the Rose Room's coat closet and now they've been in this relationship for weeks and they haven't even had sex yet. I thought that was what this relationship was really based on, but I guess I was wrong, cause there is no sex between the two of them."

"So basically what you are saying through that extremely lengthy ramble is that they are in a committed relationship and don't know it yet?"

"Yes."

"Well then there is just one problem there." Colin stated

"And what's that?"

"If they are in a committed relationship, then Rory's cheating on our boy." Colin said before opening the door to their dorm

Finn followed him in and was about to say that that didn't count but saw Logan.

"Hey guys." Logan said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rory pulled her Prius into a parking space outside of Luke's in Stars Hollow. She had decided to surprise her mom with a movie night since she had gotten her into trouble with Emily the night before. She got out and started to walk towards the door. The second she walked into the diner, everyone looked up at her and a deadly silence filled the diner. Rory looked around but didn't see Luke. She was about to ask Caesar where Luke was when he came walking out the back store room. He immediately got that deer caught in the headlights look and said "Hey Rory."

The entire diner was still silent no one wanting to miss a second of this exchange. All the town had talked about was The Gilmore's and Luke since Lorelai and Luke broke up and Rory came to comfort her mother with a limo and a driver. "Hey Luke."

Everyone turned back towards Luke. Luke glared at everyone before screaming, "Either get your own conversation or get the hell out of my diner."

Immediately the diner was full of voices again and people turned their attention away from Luke and Rory. "How are you doing Luke?" Rory asked in a shy voice

"You wanna go upstairs and talk Ror?" noticing how nervous she looked

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Rory said nodding when she realized he was just as nervous as she was

Luke led her up the stairs and into the apartment. "So what are you doing home? Nothing at Yale this weekend?"

"I wanted to surprise mom. I got her into trouble last night with Grandma."

"How did you get Lorelai into trouble with Emily?"

"I forgot to go to Friday Night Dinner, and then I turned my cell phone off and grandma got mad and called mom and forced her to talk to her. Mom was so angry when she finally got a hold of me."

"Oh, well they'll work it out I'm sure."

"I don't know Luke." There was a long pause in which no one said anything. The vibe in the room was becoming very uncomfortable. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Thank you for the food Thursday. It was really sweet of you not to scream or yell at Logan."

"Your welcome. You know I don't like him right?"

"I know. Can I tell you something serious Luke?"

"Of course Rory."

"You know I can't pinpoint the exact day I met you. I can't pinpoint a time in my life when I didn't know you. You are so important to me Luke. In so many ways you've been my father since I was eight. You've always been there for me and you've never missed a significant event in my life. And I don't want to lose you because you and Mom aren't together anymore Luke. I love you."

Luke looked slightly embarrassed but Rory could see tears begin to well in his eyes. "I'm not big on expressing emotion Rory you know that, but I can assure you that I will always be there for you. No matter the circumstances. If you need me I'm there. I love you too and you aren't going to lose me. You've been like a daughter to me for as long as I can remember."

Rory reached over and hugged Luke who held onto her tightly. "Well I better go if I'm going to get to the video store and Doose's before Taylor closes."

"It was good talking to you Rory."

Rory stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and then turned back around. "Luke can I give you some unsolicited advice."

"I guess."

"Talk to Mom. She misses you. She loves you and I know you love her." And with that Rory was out of the door. She walked down to the diner and walked out before anyone in there could stop and talk to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Colin and Finn were setting up the poker table when Logan finally came out of his room. He didn't even really feel like playing poker tonight, but this was a weekly tradition. Every week him, Colin, Finn, their other roommate Lanny, and Robert got together to play poker. The idea of being around Robert tonight was making Logan sick. There was a knock on the door causing Logan, Colin and Finn to all look at it. Lanny walked out of his bedroom and looked at the guys as the three of them just stood there. "Is anyone going to let Robert in?" Lanny asked

Colin and Finn just looked over in Logan's direction. Logan stood there refusing to move. _There's no way I'm letting the bastard in_ Logan thought to himself. Lanny just looked at the guys and shook his head and walked over to the door. He opened it and Robert walked right in.

"It's about damn time. How long was I going to have to stand out there for?" Robert asked annoyed. His gaze then shifted to Logan and smiled widely at him.

Logan shook his head at Robert and walked out the dorm, slamming the door on his way with Colin and Finn right on his trail.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What in the hell was that all about?" Lanny asked confused

"Logan's not to happy with me right now." Robert said as he sat down at the poker table

"Why what did you do?"

"I went out with Rory last night."

"That's the brunette he brought to the Life and Death Brigade thing right?"

"The one and only."

"She's cute. But why would Logan care?"

"That she is, she's real cute. And because Logan's dating her."

"Logan dates a lot of girls."

"Not anymore, and this ones different."

"So tonight will be interesting?"

"Oh yeah." Robert said smiling

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Logan?"

"I just need some air Colin. I'll be back in in a second ok?"

"Fine." Colin said walking back into the dorm.

"Logan, why don't you just admit that you want to be committed to her?" Finn asked

"Finn, back off." Logan said walking back into the dorm with Finn trailing in behind him

Colin, Robert, Finn and Lanny looked up at Logan just waiting to see what he would say, "Let's play some poker boys." Logan said sitting down at the table.

Three hours later the game was still going and Colin and Finn were taking Lanny for all he had. Robert and Logan were constantly going up against each other, neither refusing to back down from the other no matter how awful their cards were,but were so far pretty much even. Not a personal word was spoken between the two so pretty much everyone was shocked when Logan looked at Robert and asked, "So, how was your date with Ace last night?"

Colin and Finn just looked at each other then over to Robert. "It was great." Robert said smiling slightly but a little apprehensively

"Great?" Finn asked smiling at Colin and earning himself a glare from Logan

"Fantastic." Robert replied staring at Logan

Colin, who knew that Finn was egging Robert on in hopes of proving something to Logan, looked at Robert and asked, "Fantastic? What did you two do?"

Robert looked at Colin and Finn like they were insane.

"You heard him, what did you two do?" Logan asked jealously

"We had dinner."

"How original." Logan muttered

"What?" Robert asked calmly

"Nothing. Colin deal the next hand."

The next hour went swimmingly until Finn lost a hand and felt the need to get chatty. "So Robert, you took Gilmore to dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"At the new Andolinis'."

"That's Italian right?"

"Yeah." Robert replied

"Logan, doesn't Ace love Italian food?"

"Yeah Finn she likes Italian food." Logan grumbled out

"Is it her favorite?"Finn asked

"No."

"Huh?" Finn asked

"I said No. Italian food isn't her favorite." Logan said sighing

Finn looked at Colin. Colin was kind of unsure of where Finn was going until he heard the words, "I bet you know what her favorite food is don't you."

"Finn, what are you getting at?" Logan asked slightly annoyed

"I'm just trying to see how well you know Ace." Finn said smugly

"You know her name is Rory right?" Logan said since the constant referral to her as Ace was starting to get to him

"Yeah, I know her name is Rory, but I don't think I've ever heard you refer to her as it since we found out she was a reporter. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"She loves Indian food. Her favorite is Indian food. Are you happy now?" he snapped at Finn before looking over at Lanny and yelling, "Deal the damn cards!"

A half hour passed before Colin lost another hand and looked at Robert. "So Robert. Did you kiss her?"

Logan's head snapped up and looked straight at Robert. Robert looked at Colin. "You know I'm not sure which one of you wants gossip worse, you or Finn." Robert said smiling until he looked at Logan, "Or maybe you both just want me dead tonight so you can take all my money. It won't work boys, you can ask Rory all my money's going to a parrot named Polly."

"He asked you a question Robert." Logan said calmly

"Logan, why do you want to do this to yourself?" Robert asked

"Do what? Colin asked you a question and you're being rude. Answer the question. Did you kiss Rory?"

Robert looked at Lanny who shrugged and then at Finn who just slammed back a shot. _What the hell. I might as well tell him, _Robert thought to himself. "Yeah I kissed her."

The second the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have asked. He didn't want to know if Ace and Robert had kissed. He had spent most of the night with her that night and he knew that no matter what had actually happened between her and Robert it had had no affect on her. She had still wanted to be with him last night. But he wasn't prepared for the words _Yeah I kissed her_ to come out of Robert's mouth. He didn't even have time to think before his body reacted. The cards he had been holding flew out of hand and went right into Robert's face.

"Logan what in the hell was that for!" Robert yelled

"I can't believe you kissed her!"

"Logan, she's not your girlfriend!" Robert yelled

"That is beside the point Robert."

"Should we intervene?" Finn whispered to Colin

Colin shook his head. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Colin asked earning only a nod from Finn and a concerned look from Lanny

"Damn it Logan, you don't want to date the girl exclusively. You both agreed that you could see other people. Why is it ok for you to see other girls but her not see me!" Robert yelled

"I never said she couldn't see you, you pompous jack-ass!"

"You're being selfish Logan. You don't want her but no one else can have her! She's an amazing woman and she's not always going to be there for you when you want her to be your 'friend with benefits'!"

Logan just looked at Robert in amazement. _Like I don't know she's amazing. Amazing isn't even close when it comes to Ace._

"I'm going to see her again Logan whether you like it or not!"

This did it. Before Logan could tell himself to calm down his fist connected with Robert's face. Colin, Finn and Lanny jumped up but Robert held up his hand and Logan spouted an angry, "Stay out of this!"

Colin and Finn sat back down at the table while Lanny poured the three of them each a glass of scotch.

"Logan what in the hell was that!" Robert yelled

"You know I'm really not sure, but if you keep talking I'll probably do it again." Logan said through gritted teeth

"You're jealous! You're jealous and you're pissed off that I kissed your precious Ace."

Logan's fist connected with Robert's face again and at Robert's shocked expression Finn looked over at Colin and said, "Probably shouldn't have called her Ace." causing Finn and Colin to both chuckle.

"Son of a bitch!" Robert yelled before throwing his fist into Logan's jaw. After this it became a full on brawl. Logan and Robert's fists both connecting with the other's face and finally ended when Lanny grabbed Robert and Colin and Finn grabbed Logan.

"I swear to God Logan, find out what in the hell you want from her because I'm going to see her again if you don't!"

"Did she already agree to see you again Robert or is that the self-assured self-centered jackass side of your personality!" Logan yelled

"We had a great time at dinner Logan. But this has nothing to do with that! You are jealous! And it's driving you insane!" Robert said before walking out and slamming the dorm room's door behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Colin just stared at Logan, watching his best friend's face bruise. "Logan man, what in the hell was that?" Colin asked walking away from him

"I hate him! I hate that bastard! I hate that I had to be in the same room as him! I hate that he went out with Ace last night! I hate that the bastard kissed her! I just fucking hate him!" Logan said slamming the door behind him

Colin looked at Finn who looked completely dumbfounded. "Jesus Finn what are we going to do with him?"

"I don't have a clue Colin, but we have to figure something out because this can't keep going on. I mean you saw him. He snapped!"

"Robert's face is going to look awful in the morning."

"Yeah it is. I guess I'm going to go and call Rory." Finn said sighing

"What? Why?" Colin asked

"Don't you think that she needs to warned that two guys are going to be chasing after her tomorrow and that both of them are going to have black and blue faces?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Now where did I put my phone?" Finn said walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Colin just sighed and started cleaning up the mess the poker game and fight caused.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_What in the hell just happened in there. I can't believe that I hit him. I can't believe that bastard hit me! I can't get the thought of his lips on hers out of my mind._ Logan looked at himself in the mirror. The bruises were already starting to appear his face turning different shades between red, black, blue and purple. The only comforting thought in his head was that atleast he knew Robert got it worse.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had overreacted. What he didn't understand was why. His body reacted purely on it's own. He hadn't considered fighting. It just happened.

He knew that Robert was right. He had to seriously consider what he wanted from Rory. It was time to make a big decision. He could either commit to her or end the whole thing, because the way things were going now, Rory Gilmore would be the death of him.

AN: OK, so I guess I had a little fun writing this one… read and review…


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… it's sad but true.

Chapter Twenty Two

Rory walked out of Luke's and went straight into the video store. She grabbed Willy Wonka and a few other choice movies that her and Lorelai could make fun of for the rest of the night. She then went into Doose's for the provisionary junk food. Loading the cart with Red Vines and every other candy down the candy isle she headed towards the ice cream. She was looking at the flavor choices when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she said before she looked up to see who she ran into. "Oh hi Dean…"

Dean looked at Rory for a second or two before saying "Hey Rory."

"So… um…" Rory says clearly uncomfortable and searching for something to say

"How are you doing?" Dean asks trying to fill in some of the awkward moment

"Great. I'm great. You?"

"Great. So… um… what are you doing in Stars Hollow. Did you have a break from Yale or something?"

"No just the weekend. I'm actually here to surprise Mom. She's been feeling a little blue, you know ever since the break up and we got into a little spat last night. I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Yeah, I heard about her and Luke. I'm sorry, I thought they were going to be forever."

"Yeah so did I." Rory said. She grabbed her ice cream and headed for check out with Dean trailing along beside her. She paid for the food and walked outside.

"No limo this time?" Dean asked

"No, just my Prius."

"What was with the limo?"

"Oh, I stayed with… um… a friend the night before and my car was at the dealership when Sookie called me telling me that I should come home and help Mom and they let me use their car service."

"One of your rich Yale friend's I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Rory said uncomfortably

"So is he one of the one I saw you come out with that night? I bet he was the one that was right next to you with his arm practically draped around you."

"His name is Logan." Rory said sighing

"Are you with him?"

"We go out. It's not exclusive."

"My divorce was finalized yesterday." Dean said suddenly

"Oh." Rory responded unsure if he was happy about it or not

"It was a stupid mistake. I never should have done it."

"What?"

"Get married. I never loved Lindsay. It was always about moving on from you."

"Dean." Rory says unsure of what to say

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I just wanted you to know that I understand it all now. Even if we had never had the affair my marriage would have failed. It was fake, a lie. I never loved her. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"I don't know what to say." Rory admitted

"So say nothing. I still love you Rory. I will always love you, and I'll probably feel extremely jealous when I see you and Logan around here all lovey dovey but this is closure. I know we're done. I know that we won't ever be together again. I know that I don't fit into your world anymore. And I'm ok with it. I just want you to be happy. And I couldn't move on until I told you that." Dean said. He dropped a kiss on Rory's cheek and then got into his truck and drove off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rory showed up at home to find her mother sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching Jeopardy. "Hey Mom!" Rory yells out scaring Lorelai and making her drop her pizza.

"Fruit of my loins you scared the hell out of me. Don't make momma have a heart attack sweets. What are you doing here and what's with all the bags?"

Rory just walked over and dumped the junk food on the table and handed her three movies.

Lorelai giggled and jumped up in glee. She wrapped her arms around Rory. "Daughter of mine you are fantastic."

"I know."

"You're my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter."

"Well still…"

"Put the movie in."

Lorelai got up and put in Willy Wonka. They were about half way through when Rory's cell rang.

"Hey no fair. No phone during Willy Wonka."

"I can't help it." Rory said searching for her phone. When she looked at the caller id it said _Finn_. "Mom I have to take this."

"Fine answer it." Lorelai said pouting

"Hello."

"Rory luv, there's been a brawl."

"A brawl?" Rory asked

_"A brawl?" Lorelai repeated _

"Yes a brawl. It appears that our dear friend Robert kissed you last night."

"Yeah so, it was just a kiss goodnight. It lasted all of two seconds."

_"OOOO…. Rory got kissed! Rory got kissed!" Lorelai chanted in the background. _

"Anyway Robert made the mistake of telling Huntzberger that and he boxed the shit out of him."

"Logan hit Robert!" Rory exclaimed scaring Lorelai causing her to fall off the couch

"_Rory what did I say about scaring Mommy? You made me fall off the couch! Wait did you say Logan hit Robert!" Lorelai asked_

"Yeah I did." she said to Lorelai, "What in the hell happened tonight Finn?"

Finn sighed. He knew that Rory wasn't going to like this. "Well there might have been some egging on by me and Colin about your date with Robert last night. We were just trying to prove to Logan that he was jealous."

"He's not jealous Finn. His ego is just a little bruised, but he'll be ok."

"That's not all that's bruised love. His pretty little face is bruised too. Then again Robert's is worse."

"Look, I'm only going to say this one more time. Me and Logan are fine the way we are. He doesn't want to date me exclusively and you two are making things between us uncomfortable. Find a new hobby!" Rory said hanging up the phone.

"So Robert kissed you huh?" Lorelai asked suggestively

"Jesus Mom, that's why you choose to comment on?"

"How was the date?"

"It was fine."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I dunno. He's not really my type. He likes to talk about himself. I learned more about him last night that I have Logan in six months."

"So Logan and Robert got into a fight huh?"

"Yeah, from what Finn said it was bad. They both are covered in bruises or will be by morning."

"What else did Finn say?"

"That Logan was jealous. Which is insane. Logan can't be jealous."

"Why not? You're jealous of all the other girls he sees."

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to go call Logan make sure he's ok and then I'm going to bed."

"But what about Willy Wonka?"

"We've seen in a million times. Night Mom." Rory said shutting her door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Logan sat up when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller id and smiled slightly when he saw the word _Ace_ flashing on his phone.

"Hey Ace!"

"Hey Logan."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I've been better. Where are you?"

"Stars Hollow."

"So I've been thinking."

"Never good."

"You wound me Ace."

"Go on, you've been thinking…"

"I want you to go out with me tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"And Monday night too."

"Why?"

"Can't a guy just want to spend time with a beautiful and amazing girl?"

"Ok. Sunday and Monday it is."

"Good, I'm going to go bed now it's been a long day. Night Ace."

"Night Logan." Rory said hanging up her phone.

He didn't mention the fight. He knew she knew about it. It was why she called and he knew that too. He also knew that it was either Finn or Colin that called and told her. The two of them couldn't stop meddling. Logan laid down and tried to drift off into slumber but thoughts of Rory and commitment clouded his head.

AN: Ok, this chapter was short and sweet, but then again it was more or less just a filler… I have one more chapter of this story planned out and then I'm going to take a little hiatus and work on my other story "Nothing's Simple Anymore". I've slacked off a lot on it. I want to try to get it up to where this one is chapter wise… oh well read and review…


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Twenty Three

Rory rolled over as the sun hit her eyes. _Evil Sun!_ Rory thought to herself. "Great now I sound like Finn!" Rory said to herself. She climbed out of bed and decided to get dressed and head to Luke's. She knew her mom probably hadn't had anything form Luke's in a while since Sookie was probably still boycotting Luke's in some form of solidarity. She walked out the front door and was almost out of the yard when she was stopped by Babette.

"Rory honey. How's your mom holding up? It's so sad those two kids breaking up like that. I really thought they were so much in love."

"She's ok Babette. And you're right it is sad. I miss Luke, but really Babette they both are still in love. Everything will work out. I'm sure of it."

"That's it sugar. You just got to keep thinking positively. Where you headed off to so early?"

"Actually to Luke's. I thought I'd get mom some takeout before I leave for Yale."

"Speaking of Yale, is there any chance we'll get to meet that fellow that loaned you the limo the last time you were here?" Babette asked nosily

"Soon, Babette. He might be coming home with me next weekend."

"So you two are dating then sugar?"

"No we're just really good friends. Honestly."

"Uh huh, I bet he's gorgeous. You have excellent taste in men Rory."

"So Ms. Patty tells me. Well it was nice talking to you Babette, but I want to get back before Mom wakes up and since I plan on ordering a massive amount of food I should probably get going."

"Of course sugar. I'll see you later." Babette said

"Of course. Tell Morey I said hello."

"Oh I will. I will."

Rory walked out of the yard praying she didn't run into Patty on the way to the diner too. She walked into Luke's ten minutes later and went straight up to the counter. "Rory. Hi." Luke said uncertainly

"Hey Luke." Rory said in a chipper voice. "Now I know this is going to sound insane but can I have one of everything on the menu that me and mom eat?"

"Are you stocking Lorelai's fridge with my food?" Luke asked

"Well, yeah. So I guess what I really need is enough food to feed my mother until I can get back here in the middle of the week. And I know that you and Mom are still fighting and everything but there really is no reason to deprive her of food and coffee now is there? I mean we wouldn't want her to starve…" Rory rambled off

"Rory. Rory. It's ok. I'll go put the order in ok. But it's going to take a while."

"Ok, I'm going to go to the bookstore. I'll be back in about thirty forty minutes, is that enough time?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thank you Luke."

Rory spent about forty five minutes in the bookstore. She made polite conversation with Andrew and then left, surprisingly without buying a single book. She reentered Luke's and headed to the counter. She was almost there when she was stopped by Kirk. "Hello Rory."

"Hello Kirk." Rory said looking at him strangely

Kirk gestured to Lulu. "You remember Lulu, my girlfriend."

"Oh course Kirk, Hi Lulu." Rory said still eyeing Kirk strangely

"I just wanted to see how Lorelai was doing."

"She's fine Kirk."

"Great, so I was wondering, whenever she needs something fixed around the house she normally goes to Luke right?"

"Yes…" Rory said hesitantly unsure where this was going

"Well since Luke and Lorelai aren't together anymore because she screwed up with Luke and lied to him about your dad," he said pointing at the blue ribbon pinned to his shirt causing Rory to roll her eyes, "I was thinking that I should offer my services. Do you think she would hire me? And how much do you think she would charge?"

Rory looked at Kirk and said, "Oh course Kirk. I think that should be your sales pitch. You can go up to my mom and look her dead in the eye and say 'Hey Lorelai, I heard that you screwed up your relationship with Luke', then you can point at one of those awful ribbons that make my mom wanna throw something and then add, 'So can I be your new handyman!' Somehow Kirk I doubt Lorelai will take you up on that, but I think you should try anyway. Give my mom a punching bag for a little while." Then Rory yelled out "LUKE!"

"Yeah." Luke called from the back

"Is my food ready?"

"Just one second Ror."

"Good!"

Luke walked out and saw Kirk standing next to Rory and rolled his eyes. The scowl on his face got bigger the second he noticed the obnoxious blue ribbon and the angry look on Rory's face. "Get the hell out of my diner Kirk." He yelled

"What, Why?" Kirk said

"NOW!" Luke bellowed

Kirk and Lulu ran out of the diner. The second they were both safe on the other side of the door Lulu looked at Kirk. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea."

xxx

Lorelai awoke to the smell of coffee. Suddenly she remembered that Rory was there and jumped out of bed. She threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to find Rory staring at the coffee pot. "Daughter of mine! What are you doing?"

"Making coffee." Rory said her eyes never moving from the coffee pot in front of her.

"Luke's coffee?"

"How can you tell?"

"Smells better than regular coffee, plus my coffee pot starting rejecting anything that wasn't Luke's magic coffee." Lorelai said as if it was common knowledge

Rory just nodded and poured her and her mom each a cup of coffee. Lorelai drank it down and walked over to the fridge. She threw it open to see what she had to eat and noticed that the entire refrigerator was full of food. "Rory you filled my fridge!" Lorelai asked in disbelief. "There was barely anything in here this morning and now its full with takeout boxes."

"Well I couldn't very well let you starve since I have to go back to Yale in like fifteen minutes. Look through them. I'll be back on Wednesday. You can let me know what you want for the rest of the week and I'll get it. I'll also be back this weekend."

"With Logan?" Lorelai asked

"Maybe maybe not. After the fight with Robert he may decide I'm not worth it."

"He started the fight Ror. I guarantee he thinks you're worth it or he wouldn't have wanted to bash Robert's face in when he started talking about the date or the kiss." Lorelai said soothingly and then turned back to the fridge. "Wait are all these from Luke's?"

"He didn't want you to starve either. I gotta go. I love you mom. I'll be back in a few days." Rory said walking towards the front door

"OK Hun, thanks a lot for the food. I'm just not ready to go in there yet."

"It's ok. I understand and so does Luke. I don't think he's ready to see you again yet either." Rory said opening the front door. Standing outside the door was Luke. "Then again he might be. Call me later." Rory said. She turned around, kissed her mom, and waved bye to Luke. She took on last look back at her mom and Luke who still hadn't moved from the spot on the porch and smiled. Then got in her car and drove back to Yale.

xxx

Luke stood there looking at Lorelai who seemed shell shocked. Lorelai in fact hadn't blinked since she saw Luke on her porch, for fear that he would not be there when she opened her eyes. Five minutes passed before Luke finally said anything. "Lore."

Lorelai struggled to find her voice. It was there she knew it was but she couldn't force it to come out. Luke looked at her and watched as she opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. Then opened it and closed it. "Are you ok Lore?"

Finally Lorelai's voice resurfaced. "What are you doing here?"

Luke looked at the ground. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Rory came into the diner yesterday and she talked to me. She said that she missed me and we had this heart to heart conversation in which she told me to talk to you."

"So that's why you're here? Because Rory told you to talk to me?" Lorelai asked

"No, I'm here because I miss you and I wanted to talk to you. I love you Lorelai. I let a lot of things get in the way of how I feel about you. I let Christopher and Emily come between us. And I'm sorry. I thought I was stronger than that but when it really came down to it, I believed them. Not when they said you were still in love with Christopher but when they said I wasn't good enough for you."

"Why would you believe them Luke?"

"Cause that's always been one of my fears. I'm so insecure when it comes to you. It took me years to gather up the nerve to tell you how I felt. I watched you date guy and guy and I never thought I compared to them. I mean you were engaged to a successful teacher and then you were with that Jason guy that worked with your father. I'm nothing like that Lorelai."

"And that's why I love you Luke." Lorelai said without thinking

"You said you love me." Luke said with disbelief

"Well I do, and you said you love me." Lorelai said

"I do. I have always loved you. Ever since the minute I laid eyes on you."

Lorelai and Luke just stood there for a long second and then Luke swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

xxx

Rory walked in the door and saw Doyle and Paris screaming at each other.

"I'm just saying that I'm tired of being referred to as Paris!" Paris screamed

"Well how would you like me to refer to you then. I know I'll just say hey everyone this is Bob! Your name is Paris! Why can't I call you by your name." Doyle yelled back unsure of what was really wrong here.

"I don't know Doyle you could just say Hi this is my GIRLFRIEND Paris!"

Rory looked at Doyle who looked really shell shocked. She decided that he looked too scared to continue having this conversation, so she cleared her throat loudly. "I'm going to go." Doyle said before running out the door

Paris looked angry. "Is everything ok?" Rory asked carefully

Paris sighed, "Yeah, it's fine. Doyle just wont call me his girlfriend. We've been sleeping together for the last five months and he still wont call me his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Paris." Rory said genuinely

"Robert called for you twice today."

"He did?" Rory asked surprised

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well you see, when I went out with Robert the other night Logan found out. I thought he was really ok with that but then Robert and Logan got into this big fight earning them both a bunch of bruised faces and split lips."

"Wow. He was really jealous wasn't he?" Paris asked

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm going to go call Robert back. I'll see you later." Rory said

"Oh, ok."

"Paris."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Doyle. Tell him what's really bothering you. Maybe he'll understand and start calling you his girlfriend."

"You think?"

"You won't know until you try." Rory said shutting her door behind her.

xxx

Robert answered his phone on the second ring. "This is Robert."

"Hey Robert it's Rory."

Robert smiled in spite of the pain it was causing. "Hey Rory. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. So I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"That we should go to lunch."

Rory would have said no. In fact until she found out about the fight she had intended to say no, if he had asked her out again. But now, she felt guilty. He had been in a fight because of her. So she swallowed the word no down and said "I'd love to."

Robert beamed. "Great I'll be there to get you in an hour."

"I'll see you then." Rory said hanging up.

xxx

Rory had just finished getting ready when Robert showed up. She opened the door for him and sucked in a breath when she saw his face. He had a bunch of bruises on his face and his lip was swollen and split. "I am so sorry." She said reaching out and touching his face slightly

He winced but smiled none the less. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault it was mine own stupid fault. I shouldn't have opened my mouth about the kiss."

Rory just nodded. They walked out the door and headed in the direction of his car. "Where are we going?" Rory asked

"I thought we'd just go to the pub. Is that ok?" Robert asked

"Yeah it's fine."

They drove the short distance to the pub and went in. They sat down and Rory put her cell phone on the table. When Robert eyed her curiously she said, "I know it's rude and I'm sorry but I am waiting on a very important phone call from my mother and whenever I leave it in my purse lately I miss calls, and I can not miss this call. I really hope its ok."

"It's fine." He reassured her. They got their menus and ordered. About thirty minutes into the meal Rory stood up to go to the bathroom. The second she left the table Robert noticed Colin over by the bar with Stephanie. He was about to wave them over when he heard Rory's phone ring. He looked to see if she was anywhere near thinking that maybe it was the call she was waiting for. When he didn't see her he picked up the phone and checked the caller id. It read _Logan_. Robert snickered and then toyed with the idea of just letting it ring. But then he smiled and a sharp pain went through his face from where Logan had punched him and he answered the phone. "Hey Logan." Robert said, not noticing Colin's head snap up.

"Ok, I could have swore I called Ace." Logan said trying not to show his anger

"You did. She's in the bathroom. We're at lunch. She mentioned that she was expecting an important phone call but she never said who it was supposed to be from. And if it was supposed to be you I didn't want her to miss it." Robert lied

Logan was so angry he just hung up. He couldn't believe that Rory was out with Robert again.

Robert smiled feeling happy that he had accomplished his goal of pissing Logan off and making him jealous. He sat Rory's phone down where it was and smiled as Rory came back out. Rory sat back down and began to eat her food. She was enjoying herself when Colin came up to the table. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Colin. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I need to see Robert for a second."

"I'm on a date." Robert said passively

"It's just for a second and it's really important. You don't mind do you Rory?"

"No not at all."

"Great." Colin said grabbing Robert by the arm and dragging him out of the pub.

xxx

"You are so jealous."

"Shut up Finn. I am not jealous." Logan said with anger flooding his voice

Finn smiled. "The bruises on your face beg to differ mate."

"Finn."

"Do something about it mate. Steal the bird back from Robert. She'd rather be with you anyway and you know it. Robert is about as dull as a mop."

"Finn."

"At least admit that you're jealous Logan. It's the first step to recovery."

Finn had expected Logan to ask what he was supposed to be recovering from when Logan's cell came flying past his head and smashed into the wall. "Back off Finn." Logan said before he walked out of the room.

xxx

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Colin yelled loudly at Robert

"Well I was having lunch with my Rory, my date."

"Why did you answer that phone? I heard your conversation with Logan, Robert. And I heard Rory tell you she was waiting on a phone call from her mom not Logan. So why would you answer that phone?"

"Look, I like Rory. Logan likes Rory. Only I'll get off my high horse and act like I like her. Logan won't do it. If he isn't going to act on his impulse to be with her I will."

xxx

Rory's cell rang again and she answered it. "Hey mom!" Rory said excitedly, "How'd it go?"

Lorelai paused for a long second before she said, "We're back together!"

Rory smiled widely, "That's fantastic Mom! I'm so happy for you."

"I owe it all to you kiddo."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know what you said to Luke yesterday but it stuck with him and it is what ultimately caused him to really think about getting back together with me. I love you so much right now Ror."

"You didn't love me so much this morning when I was stocking your house with Luke's food and Luke's coffee?"

"Well of course I did my little offspring, but now I love you more!"

"Oh ok, so why aren't you with Luke now?"

"Lunch rush, Caesar is off today he had to get back."

"Oh." Rory said to Lorelai. The waitress came to the table and asked if she would like anything else. "No I'm fine thanks though." Rory told the waitress

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked

"Well…"

"Tell Mommy where you are sweets."

"I'm having lunch with a friend."

"Paris?"

"Well I'm on a date."

"Logan?"

"No."

"Sweetie don't tell Mommy you are with Robert."

"OK, I won't tell you."

Lorelai sighed. "Rory why?"

"Honestly I felt guilty. He had his face mangled because he kissed me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok sweets but I think that was a bad idea. He might think you like him now or something."

"I'll handle it Mom."

"Ok fine. I'll let you get back to lunch."

"Thanks I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Oh, Ror!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't come home Wednesday. Luke gets off early that day." Lorelai said suggestively

"Eww… mom!" Rory said hanging up

xxx

"Just back off of Rory Robert."

"Why should I?"

"Well, how about because she's in love with Huntzberger."

"You don't know that."

"Have you ever seen the way she looks at him?"

"No."

"Well then look the next time we're all together. She loves him."

"And…"

"And he loves her."

xxx

"_Hey this is Rory, I'm not in the dorm room at the moment. If you need me try the cell otherwise leave me a message and I'll get back to you." BEEP_

"Hey Rory its Logan. Look I know we had a date tonight, but I'm going to have to cancel. Something came up. I'll call you later. Bye Ace."

AN: Here's my long awaited Chapter Twenty Three… read and review…


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. 

Chapter Twenty Four

It had been almost a week since Logan had canceled their dates and Rory was starting to think that he was done with her. She wasn't sure what had happened. She called him a few times but she always got his voicemail. She left many messages and she knew that he was at east checking his messages because they outgoing message had changed many times. She picked up the phone that was sitting next to her and stared at it, urging it to ring. When it didn't she decided to give in again and call Logan.

Logan sat staring at his cell phone as it rang and the screen lit up. _Ace_ it read. He smiled but he was still determined not to answer the phone. It wasn't that he was angry with her, since she hadn't done anything wrong. He was angry with himself. He had acted like and idiot when he agreed to this stupid no-strings attached deal with Rory. It was a good idea at the time. He wanted to be with her more than anything that night at the vow renewal. She looked fantastic in her suit and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her in that coatroom. The idea that he couldn't stand seeing her date other guys had never occurred to him. He had watched many girls he was dating date other guys and it never fazed him. But this was Rory. And the sheer fact that her and Robert were out having lunch was driving him beyond crazy. He just wasn't sure why.

_It's Logan. I'm not answering the phone at the moment, or maybe I just don't hear it ringing. If this is Finn give it up man Rosemary's not going to come home with you. More on… she's not even a red head. If this is Colin, I'm definitely ignoring you… leave a message… BEEP…_ Rory sighed. "Logan it's me Rory. Please call me, it's been almost a week and I gotta say I'm a little concerned. Bye." Rory said hanging up knowing he wasn't going to call her back. Rory threw her cell across the room and heard it make the clunk sound it normally makes while connecting with the floor before lying down and falling into a fitful sleep.

xxx

Logan was awakened early in the morning by the sound of his cell ringing again He rolled his eyes and reached over at it. He picked it up and answered it without even looking at the caller id. "WHAT?" he yelled into it.

"That is no way to address your mother Logan."

Logan winced. "Sorry Mom I thought you were someone else."

"Well that doesn't seem to be an appropriate way to address anyone Logan. Rally Logan where are your manners this morning? I really hope you wouldn't have spoken to a girl like that." Shira reprimanded

"I thought it was Finn. He's been calling all morning and every time I fall asleep he calls again." Logan lied easily

"Well, then I guess it's ok if you thought it was Finn." Shira said her voice dripping with disgust for Logan's friend.

Logan sighed. His mom had never liked Finn and she had no problem letting him know it." Don't take this the wrong way mom but did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

Logan groaned. "Mom."

"You promised me you'd come this time Logan." Shira reminded him

"I know I know. I'll be there, what time?"

"Seven o'clock sharp."

"Seven it is."

"Oh and Logan?"

"Yes mother."

"Bring a date." Shira said before hanging up

_Great._ Logan said to himself. He groaned and pulled the covers back over his head.

xxx

"Mom, it's eight in the morning on a Friday! What more do you want from me! I'm already half-way there. Just give me about twenty minutes." Rory said loudly into her cell phone

Lorelai said something but Rory couldn't hear her so she yelled, " Mom you have to talk louder I can't hear you."

"Well then turn the volume up on your phone." Lorelai yelled

Rory sighed. "It is. I think I broke it last night. Or knocked the ear piece loose."

"How?" Lorelai yelled

"I got mad at Logan and threw it across the room."

"He still hasn't called huh?"

Rory groaned. "Mom can we please have this conversation when I get home. I'm tired of yelling into my phone."

"Fine I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." Rory said hanging up. She had been hoping to bring Logan with her this weekend. It was part of the rules. He had to come home with her at least once a month until Lorelai was comfortable with him. But since he still hadn't returned any of her phone calls she wasn't even sure if they were still involved. He hadn't sounded mad when he canceled their plans but he had sounded upset. Rory sighed and turned the radio up and drove the rest of the way to Stars Hollow with her head full of music and tried to block out all thoughts of Logan.

xxx

Finn woke up around noon to the sounds of cabinets being opened and slammed shut. He pulled on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. He saw Logan standing there in front of the fridge with the door open trying to find something. Finn shook his head. Finn had seen Logan mope around all week like someone had killed his puppy and was getting tired of it. He had seen Rory a few times and spoke to her at least twice a day. He knew that she was going to her mom's this weekend. He went and got his cell phone and dialed her cell number. _This is Rory's machine. Rory's phone is currently broken as it was introduced to the wall last night. Rory is in Stars Hollow for those of you who don't know and if you need to reach her and it's important call the house. If you don't know that number than it means she didn't want you to have it, so don't hunt it down Finn. However if you really want to talk to her you can try her mother's cell phone…555-6187. If this is Paris just know the offer still stands. BEEP…_ Finn laughed in spite of her. "Rory darlin what makes you think that I was planning on tracking you down? I would never invade your privacy like that. OK so maybe I would but still. Plus I think I read somewhere that when people talk about themselves in the third person it was a sign of insanity. But really I was just gonna ask you a question. But it's ok… I see I'm not important enough to have your home number anymore. Call me when you get a chance. I want to talk about why you felt the need to introduce the phone and the wall last night. Bye love." Finn said while jotting down Lorelai's cell number just in case.

Logan interest was peaked when he heard Finn's voice coming from the living room and it got worse when he heard him say Rory's name. He knew that his friends and Rory were all becoming friends, hence how she met Robert. He walked into the living room. "You were talking to Rory?"

"No mate, her machine." Finn said walking away from Logan

"Oh."

"Logan just call her." Finn said before walking back into him room and shutting the door again.

Logan shook his head and his eyes caught the cocktail napkin Finn wrote Lorelai's number on. He picked it up and walked into Finn room without knocking. "Where did you get this?"

"What?"

"Lorelai's cell phone number."

"Rory."

"Rory gave you her mom's cell number? Why?"

"Calm down mate. It's on her voicemail. I figured she really left it there for you anyway. Since you haven't called her in almost a week."

"Why would she leave me Lorelai's cell phone number when Lorelai doesn't like me and I could just call Rory's cell?"

"Because Rory is in Stars Hollow and her cell is broken."

"How is it possible you know more about Rory than I do right now?" Logan asked jealously

"Simple mate. I called her." Finn said before shutting the door on Logan's face

AN: Sorry this was so short it was really just a filler…. Read and review…


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls 

Chapter Twenty Five

Rory walked back into the Dragonfly around twelve thirty to see if her mom was ready to go to lunch. She entered the inn and was immediately face to face with Michele. "Hey Michele have you seen my mom?" Rory asked sweetly

"Do I look like I have a locate Lorelai button on my forehead you insufferable child?" Michele asked rudely but not at all unlike Michele.

"Bad day Michele?"

"The worst. I overslept and was starving, so I came here and ate."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I ate too many carbs. I can't eat another carb all day long." Michele whined

Rory laughed but stopped when Michele gave her a death glare. "I'm sorry Michele."

"Yes well, your Mother laughed at me too. Insufferable woman. She's in the kitchen with Sookie."

"Thanks Michele." Rory said and walked towards the kitchen.

xxx

"I need a date for tomorrow night." Logan told Colin and Finn

Colin nodded. "Call Rory."

"No."

"Logan just call her."

"No."

"Why won't you admit you were jealous?"

"Because I'm not jealous." Logan said defensively

"Right and that wasn't you about to bite my head off this morning when you thought Rory specifically gave me her mom's cell number." Finn said

"I was just surprised. I wasn't jealous or anything. If you want to talk to Rory's mom go ahead. Maybe she'll like you, cause lord knows the woman despises me."

"I think I will." Finn said reaching out for the number he had programmed in his phone after Logan stole the napkin. He found it under _Gilmore's Mum_ and hit the send button.

"Why do you have that number saved into your phone?" Colin asked

"You never know when it will come in handy." Finn said smiling as Lorelai answered the phone.

"Gilmore's Coffee House…_Mom you're on the cell phone…_ Oh I suppose you're right Ror, Gilmore's Mobile Coffee House manager speaking how can I direct your call…_ You are an idiot Mom._"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're Lorelai." Finn said watching Logan's face pale

"Yes, that is I. Lorelai, the queen bee. Who is this?"

"It's Finn Rory left this number on her voice mail."

"You left my cell number on your voicemail?" Lorelai asked Rory

"Only in case Logan called. Why is that him?" Rory asked excitedly

"Nope sorry it's Finn." Lorelai said handing her the phone. "He's the sexy Australian right?"

"Yes mom."

"Nice." Lorelai said before walking into Luke's.

"Hello?" Rory said

"So Ror… now I'm a sexy Australian?" Finn said watching Logan's face the whole time

"Well Finn you are exotic." Rory said laughing

"That I am luv, thanks for the compliment. I feel as if I should give you one."

"That's not necessary Finn."

"Oh but it is. Now let me think, what kind of compliment do you deserve _Ace_?" Finn said stressing the Ace. He looked over at Colin who was smiling and then at Logan who just looked like someone who was trying to hide just how angry they really were. "I'm going to have to say that you are not only sexy Ms. Gilmore but most likely the sexiest woman I've seen in a while." Finn said smiling at Logan and walking out of the room to finish his conversation in private.

Once he was out of the room Logan looked at Colin. He could tell Colin was about to say something so he beat him to the punch. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" he said firmly and then walked out of the room leaving Colin laughing

xxx

"He hasn't called me all week Finn."

"I know luv."

"Robert asked me out this morning. I haven't said yes yet. He left the invite on my voicemail."

"Did he? When does he want to take out your ravishing self?"

"Tomorrow night. He knows I have dinner with the grandparents tonight."

"Are you going to say yes?" Finn asked

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping that Logan would ask me out but since he hasn't called me all week I'm leaning towards yes."

"Well then say yes."

"I might. I'm not sure. I promised my mom that I'd spend this weekend in Stars Hollow. Robert would have to come here and I just don't see him in my small little town."

"I don't know what to tell you luv. Logan's not an option tomorrow anyway. He's having dinner with his parents." Finn informed her

"Oh." Rory said. "Then I guess I'll tell Robert yes. Plus there is no reason why I should wait around for Logan. If he's not interested in me anymore he should just tell me. I'm a big girl I can take it."

"Luv, I don't think he's uninterested in you. It's impossible. Just go and call Robert back and call me later ok."

"Ok." Rory said hanging up and dialing a new number. "Hey Robert it's Rory."

xxx

"So I made a date for Saturday night with Robert."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me out and I said yes."

"Sweetie if you are trying to prove something to Logan, don't."

"I'm not trying to prove anything to Logan. Robert's starting to grow on me."

"He is?"

"Yes. He's only half way as boring and annoying as he was the last time we went out." Rory said blandly

Lorelai wanted to tell her daughter not to do this but she knew it was good. Rory was going to continue trying to make Logan jealous, no matter what she said. "Ok, so he's coming here?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, I kinda thought he could join us for movie night." Rory said quickly getting it all out before she lost her nerve

"YOU WANT TO INVITE HIM OVER FOR MOVIE NIGHT!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Lore, quit yelling you'll scare away my customers." Luke said from behind the counter

"It's just I promised you that I'd spend time with you and I thought you should at least meet Robert."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm dating him."

"You didn't feel the need for me to meet Logan, just because you're dating him."

"I want you to meet Logan."

"Why? And don't say because you're dating him."

Rory thought about it for a moment. She knew why she wanted Lorelai to meet Logan. She had hopes that they'd really be together one day and it was important that Lorelai liked him. "Because he's important to me."

"Is Robert?"

"Oh course I care about Robert." Rory lied

"Like you do Logan."

"Well… no."

"I'll make a deal with you. Robert can come to movie night if and only if you invite someone else too."

"Like who?" Rory asked

"I don't know. Why not Logan that'll be funny."

"Logan has plans with family Saturday night."

"How about Finn. I want to meet the sexy Australian stalker you've acquired."

Rory thought for a moment. Inviting Finn wouldn't be so bad, he'd make it more interesting. "Ok, I'll invite Finn but you better not bring Luke."

"Why shouldn't I bring Luke?"

"Cause Finn will be hitting on you all night long and Luke will kill him and I can't have that."

Lorelai laughed. "Sounds kinky. Go call him." Lorelai said handing Rory her phone

Rory nodded and took her mom's phone. "NO CELL PHONES! GO OUTSIDE!" Luke yelled

"Man you'd think that you dating the diner man would have some benefits but there are none."

"I don't know about that…" Lorelai said winking suggestively

"Oh gross mom…" Rory said frowning

"Not gross, dirty."

Rory got up and walked outside. She first called Robert and explained that her mom was insane and that her mom agreed to let him come to movie night, but that she had to invite Finn too because Lorelai said that her and Robert would be on a date and she'd have no one to talk to. When Robert had asked why Finn she simply said that Lorelai had been wanting to meet Finn for a while. When Robert agreed to the plan she hung up and dialed Finn.

xxx

Finn had been sitting in the common room playing a race car video game with Logan and Colin when the dorm phone rang. Logan was closest so he reached out and picked up the phone. "Huntzberger."

When no one answered he hung up and resumed the game. Two minutes later Finn's cell began ranging. Logan picked it up off the coffee table and looked at the caller id. He snorted and threw it at Finn. Finn looked at the caller id _Rory's Mum_. He smiled. "Hello love. Did you just call the common room and hang up on Logan?"

"Of course it was me."

"Oh, well someone else did then." Finn said knowing that Logan was looking at him waiting for her answer

"He's still in the room huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you think you could go out of the room for a minute? I have something to ask you."

Finn looked at Colin and Logan who were paying him more attention than the video game. "Of course love. One second." Finn stood up, "Excuse me gentlemen the lady requires my attention." Finn said walking out.

When he wasn't in the room Colin looked at Logan pointedly and Logan responded by crashing the car Finn had been controlling into the wall.

xxx

"Let me see if I got this straight. You want me to come to your mum's house in Stars Hollow for movie night the same night you have a date with Robert, because Lorelai said I had to."

"Right."

Finn pretended to think about it for a long minute. He had been dying to meet the woman who created Rory. Logan had told him that she was just as beautiful as Rory. "Of course love, I'll be there."

"Great. I have to go I'll call you later with details. You're a life saver. Bye." Rory said

Finn heard a throat being cleared and turned around expecting to see Logan but saw Colin. "You'll be where?"

"Stars Hollow." Finn said walking back out to the video game

Logan heard him say Stars Hollow. "What about Stars Hollow?"

"Finn is apparently going to there." Colin said calmly

"When!" Logan asked jealously

"Tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Just helping a friend out. That's all." Finn said before standing up again. "I'm going out. See you later." Finn then walked over and picked up his jacket and walked out the door

"Seems like Rory's busy Saturday night." Colin said "It's too bad, she would have been an amazing buffer for your parent's dinner."

AN: This isn't where I initially intended to end this chapter but it seemed like a good place to do so… Read and Review.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though… 

Chapter Twenty Six

"So Rory. I heard that you were seeing Logan Huntzberger." Emily Gilmore said

Rory choked on the water that she had been drinking. "Where did you hear that grandma?"

"Some friends of mine were telling me about it. It seems he's very taken with you."

"Why do you say that grandma?"

"Well from what I understood Logan is, well was a ladies' man, and now all of a sudden he's not."

"That doesn't mean he's taken with me grandma."

"Yes, maybe he's just taking a break Emily. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Especially since I was under the impression that Rory was seeing the Hudson's boy."

"The Hudson's boy? Which one Robert or Ryan?" Emily asked her interest increasing

"Robert." Richard answered

"He's a fine young man. And very handsome. Rory could certainly do worse." Emily said

Rory was dumbfounded, but at least she knew his last name now. "Excuse me grandpa how did you know about me and Robert?"

"I play golf with his father. He was telling me that his son was quite taken with a new girl. He laughed and said I might know her. So when I inquired as to who it was he said, 'Your granddaughter'. I have to admit Rory, I was confused at first mainly because I thought you were with Logan, but Robert is a nice young man."

Rory looked over at her grandmother who was more than likely printing wedding invitations in her mind. "Don't get too excited grandma, it's not really serious. We're just having fun and spending time together. He's not my boyfriend."

Emily's face fell slightly but she recovered. "Well what about Logan?"

"I'm not seeing Logan anymore." Rory said slowly. She was somewhat surprised by how final that statement had sounded when it came out of her mouth.

xxx

"They knew about Robert and Logan!"

"What?"

"They knew about Robert and then they ambushed me. I could see grandma printing wedding invitations in her head."

"I'm sorry hun. I guess I should have went with you." Lorelai said

"Yes you should have. But you know what I found out something tonight."

"What's that?"

"Robert's last name is Hudson."

xxx

Rory woke up early Saturday morning and ran all the errands her and Lorelai could think of. They had a late lunch and then watched TV for a little while. Around four Rory had called Finn and found him surprisingly wide awake. He had been for hours. She gave him directions to her house and then hung up and called Robert doing the same thing. Rory was surprised when her door bell rang at five. "Mom will you get that?" Rory called out

Lorelai walked into the living room and pulled the front door open. "Yes?"

"Lorelai I presume."

"That would be me. I'm guessing you're Finn."

"How'd you know luv?"

"Sexy Australian plus sexy Australian accent equals Finn." Lorelai said smiling

"That it does luv. Might I say you look ravishing."

"You might. In fact I think you should." Lorelai said winking "Come on in."

Finn walked into the house smiling. "Rory the sexy Australian is here!" Lorelai yelled

"Mom I told you to stop calling him that. He has a name." Rory said walking into the living room. "Hey Finn."

"Hello to you too luv, and it's ok, I really don't mind if your mother refers to me as the sexy Australian. I am after all exotic. "

"What are you doing here so early?" Rory asked

"Logan was driving me nuts." Finn said looking directly at Rory

"Oh. Do you want something to drink?" Rory said walking out the room

xxx

"Did Finn ever tell you what he was doing with Rory tonight?"

"No Logan. He didn't. Please don't ask me again." Colin said groaning

"Whatever. You know we had a deal. We had rules. She wasn't allowed to date you or Finn." Logan said his voice full of agitation

"She wasn't allowed? Logan you sound like you're her father." Colin said astonishingly

"Whatever. She just wasn't supposed to be dating Finn."

"Maybe she's not." Colin said

"Well than what could they possibly be doing on a Saturday night?"

"When are you leaving for your parent's house." Colin asked dryly

"In about thirty minutes. Why?"

"Because if you don't shut up about Rory I'm going to slap you. Either call her or Finn, or shut the hell up about them. Because you are driving me insane. Just admit that you're jealous and swallow your pride.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked out the dorm room. "Finally peace and quiet." Colin said. Then after a long minute he said "Screw this. I'm calling Stephanie."

xxx

Logan arrived at his parents home at seven o'clock sharp. He walked in and was immediately met by a nervous maid. She ushered him into the living room where his parents were sitting. "Logan you're here!" Shira announced happily

"I told you I would be." Logan said politely and then kissed his mother on the cheek

"I thought you were bringing somebody?"

"No, you asked me to bring a date. I didn't have one to bring. Therefore I am alone." Logan said

"No date."

"Why not?" Mitchum Huntzberger asked

"Wasn't up for it tonight." Logan said vaguely

"That's not the Logan we all know and love." Came a voice from behind him

Logan turned around smiling. "Honor!"

"Well that is my name little brother." Honor said smiling

"It's great to see you."

"You too."

"Mrs. Huntzberger dinner is ready." Said a maid

"Shall we?"

xxx

A knock on the door shook Rory out of the pleasant moment she was sharing with Finn. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in Robert. Did you have any trouble finding the house?"

"None at all." Robert said kissing Rory on the cheek

Rory blushed slightly something that went unnoticed by Robert but not Finn. He cleared his throat and reached out a hand to Robert. "Hey Robert. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Robert said shaking his hand

Rory smiled and led them both into the kitchen where Lorelai was ordering pizza. "I know that the Gilmore size isn't really a pizza size… Yes but you know what I mean. It's like when I go into Luke's and say coffee coffee coffee, he knows that it means a lot of coffee and not three coffees… Is Joe there?… He's not?… Ok fine just whatever send me the biggest pizza you have ok… Actually make it two…yeah bye…."

"That is the ravishing Lorelai, Rory's mother." Finn announced

Lorelai turned around when she heard Finn's voice. "Mom this is Robert." Rory said pointing to Robert

Lorelai looked over at him and smiled. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Robert said smiling

"Well everything Rory told me was good."

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't say anything bad." Finn said smiling

Robert looked slightly apprehensive. "Well Finn I never expected you to say a bunch of good things since…"

"Since what?" Finn interrupted

"Well there's the whole Logan situation."

Rory shot Finn and Lorelai a desperate look. Finn nodded slightly at her and looked back at Robert. "I don't think that now is a proper time to have this conversation. And I most certainly am not going to discuss Logan with you. Now Lorelai about that pizza we heard you trying to order?"

" Right the pizza should be here in about thirty minutes. You three should go pick some movies, I don't care what we watch just as long as we finish with Willy Wonka."

"Ok." Rory said dragging the two boys into the living room

Lorelai smiled. _This should be interesting._

xxx

"So Logan. I've noticed that you don't have a lot of bylines at the Yale Daily News yet. Is that because you aren't writing them or because they aren't being published?"

Logan groaned. "I haven't been writing them Dad. But I did write an article last week that should be on the front page this week."

"I knew that."

"What?"

"I just wanted to see if you were going to lie to me."

"What purpose would it serve me to lie to you? And how did you know that I have an article being printed?"

"I also spoke with Doyle."

"Oh."

"He said that Ms. Gilmore was an amazing influence on you."

Logan's face paled. "Did he?"

"Yes he did. He also said that ever since you started seeing Ms. Gilmore you actually come to the office and hand in all your articles on time."

"Rory."

"What's that?"

"Her name is Rory. Ms. Gilmore makes it sound like I'm dating a professor or something."

"Very well then. Rory it is. Have I met this young lady?"

"I don't think so but I think you should. She's an excellent journalist."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Honor asked curiously

"Now Honor you know better than that." Logan said

"Wait Gilmore? Is that Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Shira asked

"Yes it is."

"Emily talks about her nonstop. They are very proud."

"Well they should be."

"She attended Chilton didn't she?"

"Yes. She graduated in the top of her class." Logan asked surprised at how much he knew about her

"How far in the top?" Mitchum asked

"The top. She was valedictorian." Logan said proudly

"Wait a minute. You are casually dating the Gilmore's granddaughter and everyone is ok with this?" Elias, Logan's grandfather yelled

"What?" Logan asked confused

"When you break that girl's heart this family is going to loose a very strong ally. Richard Gilmore is a powerful insurance man. This could be potentially bad for this family. I can't believe how careless you're being Logan."

"I have no intention of breaking her heart grandpa." Logan said

"Now see that sounds suspiciously like you want to be committed to her." Elias said as he watched Logan's face pale again, "And that's not going to happen either. It won't work for this family Logan."

"What are you talking about. You make it sound like I came in here and told you all that me and Rory are going to get married. First of all I never said that I wanted to be committed to Rory. All I said was that I wasn't going to break her heart. We are just dating. It happens sometimes that when two people stop seeing each other that hearts don't get broken, sometimes splits are amicable. And even if I broke Rory's heart, Richard Gilmore would never turn his back on the Huntzberger's business if for no other reason than we're his biggest client. Now for the hell of it why don't we discuss why me and Rory being in a committed serious relationship wouldn't be beneficial for the family?" Logan said anger pouring from his voice

"The girl wants to work Logan." Shira sound standing up for her father in law.

"So what?" Logan asked

"She's not the proper girl for you." Elias said

Logan looked at his father who even Logan had to admit looked shocked, but was staying mute. "And why is that?"

"She wants to work. She wants to travel. Emily is always going on about how she wants to be an overseas correspondent. She would never have time for you or the proper amount of time it takes to be a Huntzberger wife." Shira explained

"In other words, she'd be more than a brainless trophy wife just after my money?"

"That's not what your mother said Logan." Elias said

"It's what she meant. Who do you people think you are?" Logan said loudly

Honor looked over at Mitchum, "Dad, do something. This isn't right and you know it."

Mitchum nodded. "Enough! That is enough. Logan didn't come here to get attacked. It appears that he and Rory aren't in a committed relationship, nor are they ready for marriage, so why don't we bench this topic and revisit it when necessary."

"Thank you." Logan said standing up

"Where are you going?" Shira asked

"I need to check my messages." Logan said walking out

xxx

Rory, Robert, Finn and Lorelai were all sitting in the living room watching Willy Wonka in the Chocolate factory when Finn's cell phone rang. Lorelai shot him a death glare. "Answer it and make it fast."

Finn pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller id _Logan_. He looked over at Rory and handed her the phone. "You answer it."

"No, you answer it." Rory said handing it back to him

"No love, I've had it with him today. I can't take anymore of it."

"I'm not answering it Finn. He hasn't called me in over a week. He obviously doesn't want to."

"Someone better answer that damn phone." Lorelai said

"I'll answer it." Robert said snatching the phone away from Finn and flipping it open before anyone could object. "Hello."

"Why are you answering Finn's phone?"

"Hello to you too Logan." Robert said dryly

"Give the phone to Finn." Logan demanded

Robert looked up and saw Finn and Rory both exit the room. "I would but him and Rory just walked out of the room."

"I don't recall asking where he and Rory went I said give him the phone."

"Fine." Robert said getting up. He walked into the kitchen where they were making coffee. "Here Finn talk to him. Ror what do you say we go in the living room and give him some privacy."

Rory was reluctant to leave but when Finn nodded at her she walked back out with Robert. "What is it Logan. I thought you were at dinner."

"I am. I told my parents I needed to check my messages."

"OK, what do you need mate cause there's a movie in the Gilmore living room calling my name."

"Are you on a date with Rory?"

"No mate I'm not. I wouldn't do that to you. I know how you feel about Rory and I know that you're just jealous right now which is why I'm going to ignore that you actually thought I would try to encroach on your woman."

"I'm not…"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it. Just tell her how you feel and get it over with. And if you aren't going to tell her than end this thing with her, because the rest of us are going insane. Night mate." Finn said turning his phone off.

He walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Rory. "Everything ok?" Rory asked

"Everything's fine luv." Finn said and went back to the movie.

AN: Ok, here's another chapter. I'll try to have another one up by the end of the week, but I want to go back and work on my other story, Nothing's Simple Anymore, and post a few chapters on that one first…. Read and Review.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

After the last movie went off Robert left. Rory had walked him to the door and he had kissed her goodnight with a promise of a call the next day. Rory turned around and looked at Finn who was standing behind her making kissing noises. "You know Finn, if you keep that up I'll tell Luke you grabbed my mom's ass and he'll kill you." Rory said looking dead serious

Finn stopped immediately and his face visibly paled. "I'll stop."

"Good." Rory said smiling

Finn trailed behind her. "So… are you staying here tonight?"

Rory nodded. "I had planned to, yes. Why?"

Finn smiled and ran to Rory's room. Rory looked puzzled and ran after him. When she got to his room he was cuddling up under the covers on her bed. "Come on luv. Time for bed."

"Finn what are you doing in my bed.!" Rory said loudly

Finn smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Getting comfortable luv, why don't you join me?" he said suggestively

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked over to her door and shut it. She kicked her shoes off and looked back at Finn. "Scoot over."

"Absolutely luv, absolutely." Finn said making room for Rory on her bed.

xxxxxx

Rory was awoken by an unending ringing. She went to roll over but was pinned under Finn's arm. She recognized the ring as Finn's cell phone and tried to wake him up. When he was unaffected by her and the ringing she pulled herself out from under his arm and grabbed his phone. She didn't think to look at the caller id and answered the phone. "Finn's sleeping. He'll call you back you later." And then she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

xxxxxx

"_Finn's sleeping. He'll call you back later."_ Logan heard Rory's voice say.

"Did you get a hold of Finn?" Colin asked from the other room

"No, but I found him."

"How did you find him if you didn't talk to him?" Colin asked unsure

"A girl answered his phone."

"Ahh… Finn has a new flavor of the week. How come he didn't tell us about her? Do we know her?"

"Rory answered his phone." Logan mumbled

"What?" Colin asked since he couldn't understand Logan

"It was Rory." Logan said loudly

Colin's jaw dropped slightly before he could stop it. "I don't think he slept with her last night Logan."

"I know that." Logan said defensively

"Do you, because the look on your face says otherwise?"

"Shut up Colin."

Colin shook his head. "Logan they are just friends. You wanted us to be friends with Rory."

"I didn't want you to have sleepovers with her though."

"Why?"

"She's my…" Logan started to say _girlfriend_, "I'm dating her."

Colin knew what Logan was about to say but decided it was better not to acknowledge it at the moment. "I bet Finn was just too tired to drive home last night."

"I don't care! We had rules!" Logan said not realizing what he had said

Colin's eyes lit up. _Just the opening I was looking for_ Colin said to himself. "Logan they weren't on a date. Your rules don't apply. And about these rules…. What kind of no strings attached relationship involves rules?"

"The kind me and Rory are having." Logan said

"Logan it's not a no strings attached relationship when as many feelings are involved as you and Rory."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you care about Rory?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with Rory?"

"Yes."

"Is she still seeing Robert?"

"Yes."

"When's the last time she saw him?"

"Last night. They had a date."

"Did it piss you off?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I think you're jealous. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"I'm not jealous of Robert."

"They've been on how many dates now?"

"At least four."

"I wonder if they are involved in a no strings attached relationship too?"

Logan looked shell shocked. He hadn't even thought about that. "I don't think so. I think she would have told me."

"Why?"

"It's one of our…"

"Rules." Colin interrupted

"Yeah."

"OK, so you're not jealous of Robert. Are you mad at Finn right now? I mean, because he's waking up next to Rory right now"

Logan's eyes clouded over in what Colin could only describe as pure jealousy. "He is not waking up next to her. He probably just left his phone in his jacket and his jacket in Rory's room. I probably woke her up and she's probably killing him right now."

Colin was about to say how naïve that was but Logan started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Shower. And then to Stars Hollow. This standstill me and Rory have been at has lasted way too long." Logan said before shutting the bathroom door.

Colin laughed slightly and picked up Logan's phone and to get Rory's number. He typed in an R in the search field and looked for Rory but it wasn't there, then he typed in A to look under Ace and was surprised when he still couldn't find it. He then started from the beginning and realized that there were only about eleven numbers in Logan's phone now. There was him and Finn, of course, and Mitchum's work number, The Huntzberger's house number, Stephanie, Robert, Seth, Lanny, Honor's cell and home number, and a number listed under LL. Colin scrunched his face up in confusion. _This phone used to have at least a hundred girls on here, where the hell did they go? And who the hell is LL?_ Colin thought to himself. Deciding that his curiosity was far to great not to call whomever was LL he hit the call button and placed it to his ear.

xxxxxx

Finn woke up when Rory's phone and reached over to answer it. "Hullo?" he asked sleepily

"Finn?" Colin asked confused

"Yeah mate. What are you doing calling this early?"

"I think I misdialed. I was trying to call this number in Logan's phone and I must have hit your cell instead."

"No mate, this isn't my phone. This is Rory's phone."

"Rory?"

"Yes, Rory Gilmore. The brunette reporter girl that we've all come to adore." Finn said reminding Colin

"Yes, Finn I know who Rory is, but what I don't know is why Rory was listed as LL in Logan's phone."

Finn shrugged then realized that he couldn't see the gesture. "I don't know mate." There was a pause and Finn added, "Again I ask what are you calling this early for?"

"You're with Rory."

"I thought that was already established." Finn said. He was about to say something else when he felt Rory shift beside him. "Hold on a minute. I have a beautiful female waking up next to me."

Colin rolled his eyes and smiled as Logan walked out of the shower. "Who you talking to?" Logan asked

"Stephanie." Colin lied and watched Logan walk into his room

Colin turned his hearing back to Finn. _"Finn you answered my phone!"_

"_It was ringing luv."_

"_Well who is it?"_

"_Colin."_

"_Oh while I'm thinking about it someone called your phone this morning." _

"_You answered my phone!"_

"_You answered mine."_

"_Well who was it?"_

"_I don't know I answered with Finn's sleeping call back later, and then hung up."_

"_Well doll that was rude. Hand me my phone."_

"_Hand me mine."_

Colin heard a scuffle and assumed it was them switching phones. "Colin?" Rory asked 

"It was Logan."

"Huh?"

"That called Finn this morning it was Logan."

Rory's face paled and Finn noticed it. "Rory, luv what's wrong."

"Logan called you this morning."

"When?"

"When I answered it."

"Oh." He said taking the phone from Rory. "Colin?"

Colin was distracted by Logan. "Hey Colin?" Logan called from the kitchen "Have you seen my phone?"

Logan walked into the room and saw his phone sitting in Colin's hand. "Why are you on my phone Colin?"

"I don't know."

"Colin…" Logan said snatching the phone away from Colin and looking at the call info. His face froze when he saw that Colin had been talking to _LL_. Colin noticed this and smiled. "Why were you talking to Rory?" Logan asked through gritted teeth

Colin shook his head. "Not were, are…."

"What?"

"I am currently talking to LL."

Logan's face paled a little bit and he put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Ace."

"Huntzberger." Came Finn's voice

"Finn. I thought I was talking to Rory."

"I'm bringing her back in what luv, and hour?" he asked Rory who nodded.

"Why isn't she driving back herself?"

"She's leaving her car with her mom for a few days." Finn said

"Oh." Logan said

"By the way. Why LL?"

Logan groaned and hung up the phone. Finn smiled and looked back at Rory, who was also smiling. "What are you smiling at doll?"

"LL."

"Why? You know what it stands for?"

"Oh of course I do. And if you were really smart you would to." Rory said smiling and smoothing out her clothes.

Finn looked confused and Rory walked out yelling "Need Coffee."

xxxxxx

Finn and Rory walked into the guy's dorm room about an hour and half later to see Logan and Colin sitting on the couch watching TV. Finn smiled. "I have brought back the lovely LL."

Logan stood up and walked over to Rory. "Good morning LL."

"It's not morning anymore MAC."

"MAC?" Colin and Finn said at the same time

Logan kissed Rory sweetly on her lips. He was about to pull her into his room when her phone rang. "Come on Ace ignore it."

"And the lady is an Ace again."

"Shut up Finn." Logan said nicely

Rory looked at her caller id. _Robert._ "I need to take this." Rory said looking at Logan who nodded. "Hey… I'm at a friends… I can't… Robert I can't just leave to go gallivanting around with you today…"

Colin looked at Logan and saw his jaw tense at the mention of Robert's name.

"I'm at Logan's… no I wasn't doing anything important… you promise?"

Logan's smiled faded completely when he saw Rory smile. He knew she was leaving now.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes…. No, don't pick me up from here… meet me at my dorm in ten minutes Robert… I'm refusing to answer that Robert… Bye…" Rory said gathering her purse from the table. She looked over at Logan. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Call me later ok." She said before reaching up and kissing him goodbye. "Bye Finn."

Finn walked over to Rory and kissed her hand. "Thanks for an enchanting evening luv."

"Finn all we did was watch movies, and Robert was with us for that, and then go to sleep. There was no enchanting evening."

"Well then thank you for allowing me to wake up next to your beautiful self." He said making Rory blush and Logan wince.

"Bye Colin." Rory said before shutting the door.

After Rory was gone all eyes turned to Logan who just stood there looking at the closed door. "Maybe I'm a little jealous." Logan said quietly but loud enough for them both to hear.

"It happens to the best of us mate." Finn said smiling

Logan broke form his trance and looked back at them. The stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Colin looked at Finn and they both burst out laughing. Finn sat down next to Colin on the couch and Colin handed him Logan's cell phone. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Flip through Logan's little black book, I think you'll find something interesting." Colin said getting up and walking towards his room.

Finn flipped through the eleven numbers and then frowned. "Hey, what happened to it?"

"Looks like Logan did some weeding out in his little black book, leaving only little Ms. LL."

AN: Ok, so I know LL was incredibly simple but it works… plus I had someone review and asked if they were the only insane person who kind of wanted Rory and Robert to work out… to that I answer an extreme NO, I want them to work out for a little while too… makes it fun to write Logan's responses… read and review please….


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… 

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Rory It's a surprise I'm not telling you where we're going." Robert told her. They had been on the road for a really long time and Rory had been complaining nonstop about the blindfold. When she fell asleep for about an hour and half he was thankful because if she continued to pout he would have given in.

"Ask Logan how much I hate blindfolds Robert." Rory said crankily

"That sounds strangely kinky." Robert said smirking at her

"It's not. I had to wear a blindfold for the Life and Death Brigade event. I hate blindfolds." Rory said reaching up to pull it off.

Robert's hand jerked up to hers. "No. Leave it on. Let me surprise you." Robert said softly pulling her hand down with his entwining their fingers.

Rory went silent and her whole body tensed as he held her hand, but Robert didn't notice. He had kissed her goodnight or goodbye before but he had never held her hand. It felt wrong. It felt like it wasn't supposed to be happening. Rory pulled her hand away gently so it didn't seem abrupt and ran it through her hair. Her brain was working on overdrive trying to find out what to do with her hand so that it was occupied and unavailable for holding, but couldn't come up with anything. Robert was reaching for her hand again when her phone rang. _Thank you_ Rory said to herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She couldn't see the caller id so she just answered it. "Hello."

"Fruit of my loins."

"Hey Mom."

"Whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked

"Sitting next to some strange guy while being blindfolded."

"Kinky."

"Funny mom."

"So you and Logan playing dress up or something."

"I'm not with Logan."

"Tell Mommy you aren't with Robert." Lorelai said pleading

"I am."

"Rory, honey you have to end this. This is going to blow up in your face. You do realize that you are dating Robert right."

"No I'm not."

"Yes kiddo you are. You are dating Robert."

"Well you liked him didn't you?"

"No. I liked Finn. Date Finn."

"Why would I go out with Finn?" Rory said noticing that Robert's head whip around and face her

"Because I like him."

"I couldn't date Finn even if I wanted to."

"And why is that?"

"It's against the rules."

"What rules?" Robert asked

"Ooo Mommy's gotta go… talk to you later hun." Lorelai said and hung up

Rory sighed and hung up her phone. "What?" she asked even though she knew what he had said

"I said what rules?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told you mom you couldn't go out with Finn because it was against the rules. We don't have rules, so what rules."

"Oh, mine and Logan's rules." Rory said softly

"You and Logan have rules?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was just a no-strings attached relationship."

"It is."

"So why are there rules?" Robert asked stopping the car "You can take your blindfold off now."

Rory quickly discarded the blindfold and looked around. "Where are we?"

"There's a clearing over there. I thought a picnic would be good. Plus we could talk."

"How far away from Yale are we?" Rory asked remembering that they had been in the car for a really long time.

"Pretty far." Robert said nonchalantly

Rory sighed. He took her hand again and pulled her towards the clearing.

xxxxxx

Logan was jealous and he was freely admitting it now. "Where is she?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know."

"Logan, what's going on with you?" Stephanie asked

"She's dating Robert."

"She's dating you too Logan."

"And she's dating Robert." Logan pointed out again

"Well if she was only dating you then you two would be in an exclusive relationship, and that's not what you want is it?"

Logan didn't say a word.

His silence spoke louder than anything. "You do? You want an exclusive relationship with Rory Gilmore." When Logan still didn't say anything she smiled. "It's about damn time."

"What?"

"It's about time. We were all waiting for this."

"For what?"

"For you to realize that you wanted only her."

xxxxxx

The picnic went rather well. Robert hadn't attempted to ask her about Logan again and the talking that he suggested hadn't come up. But Rory knew that it wouldn't be much longer before they would have to talk. Her mom was right. She was dating Robert and she hadn't even noticed it. And she felt bad too because she didn't want to be dating Robert. She wanted to be dating Logan. The whole thing had just gotten out of hand. She had planned on ending everything with Robert but then the whole fight thing happened and she felt bad and now she was dating him. She was running out on Logan to spend time with Robert. That wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. She wasn't aware that she had been so silent for so long until Robert tapped her on her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Is that all my thoughts are worth to you?" Rory asked coyly

"Thousands of dollars for your thoughts." Robert tried again

Rory nodded and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you just using me to try to get at Logan?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just you know how much it irritates Logan that I'm with you right now and you tend to rub it in his face."

"I'm not using you Rory. I like you." Robert said honestly. "It may have started out like that, but it's not like that now. I really do like you."

"Are we dating?"

"I like to think we are."

"You do realize that I'm still dating Logan right?"

Robert looked slightly annoyed. "We seem to come back to Logan a lot. When's the last time you and Logan went out?"

"I don't know last week I think." Rory offered lamely, "I haven't really been available. You took up most of my time, and I left him today to come out with you."

"I bet he was thrilled." Robert said sarcastically

"He looked hurt." Rory said softly so that Robert didn't hear her, but he did.

"He'll get over it. I'm sure he called someone else on his speed dial and is having a special night right now."

Rory looked mad and Robert noticed it. "That's not fair. What would you have done if I hadn't agreed to come with you and stayed with Logan?"

"I wouldn't have replaced you right away like that. I would have been upset."

"And he was. Make no mistake about this. Me and You, Robert we aren't in an exclusive relationship. I am with Logan too. I may go out with you occasionally but I go out with him too. I care about him, and I refuse to listen to you bad mouth him while he's not here to defend himself. It's not right."

"Why not you can just defend him and it'll be like he's here with us." Robert said loudly

"I don't want to fight with you." Rory said standing up and walking away from him

"Where are you going!" He yelled after her

"Home."

"You don't even know where you are." Robert said when he caught up to her

"I don't care I'll find a way."

"Come on let's just go back to the picnic blanket and we can talk."

"If you yell at me again. I swear I am out of here." Rory said walking back towards the blanket knowing that he would yell again and she would leave, but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

xxxxxx

The phone in Logan's dorm was ringing. He ignored it for a long time since Finn was closer to it, but when Finn showed no desire to answer the phone he sighed and walked over to it. "Hello."

All he heard was sobbing.

"Hello?"

"_Finn?"_

Logan recognized the crackling voice as Rory's and was immediately worried. "No Ace, its Logan. What's wrong?"

" _I…need…to…talk…to…Finn."_ Rory said between sobs

"Ace, just tell me what's wrong why are you crying?" Logan said loudly

"_I…Want…To…Talk…To…Finn!"_ Rory said forcefully

"Ace!" 

"_Logan damn it let me talk to Finn!"_

Logan looked at Finn who had an extremely worried look on his face and handed him the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Finn took the phone and Logan looked over at Colin. "So help me God if that bastard hurt her I am going to kill him!" Logan yelled and walked out the door.

Colin looked back at Finn. "You need to go after him, if he sees Robert he won't even give him a chance to talk. And this could have nothing to do with Robert anyway." Finn told him. Colin nodded and ran out after Logan

"Rory? Doll what's wrong."

"_He left me here._"

"Who left you where luv?"

"_Robert. He left me here. We were talking and we got in a fight and he left me._"

"Where are you?"

"_I…don't…know._"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"_I…was…blindfolded._"

Finn ran his hand through his hair. "How far away are you? Do you know?"

"_Pretty far. We were in the car for hours._"

"Ok, luv. I'll call you back on my cell ok. I'm coming to get you…"

"_Just you right?_"

"Yeah. Logan's not here anymore. My guess is that he is headed over to Robert's right now. But since Robert's not home yet… never mind. I'll call you right back."

"_Thank you._"

"Don't mention it." Finn said hanging up. He dialed Colin's cell number which was immediately answered.

"Is she ok?"

"They went out and he abandoned her. They got in a fight and he just left her. I gotta go and get her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Finn admitted

"What do you mean you don't know? How are you going to get there then? She didn't tell you where she was?"

"She couldn't."

"Why?" Colin asked starting to worry

"She doesn't know." Finn admitted

"She doesn't know? How is that possible?"

"She was blindfolded the whole time. Where's Logan?"

"About twenty feet in front of me. I'm trailing him, but I don't want to approach him yet. He's still really angry. When he finds this out he's going to kill him."

"Which is why you are there. To stop him until I can get there to help." Finn said. Hearing his cell phone ring he told Colin to hold on and answered it. "Hello."

"Please tell me you are going to get my baby." Lorelai said crying

"Yes Lorelai, I'm going to get her as soon as I can find her."

"I was going to get her but I wouldn't even know where to begin…"

"I'm going to try a few of the LDB spots we use. I swear to you I'm going to find her." Finn said trying to reassure her and not even caring that he shouldn't be talking about the Life and Death Brigade with her.

"Find my baby Finn. I swear I am going to kill that boy. I knew this was going to blow up in her face."

"Lore, you don't have to worry about killing him. Logan will do it the second he sees him and he doesn't even know what Robert did. All he knows is that Robert made her cry. But Lore if I'm going to find her I need to get off the phone and start making calls."

"Call me when you find her." Lorelai said trying her hardest to be strong and not cry again

"I will." He said hanging up. "Colin, you there?"

"Yeah. Was that Rory's mom?"

"She's freaking out." Finn said. After a long pause he added. "I'm freaking out. I don't even know where to start looking."

"Call Robert." Colin said

"Well now that's the obvious answer isn't it. Hold on a second." He said dialing Robert's number. The phone rang four times before he answered.

"Goodbye Finn."

"Don't you dare hang up on me you son of a bitch where is she?" Finn yelled

"Why should I tell you? I should let her precious boyfriend Logan find her." Robert said hanging up

"Bloody hell the bastard hung up on me." Finn said to Colin.

"Ok let's think this can't be too hard. I mean they were in the car for a couple of hours right?"

"Right."

"Ok so let's assume he didn't go south since we have nothing south until you get towards the Carolina's."

"That leaves New York, since Maine and Vermont are too far." Finn said

"We have like four different places in New York. How are you going to narrow it down?"

"I'm going to call the bastard back."

"OK." Colin said

Finn dialed the number again and Robert answered it. "She's in New York."

"Where in New York!" Finn demanded

"The clearing we used for the fourth last year."

"You are a bastard you know that right?"

"Whatever you say. I don't care. Tell Logan he can have her. I'm done with her."

"Well yeah cause after you abandon her in a place where she has no clue where she at, I'm sure she'd still call you to go out. Get over yourself." Finn yelled into the phone and hung up.

"I found her. She's at the clearing we used for the fourth last night." Finn told Colin.

"She must be terrified Finn. It's getting dark and it'll be late before you get there."

"I know. I gotta go."

"Bye."

Finn hung up the phone, grabbed his cell and ran out the door. He got to his SUV and dialed her number. "I found you. I'm on my way."

AN: OK so how much are we all hating Robert right now…and I know most of you are thinking it should be Logan looking for her but if Logan's looking for her then how can he have the confrontation with Robert… so bare with me here. I have a plan… read and review…


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls….

Chapter Twenty Nine

Logan was sitting in front of Robert's dorm waiting for him when Robert got home. Robert looked at him and a chuckle passed through his lips. "Do you really think it's in your best interest to laugh right now Robert?" Logan said through gritted teeth

Robert shook his head slightly. "She sure has picked up some protectors hasn't she. I mean she's only existed on our periphery a little more than six months and already she has the most influential LDB members at her beck and call, ready to pummel the first person who hurts her."

Logan stood up and moved out of his way so that he could open the door and followed him in. "What did you do to her?"

Robert looked at Logan. "You know I don't believe that I invited you in. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"No. She didn't. She always told me that I was a Huntzberger, and it was alright to look down on people like you." Logan said not caring how pompous he sounded

"So, let me ask you something why did Finn go after Gilmore and not you?"

"Because I'm here."

Robert nodded knowingly. "She didn't want you to go and get her huh? She specifically called Finn."

"What's your point?"

"I tell you what that girl is fickle."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute she's all sure I'll go with you, you tell her it's a surprise and you blindfold her…"

"You blindfolded her?"

"Yeah, she said to ask you how much she hated blindfolds. Kinky Huntzberger."

"Finish your story Robert."

"Anyway you blindfold her and you take her away for a romantic night and you say one wrong thing about the great Logan Huntzberger and she flips out. I figured when I left her she'd call you to come running and get her…"

"Wait… when you left her! Where did you leave her!" Logan yelled interrupting.

Robert was about to tell him when there was a loud banging on his door. "Excuse me." He made his way to the door and was about to open it when Colin burst in.

"For the love of God don't finish that sentence." Colin hissed at Robert

"Why not he'll find out soon enough." Robert said

"Where did you leave Ace!" Logan demanded

"New York."

xxxxxx

Finn pulled up near the clearing and got out of the SUV. He walked through the clearing to where he assumed Rory would be and saw her sitting on a bench. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked up and saw him. He could tell she had been crying for hours because her eyes had passed bloodshot and she looked drained. He threw his arms around her and lifted her. She curled up into him and allowed him to carry her. He stopped by the picnic blanket and grabbed her purse and cell phone, and then carried her to the SUV. He buckled her into the car and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed Colin's number and when he answered he just said "I got her." And then hung up.

He walked over to his side of the car and got in. They didn't say a word until they got back on the highway. "Rory?"

"Will you take me home please?"

"Home Yale, or home Stars Hollow?"

"Stars Hollow." She said softly

"Of course." Finn said nodding his head. "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Rory mumbled "Thank you." and then curled herself up in her seat and fell asleep.

Finn took his phone out and dialed Lorelai. She answered on the first ring. "Finn. Where are you?"

"On my way to bring your daughter to you."

"How long?"

"It'll be a while yet. I just got on the highway about fifteen minutes ago."

"Where was she?"

"New York."

"New York! He left her in New York?" Lorelai said her voice raising in volume

"Yes."

"I'll kill him."

"I'll help."

"He's a dead man." Lorelai said

"He knows it."

"Luke just walked in. I need to tell him what happened. He's been so worried. I practically had to tie him to a chair to stop him from running out and looking for her."

"I'll call you when we get closer to you ok."

"Thank you Finn. You are a life saver." Lorelai said hanging up

xxxxxx

"Finn has her." Colin said although he didn't think at this point it really mattered that Rory was ok. Logan was going to kill Robert. He had never seen that look in Logan's eyes. "Logan man, you don't want to do this now."

"I don't want to do what now? Kill him? Yes I do."

"Logan."

"Colin he left Rory in the middle of nowhere alone. Do you see how dark it is out there? She must have been terrified. He probably traumatized her!" He said and then turned to Robert, "So, do I want to you kill you pompous arrogant jackass? You're damn right!"

If Robert was scared he did a good job of hiding it. "You exhaust a lot of anguish on a girl you aren't in a committed relationship with Logan."

"Robert now really isn't the time to start antagonizing him." Colin said trying to intervene

"Why are you even here Colin?" Robert asked

"Because Finn sent me to keep you alive. Unless you want me to leave and let Logan kill you slowly and painfully."

"I think you should leave." Logan said

"I think I'm staying until you leave with me. I know he hurt Rory. I know he left her alone, outside, in the dark, and she had no clue where she was. I know that you care about her." He said then turned and looked at Robert. "I thought you cared about her."

"I do." Robert said

"Way to show you care jackass. You know what I think. I think you propositioned her and she turned you down flat. That pissed you off and you abandoned her." Logan said snidely "So help me you better pray that she doesn't tell me you hurt her. If you laid one hand on her I will kill you. In fact I think I just might kill you anyway." Logan said walking closer to Robert

xxxxxx

They were about an hour away from Stars Hollow. Finn looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder and shaking gently. "Rory, luv, we're almost there."

She shifted slightly and a small groan left her mouth. "Huh?"

"We'll be home in a little less than an hour."

"Oh ok." Rory said

Finn reached over and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Sweetheart I need you to tell me what happened."

Rory sighed. "Well you now I got the call from Robert while I was there with you guys right?"

"Right. Logan was upset when you left."

"He told me he had a surprise for me and I love surprises so I left with him. He blindfolded me, much against my own personal dismay because you know how I feel about blindfolds…"

"Logan has told me something to that affect yes."

"So I fell asleep on the way there because we were driving forever. And when I woke up we argued about the blindfold. Then he led me out of the car and let me take of the blindfold. We were in this little clearing and there was this romantic meal set up and it was really pretty. He said he wanted to talk and I agreed mainly because I had planned on ending everything between us."

"To focus on Logan?" Finn asked

"Not entirely." Rory said blushing

"It's ok luv. You can focus on Logan. I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"He's pretty focused on you." Finn said smiling

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know Logan. He's focused on you. So what did you and Robert talk about?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I asked him if he was using me to get at Logan. And he told me that it may have started out that way but now he had genuine feelings about me."

"Aww… Robert fell for you. That's kind of sweet." Finn said laughing

"Shut up Finn. I told him that he tended to rub me in Logan's face."

"Which he does." Finn interrupted

"I know. Then I asked him if we were dating. And he said that he'd like to believe we were, so I reminded him that I was still dating Logan. He got mad that I brought up Logan again and threw how little I had seen Logan in my face. I got mad and defended Logan and then I walked away. I had no clue where I was going or where I was so it wasn't that hard for him to talk me into sitting down. I told him that if he yelled at me again I was leaving. So we talked about movies and books for a little while and ultimately it became another conversation about Logan. He asked me why I was even with him at all if the only one I cared about was Logan, and I couldn't come up with an answer. I admitted that I had planned on ending everything with him tonight because I had just realized that somehow I had ended up in a relationship with him and that wasn't what I wanted. He got mad and stormed off. I assumed he'd come back for me and he never did." Rory said.

By the end there were tears running down her face. Finn looked at her and his heart broke. "Luv, it's going to be ok. We're almost home and then you'll have your mom and she'll fix it all. Please don't cry. The bastard isn't worth it. He's an ass." Finn said wiping tears off her cheeks.

Rory stopped crying and looked at Finn. "Is Logan mad at me?"

"For what doll?"

"For asking you to come and get me and not him."

"No, in fact I think he was a little hurt at first but even he knows now that it's better this way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's probably with Robert right now." Finn said smiling

xxxxxx

Colin looked over at Robert and actually saw some fear in his eyes. Then looked at Logan who was fast approaching Robert with his fists clenched. "Logan, man. Wait."

"WHY?" Logan yelled through gritted teeth

"Because we have to deal with Robert. He's in the LDB man, he's a constant in our lives."

"So is Rory." Logan said quickly

"Since when is Rory a constant in your life Logan. I mean I know you have feelings for this girl but we've known Robert since diapers."

"Rory became a constant in my life the day I met her. I don't care how long I've known Robert. He hurt Rory. He terrified her. She could be traumatized…"

"Logan, you're rambling. If you're going to hit me could you just get it over with and get out." Robert said

"Robert, you are so not helping yourself here. I'm trying to stop you from becoming black and blue again."

xxxxxx

Finn drove past the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign and pulled out his phone. "Hello."

"I'm in Stars Hollow. You want me to bring her to the house or Luke's?" Finn asked Lorelai

"Luke's. I'm at Luke's right now." Lorelai said

"Ok, I'll be there in two minutes." Finn said hanging up

Finn pulled into a parking space in front of Luke's. He walked around the car and met Rory on her side. "You don't have to walk me in you know." Rory said softly

Finn smiled and threw his arms around her shoulders. "Nonsense luv, I'm not letting you out of my sights until I leave you with Luke and Lorelai. Let's go."

Finn opened the door and the bell rang over head. The diner was packed but when Luke looked up and saw Rory and Finn he yelled. "We're closed. You're food is on the house. Everyone out now."

People looked up at Luke and knew he wasn't kidding so they all scurried out. "Sit down. I'll be right back." Luke said to Rory and Finn as he headed up to the apartment to get Lorelai

Lorelai came down and ran to Rory, engulfing her in her arms. "I swear I'll kill that boy Rory. Mommy will kill him."

"No, I'm going to kill him." Luke said gruffly

"Don't worry about that Luke. I think me and Logan can handle it on our own. I just hope Colin was able to restrain him until I get there." Finn said. He then looked at Rory and said, "Luv, if you're ok I believe I will head back to Yale and stop Logan from murdering your ex."

Rory took one look at Finn and his smiling face and nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you Finn." She walked over to him and threw her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime luv." Finn said smirking

He was almost out of the door when he heard Luke's voice. "Finn wait. I need to talk to you outside." Finn looked a little scared, "Don't worry it's fine. I'm not going to yell at you or anything."

Finn nodded and they both walked outside. Once they were standing in front of Finn's SUV he turned around and looked at Luke. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you. That girl in there is like a daughter to me and I love her more than I can even begin to understand. You did something that none of could have done and you found her. I wouldn't have ever thought that she would date anyone that would abandon her in New York and not even let her know where she was. Just answer me one question."

"Of course."

"I know how she feels about this Logan guy, and I know how Lorelai feels about him, but what I don't know is how he feels about her. Is he worth what she's gone through tonight, or is he going to break her heart?"

Finn sighed. "He's in love with her. I don't know if he knows it yet, but he is. And I know that Lorelai hates him, but I know that he's a good guy with absolutely nothing but good intentions. And that's all I can say about it. I see the way he looks at her and I've watched him change slowly in the last six months for her. He used to be this big ladies man, hundreds of girls numbers on his speed dial, different date every night. That's not who he is anymore. He hasn't dated anyone other than Rory in at least three months. There isn't a single girl in his cell besides Rory, which is listed as LL, not something I understand…"

"Lorelai Leigh."

"Huh?"

"That's what the LL stands for. It's her real name. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third." Luke explained

"Well that's more obvious than I expected. I feel kind of stupid. Rory told me I would too."

"So you're headed back to Yale?"

"Yeah. I got something to take care of."

"Robert?"

"Yes. Robert. Me and him need to have a serious talk." Finn said

"I'll let you go then. Thank you." Luke said walking back towards the diner

"Your welcome." Finn said getting in his SUV.

xxxxxx

Colin's cell rang and he looked at Logan and Robert before answering it. "Hello."

"I'm about ten minutes away. Are you still tailing Logan or are you standing with him right now?"

"Hey Finn, yeah I'm with him and Robert right now."

"Any bloodshed?"

"I've managed to stop it until now. But I don't know how much longer I can."

"Let me talk to Logan."

Colin handed the phone to Logan. "He wants to talk to you."

"Finn. Where's Rory?" Logan said frantically

"She's fine. I had her. I dropped her off at home."

"Home Yale or Home Stars Hollow?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Are you sure she's ok?"

"She's fine Logan I swear. A little shaken up but ok. Are y'all at Robert's?"

"Yeah, but you're sure she's ok?" Logan asked again

Finn laughed. "Yes Logan she's fine. I left her with Lorelai and Luke, and I promised Luke we'd handle the Robert situation."

"No argument there. I would have handled that hours ago if Colin would have let me. Where are you?"

"About to walk through Robert's door." Finn said opening the door and hanging up the phone.

Logan handed Colin his phone back and looked at Finn. Finn looked at Robert. "You are going to listen to me and that's final you understand mate?"

Robert didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"I just took a terrified, traumatized, broken girl that I have come to love as my sister home after you abandoned her in New York. Now I know you met Luke and you better thank your lucky stars that Lorelai talked him into letting Logan, Colin and myself handle you because if she wouldn't you'd be dead by now. I get that Rory delivered a major blow to your ego tonight, but what you did was unexcusable."

"I…"

"I thought I said you were going to listen to me. I thought I had made myself clear. Now let me tell you what happened tonight. You thought that you had Rory where you wanted her. You thought that if you played your cards right you'd end up with Rory and you could take her from Logan."

"She doesn't belong to Logan."

"SHUT UP ROBERT! You monopolized her time and you kept her from Logan. And then you managed to make it so that she didn't realize that was happening. You blindfolded her and took her out, wouldn't tell her where she was," he said then turned to Logan and Colin, "which by the way we will never be able to do again. We will never get another blindfold on that girl. We'll either have to induct her in the LDB or stop letting her come to events, because the blindfolding thing won't ever happen again. She's traumatized."

"We'll induct her that's not a problem, she's a legacy." Colin said nodding

Finn turned back to Robert. "You said you wanted to talk and you threw everything that Logan had ever done in her face. You pissed her off and she wanted to leave. You sweet talked her into staying and then got mad when she said she refused to date you. You stormed off after she told you that she didn't want to see you again."

"That's not what she said."

"No you're right, that's not what she said. She said she wouldn't stop seeing Logan. She said that Logan was too important to her for her to write him off for you. Isn't that right Robert?"

"Yes. Fine that's what she said." He said looking at Logan. "You know what this is all your fault. Why don't you just cut her loose? If you aren't going to be with only her let her know. Cut her loose and let the rest of us have a chance."

"You aren't going near her again." Logan said forcefully

"You can't tell me where I can and can not go." Robert said standing up

"Sit down. Do I look like I am playing some kind of game with you. I said you aren't going near her again and I mean it. If I catch you within ten feet of her and I'm not there or Finn's not there I will beat you within an inch of your pathetic life."

"I'm not scared of you Logan." Robert said standing up and getting in Logan's face

"Get scared." Logan said before he punched him knocking him to the ground. "I thought I said to sit down."

"Ok, you got your hit in. Let's go before this escalates anymore." Colin said shoving Logan towards the door.

"You." Logan said pointing to Robert who was rubbing his jaw, "You stay the hell away from her." And then allowed Colin to push him out of the door

Finn turned around and looked at Robert. "That was a warning. And no matter how bad I want to hit you right now, I'm not going to."

"He'll never feel the same way about her that she feels about him."

"He already does. Stay away from Logan. And her, if you know what's good for you." Finn said before shutting the door.

He walked out into the hallway and saw only Colin. "Where's Logan?"

"He went to Stars Hollow." Colin said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Finn said starting to walk back towards their room

"Is it this easy for you to pick between Robert, a guy we've all known since we were in diapers, and Rory Gilmore, a girl we've known for less than a year?"

"How can you possibly be defending Robert! I thought you liked Rory!" Finn asked loudly

"I'm not. Robert was definitely wrong here. What he did to Rory was awful. And I do like Rory. I adore Rory. I just don't know if I can abandon Robert the way you and Logan are."

"No one's abandoning Robert. We're all just angry right now. Once Logan and Rory get their act together he'll calm down and given enough time it will just be water under the bridge." Finn said

"You know you didn't actually answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Choosing between Robert and Rory… is it an easy choice?"

"Of course."

"Who did you choose?"

"The lovely LL." Finn said immediately

"That easily?"

"Not even a full second of thought."

"You know the LL is still a mystery to me."

Finn smiled. "It stands for Lorelai Leigh, which is her name."

"That's far too obvious." Colin said laughing

xxxxxx

Logan walked up to the front door of the Gilmore house and sighed. He wasn't even sure why he was here, he just knew that he had to see Ace before he could sleep tonight. He had to make sure that she was ok with his own eyes. He knocked on the door and Luke answered it. He grunted somewhat. "I'm Logan."

"I know who you are. We met and the vow renewal."

"Not my proudest moment." Logan said

"No probably not. I'm guessing you want to see Rory."

"I do if that's ok."

"It's fine, come in." Luke said opening the door for Logan

"Thank you." Logan said walking into the living room

"She's in her room. Go straight into the kitchen and turn right." Luke said before walking back upstairs to Lorelai's room

Logan walked over to her door and knocked. "Come in." Rory said glumly

Logan opened the door and looked at her. She stood up once she saw him and looked at herself self conciously. "Are you ok Ace?" he asked gently

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically."

"I'm so sorry." Logan said walking over to her and stroking her hair

"It's not your fault. It's my own. I think I led him on." Rory said breathlessly trying to focus on anything other than Logan stroking her hair.

"It doesn't matter what you did Rory, he's a jerk." Logan said cupping her face and kissing her gently

"Logan…" Rory started

"I need to tell you something Ace."

"What?"

"I'm falling in love with you." Logan said before kissing her again

AN: Longest chapter I have ever wrote… and I gotta say I'm pretty proud of it… read and review


	30. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter Thirty

Rory broke the kiss and looked back up at him. "You're what?"

"I'm falling in love with you. I have been for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rory smiled at him and threw her arms around him. "But what about all the other girls?"

"There aren't any."

"Logan you had over a hundred girls on speed dial, how can you say there aren't any?" Rory asked suspiciously

"Here." Logan said handing her his phone

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Flip through it."

Rory flipped through the address book and found only her. Her smile grew and Logan grabbed her hand. "There's only me."

"There's only been you since the day I met you. I know that doesn't seem right since you know I've dated other girls but Rory, I have never felt like this. I'm so protective of you. I babysat your sister for goodness sake. I was so jealous of Robert."

"You shouldn't have been."

"But I was. I never expected to be jealous when you started seeing other guys. To be honest I never gave it any thought, until your mom asked me what I'd do if you dated Marty. I was absolutely blown away by the jealousy that flooded through my veins. And then when she mentioned Finn or Colin, I knew that I couldn't let that happen. She saw it in my eyes and called me on it. That's when I decided that we needed rules. Which was ridiculous. Everyone kept telling me that the kind of relationship we were having didn't require rules. I wanted you all to myself. I still do. I need you all to myself. I was never prepared for you to see other people. I was never prepared for how it would make me feel. Rory I want strings with you."

Rory smiled. "I want strings with you too Logan."

"So, what does that make us?"

"What definition are you comfortable with Logan?"

"How about I call you my girlfriend and you can call me your boyfriend."

Rory smiled. "That's perfect."

"I'm going to screw up, you know this right?"

"I'm betting on it. But don't worry we'll cross that bridge when he get to it."

"Just let me know when I'm doing something wrong. You're my first girlfriend. I don't want to screw this up."

"I will." Rory said wrapping her arms around his neck and welcoming the mind boggling kiss.

xxxxxx

Colin looked over at Finn who was just sitting in the living room flipping through channels on the television. "Would you stop that! It's annoying. Pick a channel and stay there." Colin griped at Finn

"I'm sorry mate. I just keep thinking that I should have punched Robert." Finn said angrily

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't feel as frustrated as I do now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just sitting here thinking. You know how people say you can learn a lot about a person when you look at who their friends are?"

"Yeah." Colin said unsure where this was going

"We're friends with Robert. What does that say about us? We're friends with someone who would willingly take a girl out to New York, never tell her where she was and then just disappear. What kind of people do that?"

"I don't know Finn." Colin said truthfully. When he noticed the kind of look Finn was giving him he added, "You know I don't agree with what Robert did here tonight."

"But you defended him."

"No, I said that he was out friend too." Colin said defending himself

"Anybody that would do that to someone like Rory isn't worth it to me." Finn asked

"You know what. I get that we all like Rory and that you've somehow managed to be her older brother here, and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure when that happened, but Rory isn't completely blameless in this situation." Colin said bitingly

Finn's jaw dropped open. "What in the hell are you talking about mate!"

"She was leading him on the whole time. She wasn't interested in him and she used him to make Logan jealous."

"No, she didn't. She accepted a date that led to him getting his face punched in. She felt bad about that and agreed to another date, but by the time she wanted out she was in too deep with Robert. He was everywhere. He left her like ten messages a day. He asked her out constantly. Robert used Rory to get at Logan. He answered the phone every time Logan called. You were there once you saw it. He could have let them ring but he made sure that Logan knew he was Rory. He threw Rory in his face. When we were in Stars Hollow last night Logan called me and I tried to get Rory to answer it and she wouldn't so Robert grabbed it and answered it. Rory wasn't using Robert. He was using her and when it wasn't beneficial for him anymore, when Rory ended it all he turned against her. He left her out in that damn clearing, alone, cold, and terrified."

"I know what he did. But he's still our friend." Colin said knowing he was fighting a losing battle

Finn groaned and stood up. "Correction. He's your friend. Now I'm pretty sure that Logan is coming home tonight and he'll probably bring Rory. Maybe you should go spend the night over in Robert's room if you feel the need to continue defending him."

"Are you trying to kick me out?" Colin asked surprised

"All I'm saying mate is that if you keep this up when Logan gets here you and Robert are going to have a lot in common. You're both jackasses and you'll have matching bruises. I'm going to get drunk." Finn said storming out of the dorm.

Colin just went in his room and shut and locked the door.

xxxxxx

Rory and Logan had been sitting in Rory's room lying on the bed curled up in each other's arms for the last twenty minutes when Rory suddenly jerked out of his arms. "What are you doing Ace?"

"You want to take me home?" Rory asked

"You want to go back to Yale?" Logan asked

"I do."

"Do you need to tell Lorelai?"

"I'll leave her a note. She'll be busy with Luke for the rest of the night and honestly I don't think I want to be here to witness that."

"Hence us going back to Yale."

"Exactly." Rory said while writing her mother a note explaining that she had gone back to Yale and would call her in the morning. When she was finished she looked at Logan who hadn't moved off of her bed. "Let's go Huntzberger."

"Right away Ms. Gilmore." Logan said hopping off the bed.

Rory left the note next to the coffee pot knowing that Lorelai would find it there and then walked out the front door hand in hand with Logan. He walked her over to his car and opened her door. As he was pulling out the Gilmore driveway he turned and faced Rory. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When did you and Finn get so close?"

Rory laughed. "I have no idea, but he's the big brother I never had."

"I like that you get along with my friends you know."

"I know. I like that I get along with your friends too."

"Finn was joking about how we couldn't take you to anymore LDB events because you were never going to wear another blindfold again."

Rory laughed. "As long as you are there holding my hand, I'll be fine."

xxxxxx

The drive back to Yale was really uneventful. Logan and Rory walked into Branford and he was about to drop her off at her dorm when they got to the door and could hear Paris and Doyle going at it again. Paris was screaming and throwing things and Doyle was apologizing like crazy. "I don't want to go in there." Rory said, "I've had enough drama for one night."

"You can come home with me." Logan said leading her away from the dorm room.

"What about all my stuff?"

"Do we have to go through this again Ace. I have stuff that belonged to Steph you can use." Logan said smiling. And then he added, "You know we should really think about getting you a drawer or something in my room, you know a place for all your stuff. Could even get you a shelf for the bathroom."

Rory smiled at him and reached out to stop him from walking. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. She reached up and pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly. "What was that for?" Logan asked when they both parted for oxygen

"That was just such a boyfriendy thing to say, and it was so sweet that I had to kiss you. We should get you a drawer and a shelf for mine too."

Logan blushed slightly, surprising himself and Rory who didn't even know he could blush. "Well Ace, what can I say, I'm going to be a great boyfriend."

"Yes you are Master and Commander."

AN: Ok, so I know you were all wanting a long chapter but this is really just a filler. I'm not sure where this story is headed at the moment. I know where I want it to end but I'm having a hard time getting there at the moment. Read and review….


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter Thirty One

Finn stumbled into the dorm around two and smiled slightly at what he saw. Rory and Logan were curled up into each other on the couch while the TV played softly in the background. He stumbled towards the couch and covered them up with the throw blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. He walked past Colin's door and heard the TV playing in there. He knocked on it and waited for Colin to open it.

"What do you want Finn?" Colin asked when he opened the door and saw Finn standing there

"We need to talk." Finn said with a slight slur

"You're drunk. How are we going to talk when you're drunk?" Colin asked agitated

"I've had some of my most serious and important conversation while intoxicated. So again I repeat we need to talk."

xxxxxx

Logan awoke to voices. He shifted out of Rory's arms and stood up. He smiled at her sleeping form and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down then covered her up. He was about to join her in the bed when he realized that the voices were arguing. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the room silently. He walked over to Colin's door and listened to Finn and Colin fight.

"You can't honestly expect me to just turn my back on him can you!" Colin yelled 

"_No, I don't expect you to just turn your back on him, I expect you to remember who was there before!" Finn yelled back_

"_Before what!"_

"_Before Robert! There was you, there was me and there was Logan! Logan has been there for you his entire life!"_

"_I know that! But as much as I like Rory, and you know I absolutely adore the woman, and as much as I think that Rory has been the best thing that's ever happened to Logan, I refuse to turn to my back on Robert!" Colin yelled_

The confusion that had once been on Logan's face, while wondering what his two best friends in the world were fighting about, quickly changed to anger. He turned the door knob, not actually expecting it to open, and when it did both Colin and Finn turned towards the door. Colin's face changed from the angry look it was wearing while fighting with Finn to a guilty apologetic face that stared straight into Logan's eyes. "Logan…"

"Save it Colin, I heard enough. I never asked you to turn your back on Robert, and since I'm far to happy about what happened earlier in the evening, I'm going to let the conversation we are going to have to have wait until morning." Logan said in a harsh tone

"Thank you." Colin said

"No problem." He said he then smiled at Finn. "If you two are going to keep fighting do you think you could tone it down a notch, Rory's sleeping."

Finn smiled. "I saw. Are you two together now?"

"We were together before." Logan said simply

"I mean exclusively. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course." Logan said turning to walk out the door. "Thank Robert for me." He called over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

xxxxxx

Robert wiped his hands across his eyes groggily as the loud banging on his door got louder and louder. "I'm coming! Stop banging on the damn door!" he yelled out to whomever was on the other side. He opened the door and saw a nervous Colin standing there shifting uncomfortably. "What in the hell Colin it's the middle of the night!"

Colin stormed into the dorm and shut the door behind him. He stalked towards the common room and began to pace back and forth. After a few long minutes he stopped suddenly and looked straight into Robert's eyes. "What in the hell were you thinking!"

"Look Colin you need to be a little more specific. I've done a lot of things."

Colin rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you pompous ass!" He yelled pointing his finger in Robert's face. "You are more trouble than you are worth!"

"What in the hell is going on Colin?"

"You took her off into the middle of New York City and left her there alone! She didn't know where she was and she didn't know who to call, even though when she finally figures out that she could call Finn she still had no clue what to tell him!" Colin yelled

"So… this is about Rory." Robert said softly

"Of course it's about Rory." Colin said, "It's always about Rory. That's all anybody ever talks about anymore. Logan and Rory, Rory and Logan. It's nauseating." Colin said bitterly

"I don't think I understand. You like Rory. I know you do, so what's with the bitterness?"

"The bitterness has nothing to do with Rory! It's all about you!"

"How is this about me?"

"You did this!" Colin yelled throwing his hand up in the air

"I did what?"

"You terrified her."

"Rory?"

"Yes Rory."

"I'm sure she wasn't terrified. She was probably just a little shook up." Robert said shaking his head

"She was shaking when Finn found her. Shaking Robert, shaking. And now everyone's choosing sides." Colin said as he began pacing again, his hands resuming their wild gesturing

"What do you mean choosing sides?" Robert asked confused

"Come on Robert, don't be so naïve. I'm the only friend you have left." Colin said with an edge to his voice

"I have other friends that don't include you, Finn and Logan." Robert said defensively

Colin shook his head. "Do you honestly think anyone in the LDB is going to cross Logan?"

"We're an anarchy. It's not like he's the head of the LDB."

"No, you're right he's not the leader of the LDB, but he's the most respected member. There isn't a single person there that has as much power as Logan. And you know that Robert. I'm all you have and you have no idea how much trouble you are causing me."

"What are you talking about Colin?"

"They'll all turn against me."

"Finn and Logan?"

"Yes! Finn, Logan, everyone and that includes Rory."

"Look I don't know what to tell you Colin. What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me why it is I should give up everyone I love for you."

"Colin…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it Robert. What you did to her was beyond wrong! She may have led you on but no one and I mean no one, ESPECIALLY NOT HER, deserves that!"

Robert ran his hands through his hair with frustration. "You know I am so fed up with everyone acting like that girl is the world. She led me on and she used me for her own personal gain and everyone protects her! I don't understand. I've known you people since we were in diapers, we were all best friends! You haven't even known her for a year and yet everyone, including YOU run to her rescue!"

"You left her in the middle of nowhere at night Robert. You're lucky Finn talked Rory's mom's boyfriend out of driving up here and killing you!"

Robert covered his mouth for a moment and paused but then looked over at Colin. "Look, just say what you came to say and get it over with."

"I'm not turning my back on you…"

"Well that's good to know." Robert interrupted

"BUT… I refuse to let you come between me and Logan, or me and Finn…"

"Spit it out Colin." Robert said harshly

"Find a way to fix what you did, or else..." Colin said and then he turned around and opened the door

"Or else what?" Robert asked bitterly

"Or else we're done." Colin said slamming the door behind him

AN: I'm sorry its so short.. I'm having a bit of a writer's block here with this story… it's obvious to me that it's almost finished and that I just need to tie up some loose ends but I'm not sure how I want to go about that just yet. So if it's a little while before an update I'm sorry… read and review… and if anyone has any suggestions on how to end this story let me know…


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… 

Chapter Thirty Two

Rory awoke to arguing. She stood up and walked over to Logan's door. She was going top open it but she heard Logan's voice and Colin's voice. She decided that whatever they were arguing about was probably none of her business so she went back to sleep.

xxxxxx

"I know he was our friend Colin. I'm not disputing that." Logan yelled agitated

"No maybe not, but you just expect me to do the same thing Finn did and trade in my loyalty to Robert for loyalty to Rory." Colin said

"Loyalty for Robert? Let me ask you a question. How many times has Robert hit on Stephanie, and I don't mean those pathetic attempts to piss you off that he does in front of you intentionally, I mean how many times has he really hit on her?" Logan asked beginning to pace

"More than I can count."

"How many times have I?"

"Never Logan, you've never hit on Stephanie."

"How many times has Robert bailed you out of jail?"

"Never."

"How many times have I?"

"A lot."

"And Rory?"

"At least twice."

"What has Robert done for you in the last couple of years to earn your loyalty?"

Colin sighed. "Absolutely nothing. Why don't you just say what you want to say Logan and get it over with."

"I'm not about to ask you to choose between me and Robert. That's not right and it's not fair. I just want you to think about who it is who has always been there when you needed them. And I want you to think about Rory and how scared she must have been last night. And then I want you to think back and remember how scared you were last night when neither one of us knew where to even look for her. I know you were scared Colin. I could see it all over your face. The second I handed the phone to Finn and said Rory was crying her eyes out you were beyond concerned."

"I know that I was terrified for Rory last night. I'm not saying what Robert did was right Logan! I don't agree with a single thing that Robert did last night except finally break down and tell Finn where he could find Rory."

"I never said you did!" Logan yelled

"You know what, this is accomplishing nothing. Us sitting here screaming at each other is getting neither one of us anywhere." Colin snapped

"You're right. It's not." Logan said running his hands through his hair

"I have a class." Colin said walking out the door

Logan turned around and walked back into his room where Rory was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. She shifted in her sleep enough so that she was curled up into Logan. He smiled as she laid her head across his chest and as he felt her breathing relax and her fall back into a deep sleep he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep right along with her. His last coherent thought had been, _My god, I love this woman_.

xxxxxx

Hours later Rory awoke again. She remembered Logan crawling into bed with her and smiled. She rolled over hoping to feel Logan but all she felt was a piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Ace:_

_I went to go get us some food and you some more coffee, there's already some making in the kitchen. I won't be gone long I promise. I love you. –Logan_

Rory smiled and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and began to pour herself a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Robert said

"No, you need to go away." Rory told him trying to shut the door but Robert held up his hand to stop it from closing

"Not until you talk to me Rory."

"I have nothing to say to you Robert. Now I suggest you scamper off because Logan will be back any minute now." Rory said slamming the door in his face

xxxxxx

"I wonder if anyone has ever been kicked out of the Life and Death Brigade?" Finn asked Logan

"I don't know. Is that even possible?" Logan said trying to remember if he had ever heard of anyone getting kicked out

"I don't know. I don't even know who in the LDB we'd ask. Maybe Seth?"

"I would think that it would be frowned upon because they could walk away and tell someone everything. Why? You wanna have Robert thrown out of the LDB?"

"I just think it will difficult to initiate Rory, which is something that I really think we should do soon, with Robert still in there. He'd prove to be a conflict of interest wouldn't he?" Finn asked

"Maybe so, but Rory is a legacy, he's not. The Gilmore's were one of the founding members." Logan reminded Finn and then added, "I don't know I'll ask my grandfather if anyone has ever been kicked out."

"You know if Colin finds out that we were discussing this he'll have a bloody cow." Finn said sighing

Logan groaned. "Yeah I know. Do you think we're being unreasonable?"

"No, I don't. I don't care what Colin says. He didn't see the Rory Gilmore I picked up from New York last night. That is a Rory I never want to see again. She was so broken. And it's not just Robert. As much as I love you, if you ever make her that Rory I'll kick your ass."

"Believe me Finn I have no intention of ever hurting her like that."

"Speaking of Rory where is our little brunette reporter?"

"She borrowed Frank. She needed to go back to Stars Hollow to get her car. I offered to go with her but she said she wanted some alone time with Lorelai."

Finn started laughing. "Already has Frank wrapped around her pretty little finger."

"Finn she's had Frank wrapped around her finger since the minute he met her."

xxxxxx

After insane amounts of hugging, three movies and more junk food than even they had ever consumed before Rory finally agreed to talk about what happened the night before with Lorelai. She told her the whole story about how Robert took her to this fantastic clearing that she now knows is in New York and then abandoned her. After she was finished she told Lorelai how Logan had come over last night and told her that he loved her.

"Hmm." Lorelai said

"Hmm? What hmm?"

"No it's nothing. I just guess it's a good thing you got what you wanted after everything the boy put you through."

"Well Robert's a jerk…"

"Not Robert. I'm talking about Logan. Although I will agree that Robert is a jerk."

"What do you mean after everything Logan put me through?"

"It's just… well…"

"Well what?" Rory asked anger pouring through her voice

"It's just that this is all kind of his fault." Lorelai said quickly

Rory stood up fast. "No it's not."

"Well sweetie he kind of pushed you into dating Robert…"

"No he didn't. He never wanted me dating Robert. He was set against it from day one."

"And then he blew you off for a week."

"Again not something that forces me to date a jack ass."

"I'm just saying hun that in some twisted way this is fault."

"It was not his fault. I can't believe you are trying to make Robert abandoning me in a clearing in New York Logan's fault."

"Ror."

"No." Rory said gathering her stuff

"What are you doing sweets stop."

"I'm leaving I refuse to sit here and listen to you bad mouth him. He has done nothing but stand up for me. He has pounded into Robert's face more than once for me. He's fighting with Colin because of me." Rory said digging through her purse for her keys, "Where in the hell are my car keys?" she screamed walking into the kitchen.

"Ror. Please stop. Look don't go I'm sorry. It's not Logan's fault. It's all Robert's…"

Rory smiled when she found her keys on top of the counter next to the coffee pot. "Whatever Mom, I'm going back to Yale." Rory said slamming the front door on her way out.

AN: Sorry it's so short like I said my writer's block is taking over on this story… However my other Rogan story is taking off beautifully, if you haven't read it you should… read and review people…


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three 

Rory was sitting in the library trying to study, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Al she could think about was Logan. It had been a week since Robert left her in New York and Logan had become this amazing boyfriend. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. She decided to stop studying and head back to her room. She was closing her books and putting them back in her bag when she looked up and saw Marty standing over her. "Hey Marty." She says smiling widely

"Hey."

"It's been forever since I saw you last."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been really busy. Trying to earn some extra money. You know since Christmas is coming up."

Rory sighed. "How is it possible that I hadn't even noticed it was December until right now?"

"Well it has been surprisingly warm for this time of year." Marty said

"Yeah it has." Rory said as they walked out of the library. A gust of wind hit her and chills ran through her. "That was until this very moment." Rory said pulling her jacket around her tighter

Marty smiled "You want to get a cup of coffee?"

"You read my mind." Rory said already headed in the direction of her coffee kiosk

xxxxxx

Rory and Marty are walking and talking both with smiles on their faces. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

Rory sighed. "I normally go home to Stars Hollow, but me and Lorelai are kind of fighting, so I might go spend a few days in Hartford with my grandparents before going home to the uncomfortable encounters with mom."

"Why are you and Lorelai fighting?" Marty asked before ordering two coffees

Rory sighed. She hadn't told Marty anything about Logan yet. She was unsure how he'd take it. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Marty said handing her a coffee

"Well you see…" Rory started before she felt someone grab her arm. She whipped around and saw the one person she really didn't want to see. "Let go of me." She said through gritted teeth not loud enough for Marty to hear

"Rory we need to talk." Robert said quietly and not releasing her arm.

"No we don't. Now let me go." Rory said a little louder this time gaining Marty's attention

"Is there a problem here?" Marty asked

"No. No problem. I just need to borrow Rory for a few seconds." Robert said pulling Rory away from Marty not giving her a chance to say no.

Rory jerked her arm out of Robert's grip. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Again I say no we don't. Now what do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what. Tricking me into thinking you were a human being or abandoning me at night in New York with no way to get home and no clue where I was!" Rory yelled not noticing that Marty was still standing in earshot

"Look I'm sorry about leaving you in New York but you tricked me too." Robert said his voice getting louder as well

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You used me Rory!" Robert yelled

"I did not!" Rory yelled back

"You did to. You used me to get to Logan. You knew that if you had made him jealous enough he'd commit to you and stop the no strings attached thing you were already doing!"

"That is not why I was with you Robert!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you don't believe me. Now I suggest you back away from me and stop trying to talk to me."

"Or what Rory? Your new boyfriend will beat me up? Tell me what would Logan think if he knew you were running around with some other guy?" Robert said pointing to Marty, "What would your boyfriend say to that?"

"Logan wouldn't care that I had coffee with Marty. He knows that Marty is just a friend. However you aren't and if he knows that you grabbed me…" she said missing the pained look on Marty's face

"You know, I wasted my time with you. You are nothing but a spoiled, selfish little bitch. You use people to get what you want and then when you do you're through with them." Robert said standing way to close to Rory

Her hand flew up and connected with his face. "That is not what I was trying to do. That is not who I am." She said through gritted teeth

"Well it worked didn't it. You have Logan all to yourself. Be careful Ror, you'll have a lot of new female enemies once they find out Logan's off the market." Robert said turning to walk away

Rory sighed and rubbed her arm where Robert had grabbed her. She could tell that there was going to be a bruise tomorrow. She walked back up to Marty who looked beyond hurt. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore. That guy's a jerk." Rory said softly

Marty looked down at her arm noticing that she had her sleeve pulled up and was rubbing her arm. "Well I guess you got him back. I heard you slap him all the way up here, plus he already looked like someone had beat his face in. I mean the bruises weren't fresh but they were still there…" Marty said babbling

"Yeah. I'm guessing it was either Finn or Logan that did that." Rory said absently

"So what's up with you and Logan?" Marty asked hoping that he had heard Robert wrong

"We're um… we're dating." Rory said softly knowing how he felt about Logan and his friends

Marty nodded. "I figured that would happen. It was obvious that he liked you and that you liked him."

Rory nodded. "He's really not that bad you know."

"I've dealt with people like him every weekend for the last year and half, Ror. Don't tell me what kind of person he is. I've bartended enough of his parties in particular to know enough to tell you that you need to be careful. I've never seen him at more than one party with the same girl." Marty said defensively

"Marty…" Rory started

"The guy's a jerk Rory. His friends are jerks. We used to agree on this what changed!"

"I got to know him. He's not a jerk and neither are Finn or Colin. Yes Robert is a jerk, but the bruises on his face are enough to show me that Robert's not considered a friend anymore."

"I just don't want to see this guy hurt you." Marty said

"You sound like my mother." Rory spat out

"I take it your fight with Lorelai was based on Logan then?"

"It doesn't matter what any of you think. Me and Logan are together and we're going to stay together."

"Do you really think he cares about you?"

"He loves me." Rory said defensively before walking away from Marty.

xxxxxx

"So, you got in a fight with Marty about Logan?"

Rory sighed. "Yes. No one will give him a chance."

Paris sat down next to Rory. "It'll get better. You and your mom will get over this fight. And once you realize that Marty's problem is really that he's in love with you and you're in love with Logan, it won't bother you so much that Marty won't approve of your relationship with Logan."

"What do you mean Marty's in love with me?"

"Rory why do you think that he reacted the way he did. He's jealous. He's always been calmly and patiently waiting in the wings for you and now you're finally over the whole Jess and Dean sagas and just when he thinks he might finally have a chance with you, you're with Logan."

Rory groaned and placed her head in her hands. Her sleeve riding up enough that the bruises were visible. "Rory what happened to your arm?"

Rory sat up straight and fixed her shirt. "Robert. He grabbed my arm. I don't think he meant to grab me that hard."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go lie down. Do me a favor and let Logan in when he gets here." Rory said looking at the clock. "He should be here around six."

"Yeah. No problem." Paris said as she watched Rory shut her bedroom door.

xxxxxx

Rory was awaked when she felt the weight on her bed shift. She rolled over coming face to face with Logan. "Hi."

"Hi." Logan whispered, "Are we taking a nap or going to dinner?"

"Either or, or both. What do you want to you?" Rory said scooting closer to him

Logan grinned reaching over her and pulling her flush against him. "I say we lay here like this for a little while and then get up to go to dinner."

Rory smiled. "I say it's a plan." They laid together wrapped up in each other's arms silently for a while. "Hey Logan?" Rory said after a while

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know. I normally go home but me and mom are still fighting…"

"Over me, which is a stupid reason to fight. You two need to make up."

"I know, but I'm right and she's wrong. Lorelai has a problem ever admitting that she's wrong."

"Well a bunch of us in the LDB usually go out of town until a few days before Christmas with Finn. He likes to go back to Australia during the holidays, since it's warm."

"Sounds fun."

"Have you ever been to Australia Ace?"

"Nope."

"You want to go with me and Finn?" Logan asked running his fingers up and down her arm

"Are you inviting me to spend Christmas with you in Australia?" Rory asked surprised

"I am." Logan said

"Is Robert going to be there?"

"No." Logan said, "Robert won't be there. He won't come near me or Finn."

"Finn won't mind?"

"Finn loves you. He'd love to get the chance to show you around Australia."

Rory smiled. "I'll think about it and let you know by then end of the week."

"Excellent." Logan said kissing her quickly on the lips

"I should probably tell you something." Rory said softly

Logan sat up. "What is it?"

Rory sat up next to him and pulled her sleeves up showing Logan the bruises. "Who did this to you?"

"I just want you to know that it was an accident…"

"Rory, who did it?" Logan asked his voice getting louder

"Robert." Rory said barely loud enough to be heard but he did

"I'll kill the bastard." Logan said getting up and putting his shoes back on

"Logan." Rory said getting up also

"No Rory. He hurt you. He left bruises on your body."

"He didn't mean to. He grabbed my arm when I was trying to walk away. Just leave it alone. He won't come near me again. He knows he bruised me."

Logan walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I am so sorry."

"For what? You didn't make date Robert."

"I introduced you to Robert. This is my fault. If I hadn't introduced you to him then your arm wouldn't be black and blue right now."

"This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for the bruises on my arm, nor do I want you to go out and attack Robert for the bruises on my arm. I just want you to take me to dinner."

"And then I'm taking you home with me. I'd feel a lot better if you were with me tonight. Safe. Paris is bringing Doyle home tonight anyway."

AN: End of this Chapter… Next Chapter some Colin/Logan interaction


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four 

Rory and Logan walked into his dorm and looked around to see who was home. "Finn! Colin!" Logan yelled

When there was no answer he smiled and pulled Rory towards the couch while flipping on the TV. "We're alone and all you want to do is watch TV?" Rory asked but still sat down and curled up in his lap

He smiled at her and began absentmindedly running his hand through her hair. They both sat and watched TV silent for a while. After about an hour Rory looked up at him. "You know I'm safe at my dorm right? You don't have to protect me from Robert. He's not going to hurt me."

Logan sighed and ran his fingers up her arm stopping where the bruises began. "He's already hurt you and that's enough for me."

"But it really was an accident…"

"Rory." Logan said sharply, "I don't care if it was an accident. He left bruises on your arm. He grabbed you hard enough to leave his handprint on you, he had to know he was doing it. Stop defending him."

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself. Take a look at Robert tomorrow, I may be wearing his handprint on my arm, but he's wearing mine on his face, along with the bruises that I'm guessing came from your fists."

Logan's face softened. "Ace, I know you can take care of yourself. That's not the point. The point is that I want to take care of you. I love you Rory and the thought that he left bruises on you is driving me crazy."

"I love you too. Can we stop arguing now?" Rory pleaded

Logan looked at her pleading eyes and instantly backed down. "Of course. Come here."

She scooted closer to him and again he wrapped her up in his arms. They watched movies until he heard her start to doze off. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw Colin and Finn walk in. "Ssh.. she's sleeping." He said immediately

"Sorry." Finn said before walking into his room and shutting the door

"Colin, I need to talk to you and Finn both. Go get Finn back out here." Logan said softly

Colin looked unsure but nodded. "Sure." He said

Logan watched Colin walk into Finn's room and sighed. _Rory never said Finn couldn't pound into Robert_.

"What is it mate?" Finn asked softly so he didn't wake up Rory

Logan looked down at Rory and then back up at his two friends. "I know I said that I wasn't going to ask you to choose between me and Robert Colin, but some things have changed, and now I think you need to choose."

Colin looked at Logan for a second. "What has changed Logan? I thought we had an understanding. I don't want to choose between you and Robert. You have both been my friends since before I can remember and now…"

"He hurt Rory." Logan interrupted

"I know he abandoned Rory in New York Logan but…"

"That's not what I'm talking about Colin."

"What's going on Logan?" Finn asked concerned

Logan sighed and pulled up the sleeve of Rory's shirt. The second the bruises were visible Finn's face clouded over in anger.

"He did that to her?" Finn said through gritted teeth

"She said it was an accident and she doesn't want a big deal made out of it."

"The hell with what she wants. He left bruises on her. Bloody bastard will be lucky if I don't kill him." Finn said standing up

"Finn sit down." Logan said. He got up and picked Rory up. "I'll be right back." He carried Rory into his room and placed her in bed. He kissed her forehead before turning around and walking out of the room. He shut the door behind her and then walked past Colin and Finn gesturing for them to follow him. They all walked outside into the hallway. "Now you can yell." Logan said calmly

"I don't want to yell! I want to go pay a visit to Robert." Finn snapped

"Wait stop. What happened?" Colin asked

"She said she was walking with Marty and he grabbed her from behind. They apparently had an argument and he wouldn't let go of her arm which he obviously had a strong grip on. She slapped him. He called her a few things that I want to kill him for and then walked off. Now she has an arms covered in black and blue marks. There is no way around this now Colin. You have to choose. Because if you are friends with him, you've go no friends here." Logan said

Colin looked over at Finn. "You feel the same way?"

"Did you see her arm. Of course I feel the same way. Like he said, you can't be friends with us and Robert." Finn said before looking over at Logan, "Can I go kill him now Huntz?"

"No. I'll handle this." Colin said walking off

Finn watched Colin walk off and groaned. "I really wanted to hit the bastard."

"I know Finn, so did I. But Rory doesn't want that. She just wants to forget about it."

"Well I guess that will be easier for her to do when the bruises fade. Bloody jackass."

Logan nodded. "He won't get near her again."

"Damn straight. He comes within three feet of her, he'll leave in a bloody body bag." Finn said reaching for the door knob. He was about to turn it but it stopped. "You ever figure out if you can get rid of an LDB member?"

"Grandpa says it's never been done, or tried before for that matter."

"So it'll be a challenge?" Finn asked curiously

"Yeah."

"Great I love challenges." Finn said

xxxxxx

Robert opened the door when the insistent knocking wouldn't end but kept getting louder. He looked up and saw Colin standing in front of him. "Col.." he started but was stopped when Colin shoved him. When he regained his balance he looked up angrily. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I told you fix it not make it worse you idiot." Colin yelled

"Look man, I tried ok. I went to talk to Rory…"

"And decided the best way to get Logan and Finn off of both of our backs was to color Rory's arm black and blue!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Robert said honestly, "besides doesn't anyone care that I'm wearing her handprint on my face?"

Colin laughed haughtily "Yeah Robert. That's what they care about. Rory slapped you. I think there were more concerned with whether or not she hurt her hand hitting you! You arrogant jackass. Now Logan and Finn both are spitting out words like Choose between us and Robert and I'm back to the same place I was before. having to choose between two people I have known my entire life!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you other than I didn't mean to leave a bruise on her." Robert said laying down on the couch

Colin shook his head muttering profanities. "You know you've been one of my friends for as long as I can remember, but never once have you done a single thing to warrant me choosing you over everyone else in my life."

"Colin…"

"And I just realized that I don't have to choose between you and Logan."

"You don't?"

"No I don't. I have to choose between you and Rory."

"Well that should be an easy choice. I mean you've known me forever."

"You're right it should be an easy choice. Never once since I have met her has she ever physically hurt anyone other than you. She has bailed me and the boys out of jail at least twice since I met her."

"Yeah but…"

"You however have never once bailed me out of jail and you are turning out to be a violent son of a bitch. How dare you put your hands on her like that!" Colin yelled

"Colin I told you it was an accident."

"Did you mean to grab her?"

"Well yes…"

"Then it wasn't an accident." Colin shouted, "Rory is an amazing person and she deserves to be treated better than that. You're just jealous that she turned you down for Logan, and I get that. Rory is a gorgeous girl who'd you be lucky to have, but she loves Logan, not you."

"I am not jealous of Logan. I couldn't care less about Rory."

"Then why did you go to her when I said to fix it instead of Logan. You should have gone to Logan. Tried talking to him, but you didn't you went to her. You wanted her forgiveness, which is something you aren't going to get."

Robert sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Now I am going to make something crystal clear to you. If you value your life you won't go near Rory again. Logan and Finn are going to be with her constantly for a long time. Neither one of them trust or like you."

"Does that mean you aren't going to abandon me entirely?"

"No. I am. If I have to choose between Logan and you, I pick Logan."

"But…"

"No. I told you to fix it or we were done here and you didn't. In fact you made it worse. They'll constantly be looking over their shoulders for you and I refuse to worry that they'll see me with you. I'd rather have an enemy in you than an enemy in Logan and Finn." Colin said walking towards the door. "I'm done with all of this. Bye." He added and then slammed the door behind him.

xxxxxx

Rory woke up disoriented but quickly realized that she was in Logan's bed. She reached over to the other side of the bed for Logan but noticed that she was alone in the bed. She sighed and got up leaving the room. She saw Logan and Finn having an extremely quiet discussion and smiled. Logan looked up when he heard her enter and smiled. "Did we wake you?"

Rory smiled and then nodded. "Yeah, you two were whispering so loudly that I couldn't deal with the racket anymore and had to get up." She said sarcastically

Finn laughed. "That's a witty woman you have there Huntzberger."

Logan nodded and kissed Rory on the cheek. "That she is."

"And downright sexy if you don't mind me saying." Finn added winking at Rory

"Down Finn." Logan said warningly

Rory laughed. "So what are you two in here talking about all conspiracy like?"

Finn smiled. "Just a little challenge."

AN: Read and review please….


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

AN: Sorry the update has taken so long. I was too lazy to write for a while but then when I wanted to I was having problems with my Microsoft Word program and it wouldn't let me open or save anything. Read and enjoy…   
Chapter Thirty Five 

Rory looked at the two boys skeptically. "What kind of challenge?"

Finn smirked. "Well Doll, if we told you that we'd have to kill you."

Rory smiled. "Oh so it's official LDB business. Ok, I'll leave you to it. I'll just go back to bed." She said walking towards Logan's room. She stopped when she got to the door and turned around. "When you decide you want to join me Logan…" she started seductively only to be interrupted

"Your lady seems to be propositioning you Huntzberger." Finn said

"That she does Finn. Is that what you were going for Ace?" Logan asked cockily

"Well… yes." Rory said confidently

Logan smiled and hopped up. "See you later Finn." He said following Rory into the room

"But what about the challenge?" Finn asked only to be answered with a slammed door. Finn smiled. "Lucky bastard. I do believe I'll go find Rosemary." He said to himself while walking out of the dorm to avoid listening to Rory and Logan.

xxxxxx

Rory was lying in Logan's arms wrapped in a comfortable embrace when her cell rang. She sighed and moved to answer it but Logan pulled her back down onto the bed. "Ignore it."

Rory smiled sweetly. "I can't. It could be my mom."

"I thought you and your mom weren't talking." Logan said confused

"We aren't, which means that she won't call unless it's something important. At least let me check the caller id."

Logan groaned but then smiled lovingly at her. "Go."

Rory moved off the bed and reached for her phone. She smiled when she saw Lane's number on the caller id and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey! I said check the caller id not answer the phone!" Logan said jokingly

"Hush you." Rory said to Logan before turning her attention back to Lane. "So what's up Lane?"

"It's not even your mother Ace…" Logan groaned

"I said hush you." Rory said ignoring him.

"_So the whole town is a buzz with talk about you this morning."_ Lane said

"Why is that?"

"_Well it seems that a few nights ago not one but two rich Yale boys showed up in Stars Hollow…"_

"Yeah but that was a few days ago why are they just now talking about it?" Rory said confused 

"I think Lorelai threatened them all or something, or convinced Babette not to say anything to Ms. Patty for a few days in case you had to come back. She didn't want you ambushed so soon after the "incident". However since no one other than me and Luke and Lorelai actually know what happened there are speculations all over the town."

"Like what?" "Kirk suggested you were pregnant…" "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Rory said loudly 

"WHAT!" Logan exclaimed

"The town thinks I'm pregnant." She said to him

"Why in the hell would your town think you are pregnant?"

"I don't know…" she said… "Lane why does Kirk think I'm pregnant?"

"How should I know? It's Kirk. So after he said that Taylor asked which one of the Yale boys got you pregnant."

"Yeah cause all of a sudden I'm the campus whore." Rory interrupted

"Who else are you sleeping with Ace?"

"Apparently Finn…"

"_Don't forget Robert." _Lane chimed in

"I didn't sleep with Robert."

"I hope not. I really don't need another reason to want his ass dead." Logan muttered

"I didn't sleep with Robert Logan. I barely even kissed him." Rory said calmly "What else Lane?"

"Ok then there's the rumor that you're engaged and that you were having an affair."

"I'm sure Lindsey and Dean back that one." Rory said sadly walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to Logan.

"You ok Ace?" Logan asked concerned

"I'm fine. What else is going on Lane?"

xxxxxx

An hour later Rory had hung up with Lane and was now laying peacefully in Logan's arms again although her demeanor had changed and it was obvious that she was upset. "The whole town thinks I am trash Logan." She said softly

Logan tightened his grip around her. "I'm sure they don't Ace."

"They think I had an affair or that I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is. Oh and my favorite rumor that I'm knocked up having an affair and dropping out of Yale. It combines all the rumors into one."

"It's just small town gossip Ace. It'll die down and then it will be over. Don't let it stress you out."

Rory nodded. "You're right Logan. This will all blow over, I just hope that it will before this weekend."

"Why what's this weekend?" Logan asked curiously

Rory smiled coyly. "I'm dragging you to Stars Hollow with me. It's time to introduce you to the town."

"Ace…" Logan groaned

"Come on Logan, please." Rory said making her bambi eyes

"Fine Ace. We'll go to Stars Hollow this weekend. And I know just how I'm going to introduce myself to them all."

"And how is that?" Rory asked confused

"I was thinking I could be your baby's daddy and the fiance that you're cheating on." Logan said jokingly

Rory rolled her eyes. "Not funny. How about we stick to Hey this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Sounds dull, but ok." Logan said

AN: Sorry so short.. I still have somewhat of a major case of writers block. I know how I want to end the story I'm just not ready to do so and I can't figure out how to get there yet.


	36. AN

AN: I'm sorry if any of you thought this was going to be a chapter, because well it's not. I'm having a really hard time with this story. My writer's block seems to only be affecting this story and not my other two nor the one that is currently formulating in my head. If you have any and I do mean ANY suggestions for this story I am open to them… until then I'm doing something that I've never done before and putting this story on HIATUS… I'm sorry…

---- Becky


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six 

The rest of the week flew by and the weekend was upon them. "Are you sure I have to go this weekend Ace?"

Rory sighed. "No, you don't have to go. I can go by myself." She said sadly

"Well now that's not fair sweetheart. You can't say that you're not making me go and sound so sad and miserable at the same time. It's like emotional blackmail."

"You really don't have to come if you don't want to." She said again

"No, I'm coming. I promise. How long are we staying, because if we're staying the whole weekend I need to know what to pack." Logan told her

"No we aren't staying the night there. We'll be back tonight. Things with me and Mom are still kinda rough and I don't think staying the night is a good idea."

Logan nodded. "You talked during the week though right?"

"Yeah."

"And she knows you're coming right?"

"Yeah."

"And she knows you're bringing me with you right?"

Silence.

"Rory she knows you're bringing me right?"

Silence.

"Ror! You didn't tell her you were bringing me?"

Rory walked away from Logan slightly. "I tried but every time we talked she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. Don't worry though it will be ok."

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You say that now Ror but I have a feeling your mom would rather you bring Finn home with you instead of me. She likes Finn. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know you. But I have no doubt that once she gets to really know you, she'll love you."

"Let's hope you're right Ace."

xxxxxx

Lorelai looked over at Luke. She watched him flit from table to table waiting on customer after customer. She heard the bell over the door ring and looked up. She smiled as she saw her daughter walk in. "Rory!" she yelled

Rory ran over to Lorelai and threw her arms around her. "Mom!"

"I'm so glad you're here! I feel like we haven't spent any time together in years."

"I know." Rory said looking back towards the door as Logan walked in, "I brought Logan."

"Obviously." Lorelai said under her breath

Logan walked over to Rory and Lorelai hesitating slightly. _"Mom please be civil."_ He heard Rory say before he got over there. "Hello Lorelai." He said "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Logan." Lorelai said too politely, "So what are you two doing today?" she said once she turned back to face Rory.

"Well since the last time Logan was here all he did was pick me up and take me back to Yale, I thought I would take him around town and introduce him to everyone."

"Make sure you introduce him to Patty and Babette." Lorelai said smiling widely

"No tour of Stars Hollow is complete without stopping in to see Ms. Patty and Babette." Rory agreed

"You two should stop by the Dragonfly for dinner. We'll get Sookie to make us something. Plus she'd love to meet Logan."

"Logan?" Rory asked

"Sounds like a plan. But first I thought we'd have some lunch. And I was hoping you would join us Lorelai." He said

"Well…" Lorelai said about to decline when she saw the look on Rory's face, "I'd love to."

"Great." Rory said before yelling, "LUKE!"

"My god you are getting good at that. I swear you are just like your mother!" Luke snapped from behind

"That's not a bad thing." Rory said defensively

"Never said it was Ror." Luke said while walking around to the other side of the counter where were all seated. "You must be Logan." He said facing Logan

"It's a pleasure to meet you Luke." Logan said sticking his hand out to shake Luke's.

Luke grunted but nevertheless held out his hand and shook Logan's. "You too." Then he looked at Lorelai, "Three lunches?"

"Yup." Lorelai said trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably

xxxxxx

After lunch Rory and Logan headed out and began walking around town. Both in deep thought no one said a word for at least ten minutes. "Lunch was really quiet. Not what I expected from you and your mother Ace." Logan said

"I told you things were strained between us Logan." Rory said softly

Logan nodded. "It's just seemed like you two were fine until I walked in."

Rory sighed and reached out to grab Logan's hand. "Logan please listen to me when I say this. My mom is important to me but she will eventually have to either get over it or get used to not seeing me as often as she would like to, because I am not giving you up. You are important to me too. I love you and I intend to love you for a long time."

Logan smiled at her. "I don't want to come between you and your mom. I know how special she is to you."

Rory leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Ace." Logan said kissing her back

"And I love my Mom, but loving one of you doesn't mean I can't love the other one. She'll have to adjust. You're part of my life now right?"

"Right Ace. I'm not going anywhere. I almost lost you once, I refuse to let you go again. But can I ask you a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Next time we decide to come here, can we bring Finn?"

Rory laughed. "Of course."

xxxxxx

Rory and Logan walked into the Dragonfly for dinner, both knowing that they wouldn't see Lorelai at the inn, even though she was normally there until after dinner. Rory led Logan right past Michel who was muttering about rude children in room four and straight into the kitchen. "Ace you sure we're allowed to be back here?"

"It's my mom's inn Logan. I can go wherever I want." She said smiling

"Hey sweets!" Sookie yelled in their direction before walking away from the stove leaving one of the staff to put out the fire she had just started when she got distracted. "How have you been? It's been a while since I saw you!" she said bubbly

Rory hugged her. "I know. I'm sorry, things have been busy at Yale, and me and Mom have been…"

"Fighting." Sookie finished, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here and I finally get to meet the boyfriend." She said giddily gesturing towards Logan

Rory smiled widely. "Sookie this is Logan. Logan this is Sookie. Sookie's the best chef in the world."

Logan smiled and kissed Sookie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie. I've heard nothing but great things about you."

Sookie blushed. "I've heard all kinds of things about you. Great from Rory though." She said reassuringly

Logan nodded, "Bad from Lorelai." At Sookie's apologetic look he added, "It's fine. I fully intend to win Lorelai over. It's just going to take some time."

Rory smiled. "See why I love him Sook… he's the internal optimist."

Sookie nodded. "That and he's awfully cute. Has he met Ms. Patty yet."

Logan winced. "I don't think I've quite recovered from that meeting just yet. I may have problems sitting for weeks."

Sookie laughed. "Why don't you kids go get yourself a table and I'll bring you out some food. Any food allergies Logan?"

AN: Sorry it's so short.. I'm running out of ideas… it's probably going to end soon there are a few things I know I have to do first but then… sorry… read and review


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter 37

Dinner was pleasant. It was obvious that Logan had won Sookie over. She gushed over him happily when he left to take a phone call, she blushed happily and excitedly when he complimented her or her food, and the most telling bit was that there were no uncomfortable silences or forced conversations. The dinner had a flow to it, and Rory was thankful for Sookie. After dinner ended Rory and Logan thanked Sookie graciously for the meal and then left to wander around town aimlessly. They were about five minutes away from Lorelai's house when Logan smiled at her and spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts she hadn't noticed she had embedded herself into.

"I like it here." he said softly

Rory smiled. "Me too."

Logan laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. "It's quiet."

Rory laughed this time. "Hun, that's because everyone's off whispering about you." she said smiling widely

Logan nodded and pretended to look scandalized. "You mean everyone's talking about me?" he asked then shrugged, "Huh, well that's new."

Rory laughed loudly and whole heartedly. "It is isn't it."

xxxxxx

He dropped Rory off at her dorm and was heading back towards his dorm when his phone rang. He looked down at the display and saw it was his dad. He sighed. He'd had a good day and he knew that this phone call would quite possibly ruin it but he knew that if he didn't answer it his father would just keep calling until he did. Plus he thought it might have been about the Life and Death Brigade thing and he wanted to know if he had an answer. Flipping his phone open and preparing for the worst he answered. "Hello?"

"Logan."

"Dad."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Who cares how I am.? You should have asked me how the business is. That's what's important."

Logan nodded. "Sure Dad. How's the business?" he asked sarcastically

"Fine. Fine. Everything's running smoothly."

Logan sighed. "That's great." he said then waited for a long moment. "Did you need something Dad?"

Mitchum nodded regardless of the fact that Logan couldn't see him. "I had an idea about the Life and Death Brigade problem."

Logan's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It turns out that a few generations before me was the first set to begin allowing non-legacy members to join. They had this one member Peter King who apparently wasn't a legacy but he was best friends with one of them so he got initiated. The next year they wanted to initiate a Vanderbilt, and it turned out that the Vanderbilt girl had a serious problem with Peter King. All it took to force him out was four legacy members to vote him out."

Logan nodded. "I can swing that." he said smiling, "How'd they stop him from opening his mouth?"

"Logan, the Life and Death Brigade has many influential and powerful members, not to mention many powerful and influential alumni. Whoever you're trying to force out knows that, and he can't be stupid enough to open his mouth."

"I don't know. Robert's a moron." Logan said annoyed

"The Hudson boy?" Mitchum asked curiously

"Yeah."

"I thought you and Robert were friends."

"Not since he decided it was in his best interest to abuse my girlfriend." he said without thinking

"Girlfriend?" Mitchum questioned

Logan's feet stopped moving and suddenly he was glued to the spot. He forgot he hadn't told them about Rory yet.

"Logan?" Mitchum asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you say girlfriend?"

Logan sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. "Yeah. Um... I'm dating Rory Gilmore. Like full on dating, exclusively. I'm in the first monogamous relationship of my life."

"I seem to recall you telling us not that long ago that she wasn't your girlfriend." Mitchum pointed out

Logan sighed. "She wasn't then. And I understand that this is going to piss off Grandpa and Mom but I love her and I won't give her up." Logan said hurriedly

"Love?" Mitchum snapped suddenly

Logan was startled by the fact that even though his father sounded startled by his declaration of love for Rory, he wasn't angry. "Yeah. Love. I love her."

Mitchum smiled slightly. "Very well then."

"You're not going to fight me on this like everyone else did at dinner the last time I brought up Rory?"

"No."

"You're not?"

Mitchum sighed. "Do you want me to?"

"No. Not at all... I just..."

"So you want Robert Hudson out of the LDB because he hurt Rory?"

"I want to initiate Rory. She is a legacy after all."

Mitchum nodded. "She is a Gilmore."

"And a Hayden." Logan threw out unsure if his father knew that tidbit of information

"Yes, her father is Christopher Hayden. The Hayden's haven't been an active part of the LDB for years but they were part of the founding members." Mitchum said knowingly

Logan nodded. "Robert and Rory were kind of seeing each other and things ended badly."

"How badly?"

"Badly. He left her up in the clearing we used last year for the fourth with no way to get home and no clue where she was. Then a few days later she tries to walk away from him and he grabs her arm hard enough to leave bruises."Logan said pausing to take a breath. "I want him gone. I want him out of my life and as far away from Rory as possible. Because if he so much as lays another hand on him you're going to have to find someone else to run the papers when you retire because I'll be in prison for murder."

Mitchum was shocked by his son's persistence. The only thing he had ever seen Logan so invested in was the playboy lifestyle and the Life and Death Brigade. He had never seen his son so wound up over a girl. "Take a deep breath or something Logan. I can't even see you and I know your face is red."

Logan sighed. "It's just... I actually do love her. And I want her around all the time. I want her at the LDB events and I can't have that if she's going to be all nervous and jittery just because he's there."

"So you do what I told you to do. Get four legacy members to vote him out. I mean you have your vote, and Finn's vote, and Stephanie's vote, and Colin's vote..."

"Colin won't vote against Robert." Logan interrupted

Mitchum was surprised. "Why not?"

Logan groaned. "Something about how it all happened to fast and he doesn't want to kick Robert out of his life for something that Rory was just as responsible for as Robert was..."

"Did Rory bruise her own arm?"

"No."

"Did Rory abandon herself in New York?"

"No."

"Well then she's not as responsible as Robert is."

Logan shook his head. "No she's not."

Mitchum sighed. "If you need another vote I suppose I can give you my voting proxy as well."

Logan's mouth dropped in shock. "You said you were through with the whole LDB phase. That you wanted me to hurry up and get over it."

"I am and I do. But that doesn't change the fact that you're not. The Hudson boy isn't a legacy and Rory is and if you want her initiated that badly then you can have my proxy, but only if you can't get the other legacy members to agree as well. Colin isn't the only other one there. There's still the Huntington vote and the Windsor vote available."

Logan nodded. "Thanks."

Mitchum sighed. "No problem."

Logan stood in front of his dorm room for a few more minutes before walking in and seeing Finn sitting on the couch. "I should go I just walked got in from dropping Rory off and there are people in my dorm."

"Keep me posted." Mitchum said

"Bye Dad." Logan said before hanging up. He looked back over at Finn who was looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing mate. I'm just not used to you looking all content after a phone call with Mitchum. That's all." Finn said curiously

Logan smiled and plopped down on the couch. "I have wonderful news."

"Well then tell me." Finn said anxiously

"It only takes four legacy members to vote a member out of the LDB."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I'm not sure if that's how it works for everyone but that's how it works for non-legacy members."

"He's as good as gone." Finn said happily

"That's what I said."

"Wait, how are you going to get Colin to agree? I mean you know he's not going to want to. I mean you have mine, yours, and Steph's votes but it's going to be hard to get Colin's. Which just leaves Samantha Windsor and Olivia Huntington. Both of which you dated, slept with and then dumped. They aren't just going to agree so you can let Rory in... and yet you're still smiling. That's inappropriate." Finn said confused

"That's the beauty of it Finn. I don't need their votes. Daddy gave me his proxy."


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter 38

"He actually gave you his proxy?" Finn asked astonished

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Granted I can only use it as a last resort but still. And you know the kind of weight the legacy members carry let alone the kind the elder legacy members. He's gone."

Finn sighed. "And Colin?"

Logan frowned. "I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it."

Finn nodded. "So how was the trip to Stars Hollow?"

Logan sank into the sofa. "Fine." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing here anyway? It's the weekend shouldn't you be out somewhere trying to coax some loose and/or drunken redhead that you really are as charming as you think you are?" he asked smiling brightly

Finn scoffed. "You mean I'm not?! Remind me to be offended later on." Finn said before adding, "So Lorelai still hates you huh?"

"Finn..." Logan said his laugh dissipating

Finn laughed. "My God, what does the bloody woman want you to do?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. What did you do to make her like you?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm exotic. Women love exotic men." he said smiling then sighed when he saw Logan not smiling. "I think it helps that I'm not sleeping with her daughter."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to quit having sex with Rory just so Lorelai will like me."

Finn laughed. "No, I don't suppose you would. It probably doesn't help that Emily and Richard like you either."

Logan shook his head. "They like you too."

"Again, I'm not sleeping with her daughter."

Logan groaned and ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "Rory keeps saying that it doesn't matter to her. That it doesn't bother her at all that Lorelai hates me. And I don't know... maybe it doesn't right now..."

"But what happens later on when it does?" Finn asked finishing his thought

Logan nodded. "Exactly. I can't even imagine being without Rory. And eventually she's going to get tired of hearing her mother talk about me like I'm dirt. And she's going to grow tired of having to choose between me and Lorelai."

"And if she doesn't choose you..."

"I'll be devastated. And what if she chooses me and her relationship with Lorelai never recovers. She'll end up resenting me and I don't want that either." Logan said sadly

Finn sighed. "I don't know what to tell you to do mate."

"I keep thinking that if I try harder, if I show Lorelai that I'm not going anywhere she'll eventually have to give in. Which is why I went to Stars Hollow to begin with. But my presence there just infuriates her even more and the whole day backfired."

"If it's any consolation , Luke likes you now." Finn said trying to look on the bright side

Logan nodded. "Well at least there's that." he said jokingly

xxxxxx

"_Freezing him out isn't going to make me change my mind, or make him stay away. He's going to keep trying. He's not going to stop trying to win you over. But eventually I will. I suggest you come to terms with that. I'll only play this game for so long before I give up, and you won't like the choice I make." came Rory's voice from Lorelai's answering machine the next morning._

Sookie sighed as she listened to the message. "Lore, seriously maybe you should just cave on this." she said trying to help. She hated to see or hear Rory and Lorelai fighting.

Lorelai shook her head. "Sook..."

"No, I met him. He seems like a good guy. And he loves Rory. And she loves him."

Lorelai groaned. "I know she loves him, but I don't trust him. He pushed her into that ridiculous no strings attached thing, introduced her to Robert, who ended up bruising my baby..."

"He babysat so that she could take her exams and go to the newspaper, he punched Robert on several occasions defending her honor, he won Luke over and we all know just how impossible that is, he's only dating her now..." Sookie reiterated

"He's manipulative, violent, rude..." Lorelai argued

"He's sweet, kind, considerate, loving..." Sookie opposed

"He's a Huntzberger." Lorelai said with disgust

"That's not his fault." Sookie countered

"He.. He's... OK I'm tapped." Lorelai admitted with a groan

Sookie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was too."

"He's just... he's not right for her." Lorelai said softly

"And who is? Dean?" Sookie asked

Lorelai sighed. "Dean isn't right for her either. But you have to admit he was the perfect boyfriend."

Sookie shook her head negatively. "No. Hun. He really wasn't. Remember you told me how he humiliated her in front of all those people when he broke up with her. He made her feel bad for pursuing her dreams, plus there was the whole married thing..."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok, ok so he's not perfect. But she deserves someone perfect."

"Lore, she'd get bored with someone perfect. Besides she loves Logan. And he loves her..."

"I really wish you quit saying that!" Lorelai snapped

"The sooner you accept it the better. You heard her. She won't play much longer, and she's going to choose him." Sookie said before getting up and walking out the front door.

xxxxxx

Logan and Finn looked up as soon as they heard Colin walk into the dorm. "Hey." Finn said before turning back to the card game he and Logan had started earlier that morning

"Hey." Colin said back before heading into his room. He came back out less than five minutes later. "What's this?" he asked

Finn looked up again. He saw the engraved invitation in Colin's hand. "It's a notification that your presence is required at an LDB meeting tonight." he said flippantly

Colin shook his head. "But we had noting planned until next month." he said confused

"Hence the notification." Finn said smiling

Colin looked at him curiously. Logan had yet to say a word and somehow that didn't set well in Colin's head. "What's the meeting about?"

"Inducting a new member." Finn said returning to the cards

"Who?" Colin asked "I wasn't aware we had been looking for new recruits."

"We haven't."

"Well then who?"

"Just wait and see Colin. It's a surprise." Logan said a small smile on his face

If the fact that Logan hadn't spoken had been gnawing at his stomach the small smile was now taking huge bites out of it.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine

Robert sat in the room with most of the head LDB members nervously. He knew he was in trouble. He was sure of it. Although it seemed that neither Samantha Windsor, Olivia Huntington knew what was going on and neither did Colin or Stephanie. All they knew was that they had been summoned by Logan and Finn for an immediate LDB meeting. Robert wasn't sure why he had been included since he wasn't a founding legacy member but he sat there waiting none the less, which only led to his suspicion that he was in trouble. He looked over at Colin. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" he asked nervously

Colin shook his head. "No clue."

"But Logan and Finn called it?"

Colin shrugged. "I guess." he said boredly. "Logan said something about initiating a new member."

"I wasn't aware the LDB was looking for new members." Robert said

"That's what I said." Colin said

"It's probably Rory." Steph said from beside Colin

And with those three words Robert knew without a doubt he was in trouble.

xxxxxx

"He's all fidgety. Look at him. He's bloody twitching." Finn said smiling widely

Logan laughed softly. "I have to hand it to Steph. She found the perfect place to slip in her line." Logan said with a hint of pride

"His hands are shaking. Bloody pansy ass." Finn said under his breath as the two of them continued to watch Robert shake like a leaf. Logan laughed loudly drawing several people's attention over to them. Finn pushed him playfully. "You blew our cover."

Samantha frowned at him and then looked tiredly at Logan. "How much longer are you planning on keeping us waiting here? I had plans today." she said annoyed

Logan shook his head. "No longer. We can start now." he said adopting a formal tone.

"Great! Now what is this all about?" Olivia asked

Finn nodded. "We would like to induct a new member."

"We being you and Logan?" Stephanie asked feigning ignorance

"Yes doll. Me and Logan."

"Who?" Samantha asked

Logan smiled slightly. "Rory Gilmore."

"Your girlfriend?" Samantha asked rolling her eyes

Logan nodded. "Well yeah. But in case you've forgotten she's also a legacy. The Gilmore's and the Hayden's were both founding members. She should have been sitting on this board with us last year when she got to Yale."

"And you know we can't deny a legacy access. At least not a founding legacy." Finn reminded

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why bother with the meeting then? We have to induct her. So we'll induct her. A meeting wasn't necessary."

"There's a problem." Finn answered

"What? She doesn't want to be in the LDB?" Olivia asked shocked

Logan shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't even mentioned it. But I know she'll want to. She had so much fun at the last event we invited her to."

"So what's the problem?" Samantha asked confused

Logan looked at Finn for a long moment before looking back at Colin.

"Logan..." Colin started realizing what was going on

"Colin's the problem?" Olivia asked just as confused

Logan shook his head. "No Colin is just fine. Robert's the problem." he said locking eyes with Robert.

"Come on man. Is this really necessary?" Robert snapped angrily, "I get it ok. I'll stay away from her."

Olivia looked at Logan and Robert in surprise. "What's going on?"

"I can't initiate her if you're here." Logan snapped back

Robert rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you're screwed Huntzburger, because like it or not I am a member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"You're not a legacy member." Finn pointed out

"No I'm not but that doesn't negate my membership." he yelled

"Well you see as it turns out, there is something that can negate your membership." Logan said smirking

"What?" Colin snapped in confusion mirroring the looks on Olivia and Samantha's faces

"He can be voted out." Logan stated

"Like survivor!" Finn quipped

"Excuse me? Since when are we in the business of voting people out of the LDB?" Samantha asked curiously

Logan sighed. "Since one of our members decided to abuse my girlfriend. Who deserves to be here by right. She's a double legacy whereas Robert is just a friend of Colin's we voted in."

"This is ridiculous! You can't vote me out of the Life and Death Brigade!" Robert snapped

Finn shook his head. "Sure we can. All we need is four legacy members to agree on it. So with that being said I vote to revoke Robert Hudson's membership to the Life and Death Brigade."

"And I second that. So since me and Finn already agree on it all I need is two more to say adios Robert." Logan said spitefully

Stephanie raised her hand like both Finn and Logan had known she would. "Count me in." she said then turned to the glaring Colin sadly. "What? I like Rory. Is that so bad? Considering I never liked Robert I hardly doubt you're really surprised."

"Steph makes three. Anyone else?" Finn said giddily

"Wait stop. This is ridiculous. What's to stop him from opening his mouth about everything?" Olivia asked concerned

Logan nodded. "Nothing really. Besides the fact that some of the most influential law schools in the country are headed up by LDB alumni and we all know how badly Robert wants law school. He'd never get in anywhere decent. Plus there is the simple fact that implicating us is implicating himself as well."

Olivia nodded. "It still doesn't feel right Logan."

"You've met Rory haven't you Olivia?" Finn asked

She nodded. "Yeah. And the only time we spoke she was assuring me that she didn't want to be with Logan."

Stephanie shook her head. "No, if I remember correctly she said she didn't want to be in line for Logan." she said coyly "You should watch it Livie you're starting to turn green. Envy doesn't suit you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I vote no." she said snidely

"Samantha?"

"I like Rory." she said softly, "I really do but... when you say abused her what exactly do you mean?"

"He physically hurt her. She has bruises the shape of his hands on her arms." Stephanie added trying to help the boys out

"We had a fight! I grabbed her arm. I didn't mean to hurt her. Not like she obviously did when she slapped the hell out of me." Robert said defending himself

"Can I abstain?" Samantha asked even though she was looking at Robert in disgust

Logan shrugged. He knew he had his dad's proxy so whether or not she voted was irrelevant. "Sure."

"Colin?" Robert asked

"Can't we just keep them separated. I mean as long as she's with you..."

"I'm not going to have her tense up every time she sees Robert. That's not fair to her."

"And it's fair to kick me out of the LDB just so you can initiate your little girlfriend?!" Robert snapped

Logan cut his eyes at him. "You really want to get into what's fair Robert? In all fairness I should have beat you to a bloody pulp when you abandoned her in New York with no knowledge of her whereabouts and no way to get home! But I didn't. I let Colin talk me out of it. It's my fault you were able to get your hands on Rory in the first place. If I had taken care of you the way I wanted to... the way I still want to... you would have been in a hospital somewhere instead of anywhere near my girlfriend!" Logan yelled

"Logan..." Colin said trying to calm him down but not missing the disgusted look on Samantha and Olivia's faces

"Me or him Colin?! It's either me or him! I can't stay in the LDB while he's here. Because we're generally supposed to avoid the death aspect but I'm afraid he might not be able to..."

"Logan..."

Logan threw his hands up in the air. "Whether you vote yes or no he's still gone."

"Are you dense Huntzburger? If Colin votes no that leaves only three yes votes. You need four to get rid of me." Robert said cheekily

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm a Huntzburger Hudson. You should know by now I always have a trick up my sleeve." he said pulling out a notarized copy of his father's signature allowing him to vote with his proxy. "The last time I checked an elder out ranked all of us. And Daddy gave me his vote. Turns out he likes Rory too."

Robert's eyes grew wide and he whipped his head in the direction of Colin when he heard his mutter _"I vote yes."_ "Colin!"

"Logan is my friend first and foremost. I told you to stop. I told you in the beginning to stay away from Rory. That she belonged to Logan and you didn't listen."

"You got what you deserved. She was right and you were wrong. She tried to end it and you wouldn't let her." Finn snapped angrily, "But you punished her for it."

"And now you're being punished." Stephanie finished

Samantha sighed. "The vote to revoke membership rights to Robert Hudson had been won. As of now Robert you're no longer a member."

"This is ridiculous." Robert yelled

"Maybe so. But that's the way it worked out." Olivia said, "We rule by majority here. And the majority wants you gone."

"Keep your mouth shut about the LDB Robert." Samantha said, "That's the best piece of advice I can give you, and it's for your own good." she said before turning to Logan. "We done here?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"Fantastic. Meeting adjourned. Goodbye Robert." Samantha said before walking out the room, Olivia close behind her.

Robert stood up and walked over to Logan. "You're an ass. And one day you're not going to get everything you want. I sincerely hope I'm there to see you get knocked off your pedestal. And the funny thing is... it'll be Rory that does it. You're not good enough for her and eventually she'll listen to her mother and give in." he snapped before storming out of the room

Logan shook his head trying to ignore the words Robert had just filled his head with and focused on Colin. "Colin..."

"You should have come to me! How dare you let me be ambushed in there!"

"We knew you wouldn't say yes Colin..." Finn started

"I had to make sure he'd be gone no matter what. And I didn't want him leaving. I wanted the satisfaction of forcing him out." Logan snapped. "I don't regret it one bit Colin."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm not sure who's side you're really on at this point Colin!" Logan snapped before storming out of the room as well and leaving Colin alone with Finn and Stephanie.


	41. Chapter Forty

Chapter 40

Logan walked around campus aimlessly for an hour before ending up at Rory's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked at the door and waited on Rory or Paris to open it.

The door opened and Doyle jumped nervously behind it at the sight of Logan. "Huntzburger." he stated shakily

Logan too tired to be anything other than exhausted simply said, "Hey Doyle. Is Rory here?"

Doyle nodded and moved so that Logan could come in. He watched wordlessly as Logan passed him and went straight into Rory's room and shut the door behind him. He turned to Paris who looked confused. "That was weird."

"Yeah. He didn't even try to insult you." she said in a joking voice but still completely serious.

xxxxxx

Rory looked up from her book and smiled as Logan walked in and crawled into her bed. "Hey you."

Logan smiled and pulled her down into a lying position and cuddled her into him. "I'm exhausted. Let's sleep." he said tiredly

Rory looked over at her boyfriend, confusion written all over her face. "Everything ok?"

Logan nodded. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can't remember a single time you've crawled into my bed without wanting to..."

"Sleep with you?" he asked. At her nod he added, "That's not true there was that time when I came over at 3 in the morning... nope... never mind I wanted to sleep with you then too but Gigi was here."

"Ha ha."

"Seriously though Ror, I'd love nothing more than to make love to you right here and now all night long but I'm simply just to tired."

Rory smiled and curled back into his arms. "OK then. Let's sleep." she said adjusting until she was comfortable.

The room was silent for a long time and Logan knew that Rory was still awake. He had spent enough time in bed with her to know the way her breathing sounds when she's sleeping and this wasn't it. He knew she probably knew he was awake also. He sighed and decided to give up on sleeping and just talk to her. "I had Robert kicked out of the LDB today." he said softly

Rory rolled over quickly looking him the eyes. "Should we even be talking about this? And can you really do that?"

Logan smiled. "Are you going to tell on me?"

Rory laughed. "Well no. Who would I tell? You're one of the bosses."

Logan nodded. "Ok then. And yes I can do that. Like you said I'm one of the bosses. Besides he's not a legacy member. I am. I can do whatever I want."

Rory rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, the elitism. It's such a turn on."

Logan grinned before kissing her lightly. "Oh yeah."

Rory nodded comically. "Oh yeah."

Logan smiled before leaning in to kiss her slowly. His fingers skimming the hem of her tank top briefly before slipping underneath it completely and caressing her back.

Rory pulled away from him when his lips began traveling down her neck, her eyes brimming with lust and matching his. "I thought you were tired?" she asked jokingly

Logan laughed and rolled her over on top of him. "I think I've found my second wind." he replied while pulling her shirt off.

Rory moaned when he flipped them back over and reattached his lips to her neck. "Good. Cause I believe you mentioned something about making love to me all night long."

xxxxxx

Colin glared angrily at Finn. "I can't believe the two of you went behind my back! And then ambushed me in there! What the hell was that?! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was in there?" Colin yelled. "Olivia is standing there, looking at me like I'm an idiot because I've got no clue what three of my best friends are doing! And Robert... he was completely blind sided."

"Don't." Finn snapped angrily. "Don't you even dare to defend him!"

Colin sighed. "I wasn't going..."

"Yes you were!" Finn screamed. "You've been defending him all along. I don't get it Colin. When you saw those bruises were you confused about their origin? He did that to her."

"She was..."

"I don't care if she was leading him on! I don't care if she swore to love him for all of eternity dammit!! He put his hands on her! He hurt her. He physically hurt her. He abused her Colin!"

"He..." Colin started trying to get a word in

"You know what!" Finn snapped, "Just get away from me before I abuse you!" he yelled before storming off leaving a dumbstruck Colin behind.

AN: Short and brief I know... but the next chapter should be longer...


End file.
